


暖冬

by holicZ



Series: 暖冬 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, 湄公河行动 | Operation Mekong (2016), 老炮儿 | Mr. Six (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 老北京和小台湾的故事。
Relationships: 闷三儿/小彭
Series: 暖冬 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833334
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。
> 
> 角色半衍生半RPS
> 
> 闷三儿-《老炮儿》
> 
> 彭于晏这边没有具体的角色，是取的他少年时候的形象，但具体的背景设定有很多变动。

1.

十一月，深秋。

北京的冬天已经跃跃欲试地就等在下个转角。落叶掉在街上，自行车碾过去，一阵脆生生的响。

闷三儿正吹着口哨，慢悠悠地骑着三八杠，心情难得还不错，却没想到差点儿就撞到了斜刺里窜出来的陈皮。

陈皮是附近一惯偷儿，长得也很搭他的职业，贼眉鼠眼的。此刻转身就要开骂，一看是闷三儿，立马就换了张脸。

“三、三哥，没想到是您，诶真对不住，是我自个儿没瞧着路。”鼠眼眯起来，一脸恭敬。

闷三儿嗯了一声，他和附近这帮子惯偷属于井水不犯河水，他不挡人财路，人家也对他客客气气的，见他都尊敬地喊他一声三哥。

“去哪儿呢，”闷三儿单脚支着地，皱眉，“也看着点儿路！”

陈皮连声答应，一边儿眼睛却往后瞟，手里拿着什么就要往旁边的垃圾桶里扔。

闷三儿原本想说他一句就骑走的，看他那鬼鬼祟祟的样子，突然又来了兴趣，“嘛呢你？扔什么呢我看看？”

陈皮一脸为难的样子，想了想还是把东西给了他，“三哥，也没、没啥，这就是我刚顺的一钱包儿，不值钱，扔了算了。”

闷三儿接过来一看，果然是个扁扁的钱包，钱自然是早被陈皮拿走了，钱包本身也不值钱，上面挂着圆咕隆咚的卡通吊饰，主人估计年纪不大。

正要还给陈皮，突然从钱包的夹缝里掉出来本东西，闷三儿手快，一把接住，定睛一看，是本深色的护照，封面上印着外文字。

“你小子，偷人钱包也就算了，”闷三儿刮了一眼陈皮，“还把人老外的证儿给扔了，亏不亏心。”

陈皮哈哈干笑，“这不是，放我这儿也没什么用么，反正人肯定能重办，就费点儿事儿。”

闷三儿也没细看，想了下，把护照夹回钱包里，“你这东西先扣我这儿。”

陈皮一听，脸皱成一团，“这、这……有点不太好吧。”

“你不本来就要扔了吗？就当你扔了我捡回来的。”闷三儿不耐烦，把钱包往外套的口袋里一塞，“去去去，再不走小心被逮着。”

陈皮没法，但左右不过是个空钱包，想想也没什么，“得嘞，三哥您走好。”

他在原地看着闷三儿又蹬上车，继续慢悠悠地往前骑，又有点不放心地喊了句，“三哥，要有什么事儿帮兄弟我多兜着点儿！”

闷三儿没回头，就举起手挥了挥，权当听到了。

那天干完活回到家已经是半夜了，通了暖气的屋子里暖意融融，闷三儿脱衣服的时候一摸口袋，才想起来早上还有那一出儿。

随手打开那本护照，出乎意料地，第一页印着的是个亚洲人的脸，一个清秀的小伙子。

大眼睛，脸颊鼓鼓，两个灿烂酒窝，在暖黄色的光线里显得傻乎乎的。

这不一孩子么，闷三儿想，陈皮这家伙倒是真有点缺德。

虽然拿是拿回来了，闷三儿也不知道该拿它怎么办，原本想说不定能联系下失主，顺手帮个忙，但左右看了看，也没写联系方式，一堆外国字儿也看不出门道来，想了想，还是把它连同钱包一起随手塞到了外间的矮柜子里。

这事就算是揭过了。本来也不是什么要紧事儿，转头估计就忘了。

闷三儿没料到的是，他很快就看见了那张照片里的人。

那是第二天的晚上，快接近晚上十二点了，他蹲在酒店的门口，等着代驾的活儿，刚点上一支烟，就看到一个人在马路对面的长椅上坐下了。

闷三儿的目光百无聊赖地略着，又像是想起什么，重新看过去，定睛仔细一瞧，果然是见过的。

准确来说，是见过照片，那张护照照片里的年轻人。

不过虽然五官是同一个人，但样子比起照片里却狼狈了很多，头发乱糟糟的，表情委顿而茫然，长袖衬衫明显在这个天气里不太够用，整个人缩着脖子，抱着仅有的一个双肩包取暖。

闷三儿盯了一会，想了想，还是站起身，抱着手臂走了过去，几个大步就晃到了长椅的前面。

年轻人狐疑地看着他走近，身体又缩了缩，抱着双肩包的手攒得更紧了。

闷三儿看他紧张自己，有点好笑，“诶，听得懂我说话么。”

对面的人啊了一声，楞了一下，缓慢而戒备地点了点头。

“别紧张，我没兴趣抢你那破包儿，”闷三儿嘬了口烟，“我看你一个小孩子家家的，大半夜坐这儿，是和你爹妈走散了吗？”

听到这句，果然神情稍微放松了一些，犹豫了下，那孩子开了口，“没、没有啊，我、我就在这里坐一下下，他们马上就来。”

看来是吃了教训，挺有危机意识的。

诶，这口音，闷三儿反应过来，南方人……福建那边的？还是台湾？

“行了行了，别装了，”深秋的夜里，风的确凉得很，闷三儿索性一屁股在长椅的另一头坐了下来，“你是丢了钱包和护照吧。”

已经被他坐下来的动作吓了一跳的年轻人听到这句吃惊不小，“诶，你怎么知道的！”

闷三儿心里摇头，危机意识还是不够，我这要是试探他的人贩子，这就试出来了。

幸好他不是。“我昨天捡到一空钱包儿，里面夹一护照，护照里的照片就是你。”他没把陈皮的事儿说出来，只说是自己捡到的。

年轻人大吃一惊，脸上刚要泛出惊喜的神色，又忍住了，小心翼翼问了句，“那，你说说我那个钱包长什么样哪。”

闷三儿想了想那钱包上的挂饰，不知道怎么形容，他也不认识，“就一蓝不拉几的大脑袋，脖子上栓一铃铛，也不知道什么——”

但眼前的人瞬间亮起来的神色告诉他不用再说下去了，“是的是的，是我的钱包没错。”

闷三儿点了点头，“也真是巧了。”

他看了看对面还在排的代驾司机的队伍，又看了看面前睁圆了眼睛，一脸期待地看着自己的年轻人。

“行吧，既然遇上了件巧宗儿，我就帮你一把，”他把烟往地上一扔，“你坐这儿别动，我回去把你的东西拿来。”

年轻人又惊又喜，说了一迭声的谢谢，末了突然想起来，很关心地问，“哦不对，你家离得远不远，如果远的话，会不会很不方便？给你添麻烦了诶。”

倒是个有礼貌的小孩儿。

闷三儿摇摇头，“不远。”

隔一两条街，十几分钟的事儿，刚好锻炼锻炼。

他起身拉了拉筋骨，就跑开了，也没去理会身后那一连串谢谢。

十几分钟后，闷三儿揣着那个挂着蓝色大脑袋的钱包和一本护照跑了回来，那孩子果然还在那儿，一脸望眼欲穿。

他把东西往他怀里一丢，“收好了，别再被人偷了去。”

年轻人紧紧握着钱包和护照，躬身对闷三儿鞠了一躬，“谢谢你！”

闷三儿摆摆手，想了想，“你怎么知道不是我偷的，就这么谢我。”

年轻人笑了起来，他一笑就跟照片上的样子重合了，两个酒窝在午夜的路灯下也还是挺灿烂。

“我知道，因为偷我的人我看到了个侧脸，长成这样。”他把两只手都拿到眼角吊了起来，模仿得惟妙惟肖，“没有大哥你帅啦！”

闷三儿看着也忍不住笑了，多少年下来，好像没什么人夸自己“帅”，现在孩子们的用词儿哦。

“你还有钱能用吗？”不知为什么，他突然并不想就这样走开。

“没了，”那孩子无措地叹了口气，“到今天早上都花完了。”

“不报警？”闷三儿又点了根烟，眯着眼指了指那个扁扁的钱包。

“不能报……”他犹豫了下，看了看手里的护照，还是一咬牙说了，“我妈不知道我在这里……”

离家出走？闷三儿有点懵，这事儿可就有点难办了。

眼光扫到对面酒店的旁边，看到个卖烤红薯的推着车站在那儿，想了想，就迈步晃悠过去了。

晃过酒店门口的时候，有人喊，代驾司机012号！

今天自己好像的确排的是12号，脚步顿了一下，看到门童正扶出一个大声嚷嚷，喊着还要喝的醉鬼。

闷三儿心里一阵烦躁，眉头一皱，没理会，径直往旁边去了。

再回来的时候，手里拿着两个红薯，他把其中一个往那盯着自己的小孩眼前一递，自己拿着另一个，干脆地又坐了下来，剥了皮，咬了一大口。

抬头看到年轻人手里握着红薯呆呆地看着自己，“吃啊。你今天没吃过东西呢吧？”

年轻人楞了一下，点点头，像是很受感动，眼睛发亮地看着闷三儿，“谢谢……真的谢谢。”

闷三儿只简短地嗯了一声，也不管他，就埋头吃自己的，吃得差不多了，往旁边一看，另一边那个已经被风卷残云一般啃完了。

看来果然是饿了。闷三儿想，陈皮这家伙不是东西，欺负这样的小孩，没规矩。

想到陈皮又有点莫名的歉疚，也算是为了袒护这家伙，才对着这孩子撒了谎。

等到手里的一块红薯只剩下一层皮了，闷三儿站起身，冲着那年轻人说，“走了啊。”

年轻人也站起身，这样一看，个儿还挺高，站直了比自己高不少，只听他又道了次谢，“谢谢你！”

闷三儿挥挥手，就往前走开了，走了两步，不知为何，又忍不住回过头。

那年轻人还站着，路灯把他的影子投在地上，拉长了，人背着光，看不清表情。

午夜的风吹了起来，嚯嚯地响，卷起一地秋叶和单薄衬衫的衣角。

冬天是真的快来了。

闷三儿转回身，又走了几步，还是停住了。

他回过头，喊了一声。

“诶，有没有地方住啊你？”


	2. Chapter 2

2

闷三儿在七拐八弯的胡同里足下生风地走着，夜色模糊了四周景物的边界，让外人辨不清南北。

那年轻人在后面跟着，也许是跟着陌生人到了个陌生环境的关系，显得依然有些紧张。

闷三儿只管闷头走，手里拿着根烟，想起来就抬起手抽上一口，狭小的胡同里，夜风把烟往后吹去，很快就听到身后传来年轻人被压抑着的轻轻的一声咳嗽。

闷三儿想了想，把烟头一扔，手揣在外套的兜里，倒是暖和了很多。

就这么一前一后地走了会，闷三儿停下了，从兜里拿出钥匙，开了门。

这是一个非常小的院子，外墙上安着一个简陋的灯泡，照出屋子和中间院子的轮廓，其余大部分都隐匿在黑沉沉的夜里。

院子更小，像是只有个架子，现在也看不清上面放着什么。

闷三儿熟门熟路地大步走到正对着大门的那间屋子的门口，开了门，示意后面的年轻人进来。

一进门就扑面而来的一阵暖意，闷三儿把外套挂好，回头看到年轻人原本因为冷而紧绷着的脸已经舒展开来，一脸对这温暖的室内感恩戴德的表情，忍不住笑了笑。

“舒坦吧！”他说。

“舒坦？”那小年轻不明所以地反问了一句，又像是很快猜到了词的意思，奋力点了点头，“舒坦！”

闷三儿看他的反应，才想起来问他，“你哪儿人呐？”

“台湾人，后来去了加拿大，”小年轻说，又补充一句，“不过还是经常有回台湾啦。”

“台湾人啊，我就说嘛。”闷三儿点点头，指了指外间的沙发，“你先坐着。”说完转身就拎着电热水壶出去了。

再回来的时候他先把灌好了水的电热水壶插座插上，转头看到小年轻果然已经乖乖坐在沙发上，眼睛看着自己，依然有些局促。

闷三儿靠着矮柜，先点上一支烟，又用下巴示意了下桌上的水壶，“你等等啊，这水烧得挺慢的。”

小年轻连忙摆手，“不急的啦。”

讲完这句一时间无话，都沉默下来，只有桌上的电热水壶发出嗡嗡的响声。

就这么过了一小会，像是忍受不了这种气氛的空白，年轻人挠挠下巴，开口打破了沉默。

“大哥，那个，你怎么称呼……？”

闷三儿像是才想起来还有这个问题，“哦，你就叫我三哥吧。”他眯了眯眼睛，“你叫什么名儿啊。”

“我叫Eddie！”对面的人不假思索地回答。

闷三儿皱了皱眉，“爱迪？”他想了想，“发明灯泡儿的那个啊。”

“不是啦！”年轻人有些窘迫，“那个是Edison，不一样啦。”

闷三儿像是有点不耐烦，刚想说都中国人，说中国名字，就听到年轻人的补充，“我姓彭，在台湾比我大的前辈都叫我小彭。”

“哦，‘小彭’啊……”没有说名字，闷三儿也不想多问，只是重复了下，他的音色本就很低沉，发鼻音的时候更明显了，

……同一个字，怎么念出来的感觉差这么多呢。

只听闷三儿又说，“怪别扭的，还是叫彭儿吧。”

名字这么快就有了新叫法的年轻人好像也没什么异议，眨眨眼，好奇似的地也跟着念了一次，讲得别别扭扭的。

“嗨，你们南方人，”闷三儿像是被逗笑了，“学不了这个。”

话音刚落，水壶就开始冒声儿了，闷三儿起身从矮柜里拿了个杯子，又拿出罐茶叶，凑近闻了闻，提了水壶，冲了杯茶，递给小彭。

“将就着喝吧，暖和暖和。”

小彭边躬身说谢谢边接过，之前因为冷，身上穿的格子衬衫被他拽长了袖子，手缩在里面取暖，现在袖子仍然盖着手，但茶杯的温度透过布料传来，驱散了最后一丝残留的凉意。

格外熨帖，格外温暖。

当晚小彭执意自己睡沙发，闷三儿原本看他长手长脚，睡外间这套硬邦邦的老式沙发一定手脚都没处放，就想叫他去睡里间的床，自己好人做到底，沙发上窝一宿就窝一宿。

但小彭死活不肯，说自己够添麻烦了，不能连床都要占了去。

结果当晚，本身睡觉就浅的闷三儿就被外间砰的一声响给弄醒了。

起床到外间开灯一看，那小毛孩儿正揉着肚子从地上坐起来，一脸痛苦。

“哟，这是摔地上了，”闷三儿有点好笑，“没事儿吧你？” 

小彭抬起头，看到闷三儿，皱成一团的脸上还是闪过一丝震惊。

“这个，这个是……？”他指着闷三儿手里的军刺。

闷三儿低头看了看，反应过来，轻描淡写地把手上的东西放到一旁。“防身的东西。”

但对面的人似乎也无暇追究了，回答了个哦，就又像是被痛得嘶了一声，捂着肚子，

闷三儿刚想说大老爷们的，摔一下又怎么了，但就着外间的灯仔细一看，小彭的脸上居然密密地一层冷汗，顿时就觉得有点不对了。

“你这怎么了，”他走过去，蹲下了身，“磕着哪儿了？”

小彭摇摇头，脸色铁青，“三、三哥，我好像胃不舒服。”

等到两个人从医院回到那个小院子，已经是凌晨四点多了，还好深秋的天亮得晚，太阳还没出来，黑夜依然沉郁而宁静，偶尔有车碾过路面的细碎声音从外面的大马路上传来。

闷三儿看着咕咚咕咚就着水吞了药下去的小彭，本来白白净净一小孩儿，现在脸色煞白，想起医生的话，顿感内疚，“红薯不能空腹吃这茬我是真没注意，诶，对不住你。”

小彭放下水杯，连连摆手，“没有没有，不要这样说啦，你带我去医院，还给我配药，是我麻烦你了诶。”

闷三儿看了看有些狭小凌乱的沙发，“你还是去里屋睡床吧，我睡这儿。”

小彭还想要抗议，闷三儿已经不耐烦，“去去去，都一病号儿了，少跟我废话。”

他语气听上去不怎么好，配上长相更是容易让人发怵，但小彭不知为何此刻听了也不觉得他可怕，原本因为肠胃烧得难受的心口反倒变得舒服了一些。

想了想，再推辞就矫情了，干脆起身抱着毯子往里间挪去，走到门口又回头忍不住望了望，闷三儿已经脱了鞋，歪在沙发上，正好也看过来，两个人的目光撞到了一起。

小彭笑开了，从这边看过去，在暖黄色的灯光下酒窝泛起来，有些凌乱的头发在光线的作用下染上了一层亚麻色，显得分外柔软。

“三哥。”

闷三儿看着他，“嗯？”

“晚安！”他说。

闷三儿没动，只是几不可查地点了点头，眼睛已经闭了起来。

一夜无话。

闷三儿醒来的时候，天光已经大亮，他本来有早上晨跑的习惯，但是昨天一通折腾，困劲上来，睡过了点儿。

呆了一会才反应过来自己是为什么睡的沙发，闷三儿坐起来，舒展了下有些僵硬的筋骨。左右看看，没人。旁边的单人沙发上那小孩儿的双肩书包不见了。

这是溜号了？闷三儿站起身，去里间看了看，床上的被褥已经铺好了，在窗外透进来的光线里平平整整地，一丝不乱。

闷三儿有点恍神，突然出现又突然不见，跟发了个梦似的。

这么想着，晃悠出门，一下子就看到院子里的葡萄架子下站着个人，差点吓了一跳。

“三哥！”

从架子下钻出毛茸茸一脑袋，是小彭。

虽然脸色还是有些差，但他看着精神已经比昨晚好很多，正眼睛发亮地看着闷三儿，“早安！”

闷三儿点了点头，当做打招呼了，小彭却依然很有兴趣地在看那普普通通的葡萄架。

“三哥，这是拿来种什么的啊？”

闷三儿刚想回答这是葡萄架，但看了看上面早就只剩枯草荒藤，整个长期疏于打理，了无生气的样子，又把回答咽了回去。

“随便乱长的，放这儿也懒得挪了，”他漫不经心地随口应付了一句，皱眉看了看小彭，“好点了没啊你？怎么不在屋里待着？”

小彭像是才意识到自己等闷三儿醒来的目的，看了看此刻照着正屋的暖洋洋的太阳，哦了一声。

闷三儿挑眉看着对面的人脸上的表情变化不定，自顾自犹豫了好一会儿，最后像终于下定决心一般地说：

“三哥，谢谢你哦，”他的眼睛很明亮，里面是满满的真诚的感激，笑容依然明朗，“但真的不能再打扰你了，那我、我要走啦……”

他指了指靠在葡萄架旁的双肩书包。

闷三儿愣了下，没说话，看着眼前小孩儿眼窝底下发青的黑眼圈，突然脑海里就浮现出那张护照上的照片。

没来由地想，现在看着还真比照片上憔悴不少。

小彭等着闷三儿的反应，半天没等到，正要开口再说点什么，对面的人却抬脚往屋里又回去了。

正发懵，闷三儿又出来了，左手抱着脸盆，里面装着牙刷牙杯，右手一件短外套。

他把外套往小彭的方向一扔，就径直往盥洗那屋去了，看都没看一眼小彭，只随意地说，“你先穿上，我洗洗去。”

小彭越加摸不着头脑，但那件外套沉沉地在怀里，光抱着就让人觉得暖和，想了想，没忍住，缩了缩脖子，还是穿了上去。

袖口和下摆都有些短了，但果然，和料想中一样地厚实温暖。

盥洗室那边传来水的冲洗声，没过多久闷三儿就出来了，看上去一扫疲惫，精神奕奕，看到小彭穿着外套的样子，还赞了一句，“哟呵，看着挺精神啊！”

随后穿上外套，戴上了个毛线帽，几个大步就穿过院子到了大门口，见人没跟上，回头看了看还傻站在院子中央的小彭。

“走吧，”他一个大挥手。“杵这儿干嘛呢。”

“走去哪啊？”小彭问，他还等着三哥拍拍他肩跟他说一路保重后会有期呢，结果剧本完全不按他想的那样展开。

闷三儿已经自顾自往前走了，中气十足的男低音声音从门外飘进来。

“还能去哪，吃早点去呗。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

锅子一打开，热气迅速腾起，翻涌着驱散深秋的寒意。

各式吃食被麻利儿地摆上桌，豆腐脑糖油饼糖炸糕焦圈芝麻饼——一碗碗一碟碟铺了一整个台面，又被早起的食客们麻利儿地拿走，只等着被吞吃入腹，予人一个早上的熨帖和满足。

小彭到北京后早饭都是麦当劳解决的，这还是第一回到北京的早点铺子，忍不住好奇，想要张望又别扭地不想被人看出来，只能大眼睛骨碌碌转着偷偷打量其他人拿着的那些碗碟。

有些卖相诡异，有些看着倒挺诱人，比如那几种被炸得金灿灿的糕点，一看就酥脆香甜。

正想着，闷三儿回来了，托盘里各式各样一堆东西，稳稳地在小彭对面的位子上坐下。

看都没看小彭，他拿出一碗粥，放到对面，然后把整个托盘就这么理所当然地往自己这边招呼了。

小彭愣了一下，说了声“谢谢三哥”，转而又有点怅然，也是，自己现在没钱，全靠三哥接济，有碗粥已经不错——

“小米粥，养胃。”

闷三儿看他没动勺子，终于抬头看了看，补充了一句。

小彭哦了一声，立刻觉得眼前那颜色清淡的小米粥分外地好看，眨眨眼，低下头去，郑重其事地喝了起来。

闷三儿有滋有味地吃着豆腐脑，感觉到对面的人动作越来越慢，看过去，正对上一张有些愁苦的脸。

想了想就明白过来，顿时有点好笑，“嫌没味儿是吧？”

小彭点点头，一脸苦相，虽然他是非常感动没错，可——可是真没味道啊！

闷三儿却是笑了，转而向旁边的那桌人要了个调料盅，取出糖罐儿往小彭的方向一推。

“加点糖。”

小彭忙不迭接过，往里面撒了些，再入口果然好了很多，清淡的甜味在嘴里扩散开来，像是可以一直暖到胸口。

闷三儿看着他一脸幸福满足，眼睛都眯起来，还冲着自己连连点头的样子，虽然面上依然没什么表情，心里却忍不住又想笑了。

这还真是一傻孩子。

加点糖而已，就能笑成一金毛儿。

等小彭一碗粥快要喝完，闷三儿也吃得差不多了，放下筷子，抱着手臂看着一勺勺喝得正欢的小彭，手指无意识地一点一点，像是若有所思。

“彭儿，问你个事儿。”

小彭早注意到了对方的目光，各种心理准备都已经悄悄做了一遍，也不意外，闻言就放下勺子看着闷三儿。

闷三儿看着眼前这一脸乖顺样子的孩子，心中一直有的一点疑惑更甚，“你这趟来北京，干嘛来了？”

“按理说，像你们这样的生瓜蛋子，正是可劲儿闹腾的时候，”他语气并不严厉，却自然地有股说服力，“但你这大老远的，从台湾，到——到什么地儿？”

“加拿大。”小彭及时补上。

”对，加拿大，再到北京，这可是兜了大半圈儿，”他往塑料椅背上一靠，“既然一个人瞒家跑来了，总得有个由头。”

小彭没有说话，无意识地又开始舀着那所剩无几的小米粥，过了好一会儿，才终于下定决心。

“三哥，我其实……”他低头，“我其实是来找我爸的。”

话讲开了，也就三言两语的事儿，左右不过是小彭的父母在他小时候离异，他跟着母亲，打小儿没怎么见过父亲，这次趁着大学寒假，靠打工攒的钱，瞒着家人遛回了北京，就为了见见生父。

“那你怎么知道你爸在北京啊？”

“因为他最后寄过来的赡养费，地址写的是北京啊。”

小彭顺畅无比地就报出了一串地址，连邮编都没落下，看样子已经烂熟于心。

“行，有空我打听打听，”闷三儿点点头，突然反应过来，“……等等，地址，地址再报一遍。”

小彭又说了一遍，闷三儿听完忍不住挑眉，“嘿，这不是就咱们这块儿嘛。”

十五分钟后，两人站在某扇紧闭的大门前，不起眼的院落，落满了灰尘的门把手，门前的梧桐树叶子差不多要掉光了，风一吹，落叶和着一地沙尘打起了卷儿。

“就这儿。”闷三儿手一指。

“……好像没人诶。”小彭小心翼翼地敲了敲门。

闷三儿转头四处看了看，看到对面有一修自行车的大爷，踱步过去，“顺爷子，好啊？”

大爷抬头，从厚厚的眼镜里看出去，见是闷三儿，脸色一喜，“哎哟，三儿啊！可有阵子没见着了！”

小彭站在对面，就听着那俩人你来我往，聊得很投缘的样子，没过多久，闷三儿就又转头回来了，还没走到身边就直截了当地说了结论，“这屋今年起就没人住，空着。”

看到对面的年轻人掩饰不住脸上失落的表情，闷三儿没马上说话，从兜里打出一根烟，单手打火点着了。

“诶，先别丧，顺爷说，这里原先还真住过一台湾人，房子是他租的，到现在也没退，”他把烟夹在齿间，语声有些含混，“附近街坊都叫他阿成。”

看样子名字是对上了，小彭的脸瞬间明朗起来，“是我爸，没错没错，”但转头看了看这片空屋，又难免焦急，“有人知道他去哪里了吗？”

闷三儿摇头。

一时间气氛有些默然，闷三儿闷头抽着烟，吐出的白烟很快被风吹散。

站在对面的人眉头紧锁，看着很是纠结。

闷三儿等了一会，最后还是开了口，“也不是办法，还是跟你妈联系，回去算了，啊。”

“不行。”

小彭又想了想，坚定而缓慢地摇了摇头，“不行，至少我不能就这样走掉，我想要等等看。”

“等等看？”

“嗯，等等看，这是他唯一的地址和线索，我是不会轻易放弃的。”

年轻人的脸色依然不是很好，但眼睛却很亮，亮得让闷三儿想起手上那支烟的火星，在北京略显萧索的早上，擦出一点灼灼的，烫人的光。

小彭的爸原来住的房子离闷三儿住的地儿只隔着两条胡同，再回到闷三儿那一室一院，就算走得慢了些，也是一眨眼就到了。

小彭跟着闷三儿走进大门，葡萄架下仍然摆着双肩书包，他走过去背起来，抬头看了看自顾自一屁股坐在屋前门槛子上抽烟的闷三儿。

“那个，三哥……”第二次道别的话还没说出口，又被打断了。

闷三儿看都没看他，“衣服。”

小彭愣了一下，马上反应过来，啊了一声，赶忙说抱歉，一边把书包拿下一边脱下了那件暖和的外套。

衣服捧在手上，他也不知往哪里放，闷三儿也没有接过来的意思，犹豫了下只能走上前，递过去。

闷三儿只是一口一口抽着烟，看到递到眼前的衣服，终于抬眼看了看，视线相交的时候年轻人绽开了笑容，眯起来的眼睛里毫无阴影，像是映着北京此刻并不存在的蓝天白云和阳光。

“谢谢三哥你借我衣服穿。”

他接过了那件外套，站起身，还没等小彭来得及反应，肩头一沉，温暖的衣服重新披在了身上。

闷三儿看着愕然的小彭，脸上没什么表情，“既然叫我一声三哥，就别脱了，”他向内屋偏偏头，“东西放回去吧，先在这儿住下。”

“诶，不行啦！”果不其然，这看着温和无害的小孩儿其实倔强得很，闻言大惊，立刻反对，“真的真的不能再打扰了！”

闷三儿不甚在意地摆摆手，“我这儿不多你一个，回头我往外间支一行军床就完事儿了。”

小彭这次却没有这么容易被说服，眼睛瞪圆了，“不用了，谢谢你的好意，我，诶，我……”

闷三儿皱眉，“你什么啊你，一毛孩子，大老远地过来，一个人都不认识，没钱没吃没地方住，还就穿着这玩意儿，”他扯了扯小彭身上的长袖衬衫，“你能干嘛呀？回头老子没找着，自个儿给弄丢了。”

小彭哑然，缩了缩脖子，闷三儿话不多，难得这一长串话讲下来，句句是真，连他自己都无法反驳。

但就算无法反驳，这时候也不能就这样输了阵，仍然梗着脖子回道，“我可以去打工啊！”

闷三儿摇摇头，“你拿一外国护照，以为管吃管住的工就这么好找啊？”

“……那，那不试试怎么知道不好找。”语气依然倔强，声音和气势却还是弱了下去。

闷三儿看眼前这小孩儿的样子，有点好气又有点好笑，“行，我看出来了，你是嫌弃这地儿，不愿意住是吧？”

小彭一听，急忙解释，唯恐引起误会，“没有没有！怎么可能嫌弃啦，我觉得这里很好啊！”

闷三儿不耐烦，“那不就得了，你不嫌弃，我又让你住了，别磨磨唧唧的。”

话说完，抬脚就往屋里走，烟叼在嘴上，挥了挥手，示意小彭进来再说。

小彭原地摇摆了一会儿，想了想还是拎着书包挪进了屋。

一进屋，依然是一瞬间就被温暖的空气包围，加上有披在肩上的外套罩着，更暖和了。

其实也就过了一晚，但小彭没来由地觉得三哥的屋子每次走进来都很舒服。

就好像外面那风一刮就刮得人脸生疼的寒冷世界，已经一整个都被阻隔在了很远的地方，唯有这小小的空间免受一切侵扰。

他看了看已经二话不说脱了外衣，坐到沙发上的闷三儿，低了头，手无意识地紧紧抠着书包的带子。

最后，像终于做了决定，他深吸口气，一个深鞠躬。

“谢谢三哥，我会打工付房租的，请相信我！”

虽然台湾腔依然软绵绵的，但语声却很铿锵。

闷三儿笑了笑，把手里的烟在茶几的烟灰缸上摁灭了。

“成啊，我信你。”他说。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

之后的两天，小彭马不停蹄地就去找地方打工去了。闷三儿看他兴头很足的样子，也没怎么管，心里想着如果他一定要找但找不着的话，就自己再托朋友去安排。

结果居然没多久就被小彭找着了。

那是隔了两条街的一个被商业化了的胡同，开了一堆店铺，卖全国都差不多的旅游纪念品和小玩意儿，当然也少不了卖些奶茶果饮的。

“所以是去卖喝的了？”闷三儿看着换上了奶茶店一身制服的小彭。

说是制服，但也就是一件白衬衫和罩在外面的黑色厚卫衣，不过仗着穿着的人手长腿长，显得倒的确青春又精神。

“对啊，怎么样怎么样，”小彭高兴得不行，摊开双手显摆了下，就差原地转圈儿了，“我觉得还蛮好的诶，薪水还不错，离这边也近。”

“不冷啊？”闷三儿看了看那宽宽大大的卫衣。

“不冷不冷，店里有暖气吹的啦。”

他刚找到工，心中如释重负，难免兴奋，东讲西讲地停不下来，眉宇间神采飞扬。

闷三儿也没有打断，叼着根烟听他讲，手上还一边拿着油布擦着几个用途不明的零部件，像是听进去了又像是没在听。最后反倒是小彭不大好意思了，自己断了话头，抓抓头皮，“反正，就是这样啦！”

闷三儿点点头，把烟从嘴上拿下，“挺好，你刚说还要什么证儿？”

小彭愣了愣，心里才反应过来原来他都在听着的，“叫什么健康证之类的，要体检，原来这里餐饮打工也要这个哦。”

闷三儿哼了一声，表示理所当然。一边从屁股口袋里摸出一沓零零散散的钱，捞出一张一百和两张五十，放到对面，“够么？”

小彭傻了一下，等反应过来又有点不好意思起来，犹豫了下，还是拿起钱，小心翼翼地塞进口袋里，“那个，等证办好，应该很快就可以上工啦，到时候房租和别的钱，都会算一算，马上还给你。”

闷三儿摆了摆手，连头都没抬，不甚在意的样子。

小彭想象了下不久后终于可以拿到工资的日子，又亢奋起来，拍了拍胸脯，豪气万丈，“三哥你要过来哦，我请你喝奶茶！”

闷三儿这回倒是看他一眼，“工还没上，先作上东，摆上谱了啊。”说是这么说，但语调温和，还隐隐带点笑意。

小彭没懂“摆上谱”是什么意思，只能猜个大概，还是眯起眼不管不顾地嘿嘿笑起来。

健康证很快就办下来了，小彭同学顺利上岗。

日子也终于显出了些规律。

早上小彭打着哈欠裹着被子从行军床上艰难地爬起来的时候，往往闷三儿已经去晨跑了。

而等他刷好牙正洗掉满嘴的牙膏泡沫，闷三儿也差不多回来了，换下运动的行头，穿好大衣戴上毛线帽，等着小彭洗漱完事儿，一起溜达着去吃早点。

吃完早点，两个人在胡同口各走各道儿。闷三儿自去办事儿，小彭如果上早班，就会直接跑着去上工，如果是晚班，就会先回家里再睡会儿，等中午再过去。

晚上如果闷三儿不去代驾，小彭早回去的话，两个人还能在家里呆一晚，也没什么可干的，就坐一起看看电视发发呆，东拉西扯几句也就歇了。

不过更多时候，是闷三儿去代驾了，回来的时候一进院子还能看到留着的一盏灯，在最冷的凌晨时分显出暖意来。

进屋，小彭已经歪行军床上了，四仰八叉，睡得昏天黑地。

闷三儿总是想，这年轻人睡眠质量就是好，灯开着，这么亮堂，还能睡这么死。

把那被踢得有些乱的被子整整好，再把灯关了，回房，一天也就这么过去了。

就这么过了几日，天是越来越冷了，一哈气，全是白雾，院子里开始结霜了。早上从温暖的室内出来，寒意一下就能把人叫醒。

傍晚骑车的时候也是，凛冽的空气像小刀一样刮着人的脸，纵使闷三儿留了胡子也没派上什么用场。

不过他自是习惯了，打小儿开始，北京的冬天过了这么些年，自在着呢。

就这么慢悠悠骑着三八杠，吹着口哨准备回家，到了路口遇上红灯，等着的时候瞥了一眼旁边一条花花绿绿的巷子，突然想起来小彭那打工的地儿，好像就在里面。

看了看表，将近六点了，没记错的话，那小子今天上的是早班，差不多也打了下班的时候。

闷三儿想了想，喊了几声借过，从等红灯的自行车群里拐了出去，转了弯，往巷子里骑了。

他也不记得小彭打工的地方具体啥名儿，不过反正也不急，慢慢地骑着晃悠过去，注意着沿路卖饮料的店铺。

没想到没过多久，就不费吹灰之力地找着了。

所以说不费吹灰之力，是因为太显眼了。

这条商业化了的巷子，这时间点不是人最多的时候，游人都赶着去吃饭了，大多店铺都看着有些冷清，唯有一家例外。

小小的店铺前，挤挤挨挨地排了一个不短的队伍，一打眼看去，全是群叽叽喳喳的女学生，还没到近前就能听到她们的笑闹声。

闷三儿停下来，单脚支着地，往队伍的尽头看去，果然在临街的柜台前站着小彭。

黑色的卫衣应该已经不太够，他在外面披了件早上穿出门的羽绒衣，羽绒衣是闷三儿的，老款式，颜色也沉闷，但架不住穿的人个子高，穿得鼓鼓囊囊的也依然跟个小树苗似的，一眼就能看到。

看样子他是负责点单的那个，四周有些吵，如果听不清顾客说什么，他就微微俯下身侧耳去听。听完了微笑答应，手指一边在柜台的操作屏上戳来戳去，一边还要负责把旁边做好的饮料装袋，拿给相应的顾客。

闷三儿看他忙，想了想，就把三八杠停到了对面的树下，自己找了个旁边的墙靠着，点了根烟，不近不远地就这么等着。

没过多久闷三儿就闹明白了，他原来还以为这店的客人多是因为手艺好，结果仔细一看，这些女学生一排到小彭面前就你推推我，我推推你，咯咯笑得没完，看样子倒像都是冲着小彭来的。

哟呵，够出息的哈。

闷三儿这么想着，又打量了下小彭，虽然忙得不可开交，但那张脸上全然看不到不耐烦，一派灿烂笑容，像是发自内心的开心，时不时还和顾客开上几句玩笑，惹得一片笑声连连，看着特别热闹和谐。

这么看，样子是挺好的，乖，眼睛大，还爱笑，一笑就俩酒窝。

唉，这人哪，长得俊溜点，待遇就是不一样。

正这么有一搭没一搭地想着，小彭的视线终于看了过来，和闷三儿对个正着，立刻露出一个毫无保留的笑，还举高了双手努力挥了挥。

这一挥，那一排队伍里有不少人回头看了过来，闷三儿对这些视线有点别扭，也只能随意地摆摆手，权当回应。

又过了十几分钟，交接班的人终于来了，小彭得以下班，当然他这一走就引发了一阵失望的埋怨，小彭笑着一迭声地说不好意思哦，眼睛只张望着闷三儿的方向，飞快地就跑了。

没想到的是队伍里虽然不少人鸟兽散了，却还有几个姑娘等在一旁，小彭拿着背包一出来就又被叫住了。

闷三儿看小彭和她们说了几句话，又指指自己这边，几个姑娘看上去有点失望，最后还是依依不舍地离开了。

看着小彭终于蹦跶过来，闷三儿刚想起身，一杯饮料就递到了跟前。

“三哥！”小彭乐颠颠地说，“请你喝奶茶！”

闷三儿看了看小彭笑得鼓鼓的脸颊，又看了看那包装颜色缤纷可爱的饮料，接了过来，转身去拿一旁的三八杠去了。

小彭反应过来，“啊，我忘了你要骑车哦。要不我先拿着好了。”他又伸手想要去接回那杯奶茶。

闷三儿却没理他，拿好了车，一手扶着把手，一手拿着饮料。

“没事儿，走吧。”

两人一车就这么慢慢地在巷子里走着，天光早已暗淡，路灯已经亮了起来，两旁的白墙黑瓦都被披上了一层朦胧的光晕。

“好喝吗？”小彭很期待地看着闷三儿喝了一口，又很期待地问。

本来以为会很腻味的，结果居然还不错。而且热乎乎的，手拿着非常暖和。

闷三儿照实说，“还行吧，不腻。”

小彭得意，“我特意让他们少放糖了。”

闷三儿点头，又喝了一口，品了一下，最后下了结论，“比不上豆汁儿。”

转头果然看到小彭一脸不堪回首的痛苦表情，想到早前吃早点的时候这小孩儿第一次喝豆汁儿的情景，忍不住笑起来。

闷三儿的音色很低，连带笑也笑得有胸腔共鸣似的，小彭感觉自己被嘲笑了，耳根有点红，连忙转移话题。

“三哥你今天怎么会过来啊？”他想到刚才一抬眼就看到对面站着闷三儿，还挺惊喜的。

“闲得呗，顺道儿。”闷三儿说，转而又像是回想起刚才的场面，突然说，“你这倒是挺新鲜的。”

“啊？”小彭一头雾水。

闷三儿瞥了他一眼，似笑非笑，“别人都是戏果儿挎蜜的，您这是被果儿倒着泡啊，厉害厉害。”

小彭这句模模糊糊听懂了个大概，十二万分地不好意思起来，又难免有点小得意，面上装得很不在意的样子，嘴角却已经忍不住要笑，“之前还好啦，今天人真的比较多。”

闷三儿没计较这句答非所问的回答，还想再挤兑一句，却听到旁边的人突然啊了一声。

“下雪了诶！”小彭兴奋地仰头。

闷三儿也抬头，果然不知不觉间，雪花开始一片片纷纷扬扬地从夜空中飘下，像不知何时开始回旋的小小舞者，被路灯的光照亮了各自的轨迹，最后再飘荡着重新隐入暗处，落到肩上、地上。

一瞬间四下格外寂静，静到仔细听也许能听到雪落地时噗噗的细响。

小彭的眼睛很亮，闪着光。

他举起手，手掌向上，晶莹的雪也就轻轻落到他的手掌心里。

北京的第一场雪，这就来了。


	5. Chapter 5

5

北京的第一场雪没多久就停了，并没有积起来。

小彭对此颇为失望，咬着筷子说，“我以为会下更久一点。”

此刻他和闷三儿挤在小馆子的后厨，搭了个桌儿吃晚饭，饭菜的热气满溢在整个空间，让临着外间的窗格子都结了一层朦胧的雾，耳边是忙忙碌碌的厨子们的喊声，倒是也挺热闹的。

闷三儿本来闷头吃菜，抬头瞥了他一眼，“你们那儿是不下雪是吧？”

小彭点头，“台湾不下，温哥华也不太下。”

“有这么稀罕么？”闷三儿有些费解，下雪在冬天的北京，实在是稀松平常的事儿。

“不一样的啦。”小彭边咬了一口新出炉的肚片边感慨，“以前啊，放圣诞假的时候我们会特地跑去多伦多玩，下雪的冬天才叫冬天啊。”

闷三儿哦了一声，“急什么，过阵子保管有的你玩儿的。”

但即使雪很快就停了，这天却是实打实地越来越冷了。

天一冷，最舒服的莫过于劳累一天，回家冲个热水澡，然后回到暖意融融的内屋里歪着。

闷三儿那一室一院，盥洗的地方原本是正屋里隔出来的一小间，砌了内墙，对着院子另开了扇门，洗澡的区域用个可有可无、形同虚设的帘子隔着，墙上装着小热水器，空间狭小，一个人还好，两个人站着就要转不过身来。

这天晚上闷三儿和小彭都在，闷三儿晚上约了人喝酒，先洗了个澡，洗完就收拾收拾准备出门了。

结果刚迈出正屋，就听到旁边从洗澡间那里传来嗷呜的一声，但再听，就只有水声了。

闷三儿的脚步停下了，想了想，还是走过去敲敲门。

“没事吧你？”

里面安静了会才传来小彭的声音，隔了层门，有些发闷，“没、没事啦！”

闷三儿皱了皱眉，等了会，见里面没动静，把手往口袋里一抄就准备走了。

没走几步，就听到背后门吱一声开了，小彭喊了一声，这次没隔着门，清晰了很多。

“三哥！”

闷三儿往回一看，小彭从门里只探个脑袋出来，湿哒哒的头发，一脑袋全是泡沫，样子有些滑稽。

见闷三儿回头，小彭苦了一张脸，寒意从打开的门缝里钻进去，打了个哆嗦。

“三哥，没热水了……”

闷三儿看了看热水器上的指针，又站到一旁，打开花洒，用手测了下。

“是没了，”他转回身，看了看在旁边披着条毯子缩着的小彭，“这玩意儿忒次，只能烧那么点儿水。”

这热水器的确又旧又小，满满烧起来也只够洗个二十分钟，闷三儿先前一个人，自然管够，小彭住进来后，和闷三儿洗澡的时间常常岔开，倒也没觉出什么问题。

可一旦撞上两个人晚上都在，还轮流去洗，就有些麻烦了。

“要不就用冷水好了。”小彭怕头上的肥皂水流得到处都是，只能一只手扯着毯子一只手兜着头发，姿势着实有些别扭。

闷三儿却没有回答，突然问，“身上打了肥皂么？。”

小彭摇头，“还没……”

闷三儿闻言，转身从毛巾架下随手拿下毛巾，往小彭那儿一扔，小彭单手险险接住。

“先擦干了再说。”

他说完这句就大步走出去了，留下小彭有点不明所以，头呢？这一头泡泡不用管了吗？

但这情况也没办法，只能弓着身低着头先把身上擦干了，再费了好大劲地又套上衣服，出来的时候一下子没了浴室里热气的庇护，被冻得猛一哆嗦。

缩着脖子一路小跑进了正屋，迎面而来的暖气让小彭一下子有种人生都被拯救般的感动，一边关上门一边说，“三哥，还是在这里等水烧好，反正有暖气也比较舒……”

话还没说完，转身就看到闷三儿坐沙发上正抽着烟，对面的茶几上放了个红色的脸盆。

似乎是感觉到小彭疑问的视线，闷三儿指了指一旁的热水壶，“烧着水呢，等水烧开了再兑点冷水，冲个头应该够了。”

小彭条件反射地回答了一声好，一瞬间觉得这场景跟一个多星期前自己第一次来这里的时候倒是格外地像。

从寒冷的地方跑到温暖的这间屋子里，桌子上是发出轻微细响的电热水壶，三哥手里的烟好像也还是一个牌子的。

其实三哥抽烟其实还挺帅的，烟这么夹在骨节分明的指缝里，按最近新学的词来说，是看着真有“范儿”。

头上还都是肥皂泡的小彭突然发散思维、神游天外地这么想。

正在走神呢，水壶也如那晚一样适时冒声儿了，闷三儿起身拎了水壶，把水往红脸盆里倒了些，又出门去了。

再回来的时候，脸盆里的水已经满了，闷三儿把它往茶几上一放，“试试水温。”

小彭把手往里放了放，“刚刚好。”

闷三儿点头，又转身往沙发上坐回去了，坐下来看到小彭依然看着他，两个人大眼瞪小眼了一阵。

最后是闷三儿忍不住笑了，“你这是等什么呢，快洗啊，难不成要我动手帮你这大小伙子洗头啊。”

“啊！”小彭回过神，连忙去搬角落里的小马扎，放在茶几前坐下，把脸低下来，恨不得立刻把头往水里埋。

这样三哥就不会看到自己有些发红的脸色了。

不过即使真埋进去了，耳朵也还是在外面，遮不住他泛红的耳根，也阻挡不了闷三儿低低的笑声钻进耳朵里。

肥皂泡很快洗得差不多了，小彭还从来没有在人的眼皮底下洗头的经验，莫名地有些尴尬。偶尔抬眼看看闷三儿，对方倒像是根本不在意有个人就这么坐在自己面前用个盆儿洗头，好像这很正常似的，只管翘着二郎腿看电视。

小彭心里在意，手上的速度就更加快了，三下五除二地解决好，自觉干净了，就要抬起头拿手边的毛巾擦干。

“哎，你这儿还没洗干净呢，白白一块儿。”从头到尾一句话没说的闷三儿突然开口，吓得他差点没跳起来。

“哪、哪里？”小彭只能维持一个僵硬的低头的动作，怕一抬头头发上的水往衣服里面流。

“这儿，这儿。”闷三儿在自己脑袋上比划着位置，奈何小彭姿势微妙，看不太到，愣是没摸到地方。

“得了得了，还真要我动手。”

闷三儿无奈，站起身走过去，绕到小彭身侧，用手从盆子里舀了点水，往小彭耳根后的那一小块地方冲了冲，果然就有没洗掉的一点肥皂泡流了下来。

“啊，谢谢。”小彭有点不好意思，下意识又要抬头去拿一边的毛巾。

结果一只手按住了他的头。

“别动别动，洗都洗了，再帮你看看。”闷三儿嘴里叼着烟，说话有点含混，语气倒是很随意。

这下搞得小彭有点僵硬，但也只能停着不动。

闷三儿的手劲儿和以前去的理发店里那些女孩子的手完全不一样，很有力道，长着茧的指节在发间略过，有些痒。

好像还能从指间闻到那个牌子的烟的味道。

这边小彭又走了下神，闷三儿还在检查着小彭的头发，把残留的一点黏腻随手用水冲去。

这小孩儿的头发，不长也不短，干的时候蓬松，浸湿了还挺软的，这样呼噜几把，手感还挺不错。

看看都干净了，顺手就拿过一边的毛巾，往小彭的头上一盖。

“行了，擦干吧。”

小彭这才终于擦着头发抬起头，这一通折腾，颈椎都有些酸了。

闷三儿擦干净了手，又窝回沙发上看电视去了，小彭抱着脸盆去浴室把水倒了，小小的生活风波这才算结束。

“咱俩老错开洗也不是办法，”闷三儿看他坐下，有一搭没一搭地说，“根本问题不解决，心里不舒坦。”

小彭扯了扯还有点濡湿的发尖，“那怎么办？”

“去澡堂？”闷三儿想了想，好像也是个解决办法。

“澡堂啊！”闷三儿听到这亢奋的一声，转头看去，就看到小彭眼睛发亮地看着自己。

闷三儿一脸莫名，“对啊，澡堂，澡堂怎么了？”

“是传说中的北京澡堂！”小彭兴奋地说，“我一直很想见识一下诶！”

闷三儿又觉得匪夷所思了，“我又要问你了，有这么稀罕么？”

小彭也跟着笑起来，“有啊！”

闷三儿瞥了他一眼，忍不住有点被逗笑，“行行行，有就有吧。”

当然最后洗澡的这件根本问题，还是靠一个新热水器解决的。

小彭和闷三儿忙乎了半天，终于把一个看上去靠谱很多的新热水器装到了原来的位置，两个人仰头看着，挺有成就感的。

“三哥，”小彭问，“这样好吗，感觉是为了我才换热水器诶。”

“少给自己脸上贴金，”闷三儿敲了敲水管，“那破玩意儿早该换了。”

转头看了看旁边还是有些惴惴的小彭，挑了挑眉毛，“你要介意，再把它拆了退回去。”

小彭连忙笑着摆手，“哎呀，那不至于啦。”

“那不就得了，别磨唧，”他揉了把小彭的头发，“去吃饭去。”


	6. Chapter 6

6  
  
冬天一到，天黑得是越来越早，小彭却相反，每天回来得越来越晚了。  
  
闷三儿原本以为小彭那饮料店大排长龙也不过就是一时半会的事儿，等新鲜劲儿过去了，原来是怎样还怎样。  
  
结果居然人越来越多了。  
  
有一回他还像之前那次一样，顺道儿拐去看看，本来想等等小彭下班，但队伍越排越长，眼看着下班的点儿都过了半小时了，收银台后面的小彭还是忙得不可开交，甚至都没注意到胡同对面在自行车上坐着抽烟的闷三儿。  
  
闷三儿又等了会，看他忙也没叫他，索性骑上车回去了。  
  
  
到家的时候小彭刚好来电话，跟闷三儿说晚上加班，晚饭不用等他了。  
  
直到晚上九点多，小彭才一脸疲惫地回来，连原本很精神地总是不受主人控制的一两撮乱毛都耷拉着。  
  
“哟，你这是搬砖去了还是怎么地，”闷三儿正好从内屋出来，仔细瞧了瞧小彭，“看你这蔫了吧唧的。”  
  
小彭叫了一声三哥，就一屁股瘫坐在了沙发上，双眼放空，重重叹了口气，没什么意义仅表放松，“好累哦……”  
  
“生意这么好啊，都要加班儿了。”闷三儿起身倒了杯水给他，看他接过去，咕嘟咕嘟仰头一口气喝干。  
  
“是啊，本来人都少了，又突然多了好多，”小彭抓了抓头皮，“我那天听说啊，好像有客人拍了照片，发到网路上，结果就变这样了。”  
  
“拍你啊？”闷三儿挑眉，刻意退后一步，靠着矮柜上下打量了下，打趣道，“看不出来啊，挺有能耐啊你。”  
  
小彭嘴角勾起，想笑，又憋住了，“还好啦，也是因为我们店里的东西好喝啊！”  
  
闷三儿不置可否地嗯了一声，抽了根烟出来，点上了，烟吐出来后才开口，“不过啊，你们得小心点儿，这年头，总有些挑事儿的混子。”  
  
小彭啊了一声，“挑事儿？”  
  
他模仿闷三儿的这半句语调不伦不类，闷三儿被逗笑了，摇摇头，“没事儿，你自个儿掂量着，有事儿给我电话。”  
  
  
  
————  
  
一直以来闷三儿都觉着自个儿特有先见之明。  
  
大概是在一个地界儿混得久了，风风雨雨经历过不少，对有些事儿会有种天然的警觉。  
  
他说要出事儿，准会出事儿，他说这事儿没完，准没完。  
  
  
  
比如小彭那边，果然就遇上麻烦了。  
  
  
也是赶巧儿，那天闷三儿正好又骑车路过，想了想还是去小彭那儿转一圈看看，盘算着如果队很长他就直接走人，如果人少他就等等。  
  
结果才走了一小段，还隔着点路，就看到远处饮料店的方向，一群人围成一圈，时不时有人嚷嚷，还夹杂着女孩儿的尖叫，吵得很。  
  
  
闷三儿眉头一皱，加紧蹬了几下，骑到近前，也不管车有没有停好，随手往旁边一丢，扒开人群往里挤了进去。  
  
在圆圈的中心是一群人扭打在一起，充当武器的有棒球棍和木板条，就着路灯仔细一看，拿着棒球棍的都是群年轻人，穿的衣服各色各样，拿着木板条的倒是都统一穿着黑色的卫衣——是那家饮料店的店员。  
  
只这一眼，闷三儿就知道是怎么回事儿了，心里咯噔一下，眼睛迅速扫过去，果然看到另一头那小孩儿也正和人扭打着，还不是和一个，是和两个，因为个头高，身手又灵活，被左右夹攻也没落下风，就是脸上显然挂了彩。  
  
  
闷三儿什么话都没说，几步过去就把从后面扯着小彭领子的那个人一拎，顺势就往地上一甩，一脚就过去了。  
  
不看地下的这个什么反应，也还没等旁边的人回过神来，闷三儿的手已经径自掐着另一个混子的脖子，把他从小彭的背上抓了下来，小混子本能地想要反击，一拳过去，落在这看着不高，还穿着棉服的大叔的身板上，跟打一堵墙似的。一愣之间，已经被反扭着手按在地上了。  
  
原本地上的那个这时总算爬起来，嘴里吼着，“你谁啊！多管什么闲事儿啊！”  
  
闷三儿还按着人呢，听到言语抬头，对方原本怒气冲冲地就要拿起先前被小彭打到地上的棒球棍，准备上前动手，一对到他的眼神，心里莫名发憷，呆了一呆。  
  
“孙子！你愣着干啥呢！”被按着的那个拼命仰着头，看到面前的同伴不动手，急了，“快上啊！”  
  
这一来二去之间旁边原本扭打正酣的人也注意到了这边，拿着棒球棍的那个也反应过来，面前这是一年纪不小的中年人，怕他做什么——  
  
  
球棒猛地一挥下去，却在中途就脱力了，手腕已经不知何时被闷三儿紧紧扣住，力道十足，竟然丝毫挣脱不开，腕关节处一阵生疼，忍不住哀嚎出声。  
  
这一下旁边更是骚动起来，其他几个腾的出手的正要过来，却有一个喊了声，“都别乱来！”  
  
出声的那人染着一头黄毛，个子小小，脖子这儿有个刺青，他一喊其他人都犹豫了下，停了脚步。  
  
那黄毛走过去，把那正脱力悬着的棒球棍轻轻拿过，取了下来，另一只手搭上了闷三儿那正用着力的手臂。  
  
“三爷，算了算了，”黄毛说，很恳切的样子，“这群小子都新来的，不懂事儿，不认识您，您见笑了。”  
  
闷三儿这才转头看了看，黄毛对上他的眼神，也是心中一凛，心下有点打鼓，另一只拿着棒球棍的手本能地紧了紧。  
  
  
但闷三儿就这么打量了他一会，手慢慢松开了，那小混子已经痛得直抽气，捏着手腕直骂街。  
  
黄毛却不理他，只对闷三儿说，“三爷，您知道我是个懂规矩的，我要知道这店是您罩着的，我绝不敢动。”  
  
  
闷三儿皱眉，“谁让你们来的？”  
  
这是他开口说的第一句话，声音不大，但音色低沉，不怒自威。  
  
黄毛左右看了看，靠近了点，在闷三儿耳边嘀咕了几句。  
  
末了，黄毛说，“我这边去回了他们，他们要知道是您，也肯定是一万个服气，三爷您只管放心。”  
  
闷三儿没什么表情，点了点头，目光扫到旁边挂着彩还忙着搀扶其他店员的小彭，又看了看那两个被他教训了的不长眼的混子。  
  
“滚！”他低吼一声。  
  
  
  
于是这群来砸店的就这么都滚了。  
  
前脚刚走，后脚民警就到了，饮料店里唯一的女孩报的警，小姑娘吓得语无伦次，反倒是小彭他们安慰了她半天。  
  
小彭边帮店里的人收拾被砸了的部分桌椅，边偷偷张望，想要寻找闷三儿的身影，但怎么都找不到，似乎那群人走的时候闷三儿也消失了。  
  
就地录了个简单的笔录，所有人都默契地没提闷三儿。都结束了以后，小彭才想起来看手机，手机上是一条短信，号码是闷三儿的。  
  
短信就九个字：  
  
“回去了 你记得去医院。”  
  
  
  
自己也受了点伤的店长匆忙收拾了下就关了店，吩咐店员们都一起去医院看看，医药费报销。一群人捂脸捶肩，哀哀戚戚地就要出发，转头却看到小彭正站一边看着手机。  
  
“小彭，看什么呢，一起啊。”店长喊了句。  
  
小彭抬头，反应过来，想了想，“我没事，你们去吧，我先回家看看！”  
  
  
他也不等他们回答，就拎着包跑走了。  
  
  
  
小彭是一路小跑回家的，身上有几个刚才扭打过程中被撞伤的地方，跑的时候也不是太疼，一停下来反倒都泛上来了，忍不住站在门口哎哟了一声。  
  
正屋的门刷得一声就开了，闷三儿在门里，和他正对着打了个照面。  
  
小彭原本以为他要对自己没去医院的事兴师问罪，结果闷三儿没说什么，只是侧了身让他进门。  
  
“坐那儿去。”闷三儿指了指沙发。  
  
小彭顿时有种小时候犯错被老师点到的错觉，当即老老实实在沙发上坐下，就差没正坐了。  
  
但闷三儿依然没说什么，反而也走到沙发边，示意小彭的脸抬起来，然后俯下身看了看。  
  
“小伤，”闷三儿观察之后起身，下了判断，“身上呢？都全乎么？”  
  
“全，全！”好学生小彭忙不迭回答，“就一点点酸痛鹅已啦。”  
  
  
闷三儿看了看那张挂着彩还没心没肺的脸，哼了一声，转身去了里屋，出来的时候拿着一个不大不小的铁盒子，往茶几上一放。  
  
掀开来，什么纱布碘酒创口贴绷带……一应俱全。  
  
小彭目瞪口呆地看着闷三儿熟练地拿起碘酒和棉签，又二话不说地开始帮自己清理起脸上的伤口来。  
  
  
谁能想到三哥这样的人家里会有这么全一药箱啊？  
  
等等，谁家床底下又会常年放着军刺呢？  
  
住进来以后种种细节在脑海里盘旋，混杂着刚才那惊险，好吧，对三哥来说好像也没有很惊险，但是对自己来说很惊险的一幕……小彭陷入了沉思。  
  
  
闷三儿正撕着创口贴呢，突然听到旁边难得一直安静的小彭犹犹豫豫地开口，“三哥，我问你哦……”  
  
闷三儿没停下，啪一记，把创口贴贴上了。“说。”  
  
“你是很厉害的人吧！”小彭问，然后又想了想用什么词，“这边的角头！”  
  
闷三儿顿了一顿，“角（ga）头（tou）？”  
  
小彭心里一喜，这次轮到自己解释了，连忙说，“就是老大，有很多小弟那种。”  
  
闷三儿反应过来，“哪能啊。”  
  
“那为什么他们都听你的嘞？”  
  
闷三儿不置可否，轻描淡写地说，“混得久了，认识多点儿人罢了。”  
  
没想到小彭并不买账，摇头，“三哥你肯定是骗我的，看刚才你打架的样子，一定是叱咤风云！名震江湖！高手中——的高手！”  
  
想到闷三儿刚才的身手，又畅想了下看过的香港武侠电影，小彭亢奋起来，双手举起来做了个电影里常见的武打起手式。  
  
“别动别动，”闷三儿毫不留情地打下了他的手，皱眉，“再动给你拎医院去。”  
  
小彭哦了一声，放下手乖乖回到原来的姿势。  
  
  
闷三儿又看了看，就剩一个地方了，一块靠近耳朵的淤肿，有点泛红。  
  
虽然挂了彩没错，但确实没怎么伤着，想起刚才小彭打架的样子，决定还是给个肯定，“你小子，还不错嘛，挺能打的。”  
  
小彭立马得意，“开什么玩笑，我可是经常健身的，打架很厉害哦！”  
  
“健身？怎么没看你跟着我跑步？”  
  
小彭气势弱了下去，“哦，我指的是在加拿大啦……”  
  
  
闷三儿笑了笑，此刻他正俯下身处理那最后一块伤口，低沉的笑声离耳鼓很近，有些粗糙的指尖碰着淤肿的地方，有些痛又有些痒。  
  
想想刚才同样这几根手指能一下把人手腕扣住，还能一下把人拎起来，一下把人按地上……  
  
  
闷三儿起身，看了看莫名其妙开始憋笑的小彭，“你笑什么呢？”  
  
“啊？”小彭应声抬头，他的眼睛很亮，此刻满是亮堂堂的笑意，“哦，就是我觉得三哥你其实不像角头。”  
  
闷三儿皱眉，这小孩儿又在想什么呢。  
  
小彭顿了顿，像是为了制造了个小悬念，但又忍不住很快说了，“像超级英雄，superhero！你知道吗，superhero！”  
  
闷三儿哑然失笑，摇头，“说什么呢你。”  
  
  
  
“谢谢三哥你帮我们。”小彭笑完，还是觉得应该正色道个谢。  
  
闷三儿收拾了下，把没用到的东西都扔回药箱里。  
  
  
  
“应该的。”他点了根烟，挥挥手，“以后当我罩着你了，行吧？”  
  
“行啊！”小彭一口答应，手放在胸口做出感动崇拜状，“哇，被超级英雄罩着诶！”  
  
闷三儿随手就把手边的纱布扔了过去，“你差不多行了，啊。”  
  
“哇，超级英雄扔过来的纱布！”  
  
  
又是一根没来得及丢掉的棉签。  
  
  
  
“哇，超级英雄扔过来的棉签！”  
  
  
  
…………


	7. Chapter 7

7

一到冬天，天就黑得特别早。

小彭动身准备从饮料店回家的时候，才不过五点，天就已经黑得透透的了，亮着暖黄色光芒的路灯只是从视觉上给人一种暖意，抵挡不住从领子里往里钻的冷风，让人急切地想要奔逃回温暖的家，或者和朋友聚上一聚，吃一顿热乎乎的晚饭。

小彭把脖子缩到羽绒衣里，边往前走边想，大概三哥现在就在等着吃大餐呢。

他中午就接到短信，闷三儿发给他的，说晚上他有事儿，会回来得晚一些。

[ 哦，我知道啦。]

对方如此简单的一句话，纯属告知，小彭想来想去好像也只能这么回。

其实头两个礼拜他们都是来去自便，只是时间凑上了才会一起回个家吃个晚饭，也很少这样发短信知会一声去向，但从最近开始，倒是会互相提前告诉一声儿了。

什么时候呢，小彭想了想，好像就是从那次店里差点被砸了以后开始的。

这样有一搭没一搭地神游着，路过他原本很喜欢穿的运动牌子的店面橱窗时，难免又在新品面前留恋驻足了一会，最后还是插着口袋走了，跑去胡同口的小店里吃了碗炸酱面，然后晃回了家。

院子和他第一天到这儿的时候没什么区别，但那会儿十足的小心翼翼，现在已经是熟门熟路，穿过那寂寥许久的葡萄架，几步路就到了正屋前，打开门，就算是回到了“温暖的家”。

在暖和的室内，人总算是彻底放松下来，一个闲闲无事的冬天的晚上，窝在沙发上，看看电视，上上网，发发呆，吃吃零食，偶尔可以听到院子外面跑过的狗的叫唤，还有更远的大马路上零星漏进来的汽车喇叭声。

像在这个情景下的人通常会做的那样，小彭就这样自然而然地，歪在沙发上睡着了。

再醒来的时候，是被砰的一声关门声惊醒的。

脑子还未完全清醒过来，有种被从梦乡里强行拔起来的昏沉，小彭坐起身，头发睡得凌乱，眼睛黏在一起，张都张不开，只能揉了揉，就这么飘忽了几秒钟。

虽然本能地很想再倒回沙发上睡个昏天黑地，但最后小彭还是起身去看个究竟——迷迷瞪瞪的大脑里没来由地想，要是是小偷，自己是不是得转头冲去拿那个军刺啊。

结果这一看，倒是清醒了大半。

被院子里那盏小灯泡照亮的人影，当然不是小偷，是闷三儿。

但那样子倒真的不像是刚进了自己家门儿，也没有进屋，就这么靠着门，在正对着院子的两阶台阶上坐着，头低低地埋在黑色的羽绒外套里，又戴着黑色的毛线帽，整个人像融进夜色里，唯有手指上的烟头燃着一点星火。

小彭担心起来，连衣服都没披就出了门，几步跑过去，蹲下来小心地凑近了。

“三哥？”他侧过头，想要努力看清闷三儿的脸，“你没事吧？”

闷三儿听到声儿才抬头，灯泡发出的微弱的光这才照到了他的脸，依然是有些严肃犀利的面相，甚至会被不熟悉的人认为可怕，但小彭还是能感觉到他此刻的样子和平时不大一样。

闷三儿的视线缓缓落到小彭身上，有些疑惑地皱起眉头，像是一时间忘记了家里原来还住着另一个人一样，过了几秒反应过来。

“啊，彭儿啊，”闷三儿笑了笑，“你来了啊。”

他一开口，小彭就闻到了酒气。

闷三儿之前也有出去喝酒聚会的时候，但都没醉过。

这次这是明显喝多了吧，小彭想。

“还好吗？不要紧吧？”风一吹，只穿着单衣的小彭才觉出冻来，缩了缩脖子，想要伸手去扶闷三儿，手却被闷三儿拨开了。

“不用你不用你，能走着呢——”闷三儿用没拿烟的手往地上一支，起身后慢悠悠地就往屋子那边走了。

小彭愣了下连忙跟上，闷三儿却突然停下了脚步，转头看了看小彭，一脸惊奇的样子。

“诶，我说彭儿啊，你怎么穿这么少？冻着怎么办呐？”

小彭啊了一声，还没反应过来，一顶温热的帽子就这么戴到了自己的头上，严格意义来说，是被大力扣下来的。

闷三儿看了看，像是很满意他这个样子，笑了几声，就又晃悠着进屋去了，留下小彭扯着毛线帽在原地哭笑不得，“什么啦……”

进了屋，一眼就看到闷三儿已经径自脱了外套，在沙发上坐下了，头仰在靠垫上，闭着眼。看起来没有怎么要闹腾的意思。

心里暗自对闷三儿的酒风稍稍松了口气，小彭想了想这屋里能解酒的东西，最后还是从小冰箱里拿了点牛奶，又怕冷的喝着不舒服，就放热水里泡暖了。

等小彭拿着温牛奶回来的时候，闷三儿却已经不在外间了。

掀开门帘，进到里间，闷三儿果然在床尾坐着，眉头紧皱，盯着眼前的墙，像是发呆，又像是沉思。

不知为何，小彭没来由地愣了一下，刚才那种“三哥和平时不太一样”的感觉又来了。

他把牛奶拿到闷三儿面前，闷三儿接过，看了看小彭，仰头一口气喝完了，却没有把杯子还给小彭，只随手放在一边。

“来，坐。”闷三儿拍了拍他旁边的位置。

小彭哦了一声，坐下了，但莫名地有点手脚不知该往哪里放的无措，抓了抓脖子，正想说句早点休息，就听到旁边的人突然开了口。

“你知道这是什么么？”

小彭眨眨眼，也抬头去看闷三儿手指指着的方向，才意识到刚才闷三儿一直盯着的，是那面墙上的几张照片。

之前小彭也偷偷观察过这几张被简单地贴在墙上的黑白照片，没有相框，照片的边沿都泛黄了，一看就年代久远，和有些反驳的墙体彼此映衬。

他指着的那一张上，几个年轻人勾肩搭背地站一块儿，看着镜头，或笑或闹。

“这是三哥你以前的照片吧？”小彭站起身，凑上去细看，想要辨认出年轻的闷三儿，瞪着看了半天，指着一个在后排的皱着眉的青年，有点兴奋地回头确认，“这个是你吧？”

闷三儿点了点头，小彭又远看近看地端详一会儿，末了感慨，“很帅哦！”

“哪儿啊，就一刺头儿。”闷三儿又掏出一支烟，点上了，沉默了一会，烟只是夹在手里，一点一点。

“一眨眼，这都二十年了。”

小彭又坐了回去，直觉告诉他现在最好不要说话。

其实在相处的这几个星期里，闷三儿也常常提起过去，北京城像是他亲眼看着长起来的，时不时就要念叨下当年和曾经，那些忍不住让人慨叹的变化，那些坚守着的不变。

但它们大多属于生活上的细节，偶尔裹挟着淡淡的惆怅，也很快被北京爷们儿那一股子不服输的硬气盖了过去。

然而此刻，闷三儿说这句话的语气，神态，却是小彭从未见过的，和之前在打架的时候能一把把人扯下来的三哥完全不同，和之前他所见过的，所有时刻的三哥，都不太一样。

不过说是所有时刻，拢共算起来，也不过是几个星期啊。

在二十年面前，短得像是一眨眼，如大海里一滴微不足道的水。

一种失落一闪而过，情绪也跟着低下来。还没等小彭来得及细想为何消沉，闷三儿终于开口了。

“站我旁边那小子，”他用夹着烟的手指了指那张照片，“是不是块头特别地大。”

小彭眯起眼，“是诶。”

那的确是个介于胖和壮之间的男孩子，剃着平头，手勾着年轻的一脸不爽的闷三儿，笑得眼睛成了一条缝。

“和我小时候长得还蛮像的，”小彭回想了下自己小时候的样子。

“你？”闷三儿听到这句，终于侧过头来，挑眉，“你小时候长这样啊？”

“是啊，”小彭和闷三儿的视线对上了，有些不好意思地笑起来，“诶，你不要不信啦！”

“行行，我信，”闷三儿总算收回目光，转回身，摇了摇头，“这还真是，男大十八变啊。”

他顿了一顿，“也是，二十年前，你要跟我说，那大胖小子会变现在这样，我肯定也不信。”

小彭笑了起来，“他现在怎样？变很瘦哦？”

闷三儿没有说话，抬起手抽了第一口烟，早已点燃的烟的尾部，烟灰堆积着，岌岌可危，看得人心里莫名发慌。

“他死了。”

许久之后，闷三儿说，他的声音和落在地上的烟灰一样暗哑。

——————————————————

“照片上那小子，叫大齐，小时候都叫他齐大胖。”

“那时候在咱们这片儿，他是个挺有名的角儿，谁都不敢欺负，茬架特狠，都说要有个排名，他指定是第一。”

“我？都说我排第二。”

“切，我那是让他，谁叫他是我兄弟。”

“你别看他这样，他手还特巧，诶，你说，是不是胖的人，手反而巧？反正他能做小玩意儿泡果儿，还真让他狗屎运，成了几回。”

“有一小木人儿，搁那抽屉里这么多年了，就是他给我的，那时候怎么说的来着？说是要做了提前给我未来的娃儿当礼物，哈，好笑吧，那会儿都还单着呢。”

“当然我现在也单着，他这礼物，白搁我这儿搁了这么多年了。”

讲完这句，一时间又沉默下来，里屋的灯色调昏黄，给飘上来的烟都染上一层老旧的淡金色。

“三哥……”

小彭看着闷头抽烟的闷三儿，心里一阵发苦，想要打破这让人窒息的寂静。却又不知能说什么。

“你知道他是怎么走的么？”最后还是闷三儿开了口，一个不需要答案的问题。

“他是跳下来的，就今天早上，从他家旁边一写字楼上，十七楼。”

“给人当保安，当了这么些年，好容易存了点儿积蓄，要拿出来给老娘治病，结果全被一狗娘养的骗子给骗了，那孙子假装银行给他打电话，二十年啊，赚的钱，就这么没了，全没了。”

“报了案，说抓不到，人早跑了，就算抓着了，钱也不一定回得来。“

“我操他祖宗十八代！”

“齐大胖，也操他大爷的，遇到事儿不跟兄弟讲，自己扛着，当年替人挨刀卖命，谁他妈怕过，大不了就吃枪子儿，结果自己悄没声儿地就这么跳了，一了百了。”

闷三儿那原本总是低沉有力，有着天然压迫感的声音，此刻却是嘶哑的。

“这他妈的都是什么事儿，什么世道！过得，这都叫什么熬淘日子！”

他把手上的烟在旁边的墙上狠狠掐灭了，乳白色的墙壁上泛起一个黑色的灼烧的痕迹。

沉默了一会，才想起来身边还坐着个小彭，转头看了看，小彭正一眨不眨地也看着他，表情比哭还难看，眉毛皱得死紧，嘴巴动了又动，像是想要说什么，却什么都没说出来。

闷三儿平了平自己急促的喘息，摇摇头，“不用勉强，你这年纪，懂什么啊，什么都不懂。”

他又从口袋里抽出一根烟，最后一根了，被压得有些扁。

用打火机点火的时候，手不可控制地微微发抖。

“别说你了，我都不懂。”

不懂这一眨眼间，世界怎么就成了这样，他们这些人怎么就成了这样，日子怎么就成了这样。

闷三儿觉得疲惫，一种从骨子里泛上来的累，像是身上的各种陈年的伤口、刀疤，都突然要一起折腾着找他算账。

酒精那种热血冲头的感觉似乎终于慢慢平息，取而代之的是一种被抽空了的空虚。

他慢慢倒下去，仰面直接躺到了床上，左手的手臂盖在脸上，小彭看不清他的表情，也不能确定那一闪而过的，是不是闷三儿的眼泪。

超级英雄，superhero，小彭想，原来也是会这样伤心难过的。

他没有说话也没有动，而是就这么看着闷三儿，他也不知道自己在等什么，或许也没有在等什么，他只是不想这个时候离开罢了。

那第三根烟还在一点点燃烧着，闷三儿却毫无动静，像是睡着了。

小彭想了想，起身绕过去把他手里的烟轻轻拿走，在床头的烟灰缸里摁灭了。

又绕回床尾，把闷三儿脚上的拖鞋脱了下来，放在地上，摆放整齐。

最后又站了一会儿，听着闷三儿泛着酒气的呼吸，挠了挠头，索性去浴室那边拿了块湿毛巾来，想要帮闷三儿擦擦脸。

但闷三儿的脸被一只手臂遮着，小彭又没干过这种活儿，一时间也有些手足无措。

毛巾正犹犹豫豫地要伸过去，手腕就被闷三儿反手扣住了。

“你折腾什么呢？”闷三儿哑着声音抬头说。

小彭有点慌神，假装没有看到闷三儿眼睫毛上那一点湿润的痕迹，咳了一声，“呃……我，帮你擦一下啦，这样睡起来会舒服一点。”

闷三儿哦了一声，却没有放开扣住小彭手腕的手，反而眯了眯眼睛，像是仔细在看小彭的样子。

“你干嘛戴着我那毛线帽啊？”闷三儿的口气充满疑惑。

“啊？”小彭傻了一下才反应过来，也许是自进屋以来就一直忙着闷三儿的事，自己头上的毛线帽居然就这么一直戴着了，也忘了拿下来。

但这不是你帮我扣上的吗！？

小彭内心吼了这么一句，想想又不能跟个醉酒人士计较，只能伸出空着的那只手去把毛线帽扯下来，“好啦好啦，我拿下——”

话还没说完，那只手也被人中途拦住了，拉了下来。

“拿什么啊拿，”闷三儿说，“我又没让你拿下来。”

小彭两只手分别被闷三儿扣着，这姿势着实别扭，要他脚上不使力撑着，估计就得倒下去了。

正懵着呢，闷三儿却自己把一只手放开了，没等小彭反应过来，闷三儿已经抬手摸了摸他右耳上边，毛线帽的边缘，把冒出来乱翘的几根头发理了理。

“你这样啊，”闷三儿歪着头，仔细端详着，语气里像是带了点隐约的笑意，“看着挺好的，暖和。”

小彭一瞬间恍惚了下，更慌神了，但又隐隐觉得他那动作有点眼熟，仔细一想，想到闷三儿逗隔壁院子里那只狗好像也是这个动作，又哭笑不得了一回。

“睡吧，三哥。”小彭拍拍他的肩，顿了一顿，“我妈总说，好好睡一觉，第二天一切都会好起来的。

闷三儿笑了笑，没有反驳这句有些天真的，明显是哄小孩的话，但还是把眼睛闭上了。

在陷入令人安心的睡眠的前一刻，他想的是，小彭和毛线帽真还挺搭的，如果能换个颜色就更好，更衬他。

他以为他会梦到一些事儿，像以前每次喝醉的时候做的梦一样。

梦到那些多年前的记忆，那些不在的人，老北京，老胡同，六哥他们，大齐，爹妈。

但这一觉，居然什么梦都没有做。

一只手的掌心，一直被温热地握着。


	8. Chapter 8

8

闷三儿喝醉的那晚，后半夜下起了小雪。

第二天早上雪积了薄薄的一层，像是把所有复杂难言的情绪，都悄悄掩去了，不留丝毫痕迹。

闷三儿醒来的时候，屋里已经没人，桌上放着一袋豆浆和一包芝麻饼，摸了摸，已经彻底凉了。

旁边一张小纸条，两行字。

“我先去上班了。

早饭要记得热一下哦。”

右下角还画了一个简单的笑脸，严格意义来说是两个，第一次画没画成功，画了一半作者估计就失去了信心，画第二次才大功告成。

闷三儿看着这张纸条，虽然头因为宿醉的关系，痛得不行，还是忍不住失笑。

热个早饭这样的事儿，谁不知道啊，当咱三岁小孩儿呢。

但想想这倒是这么多年，第一次被人这样照顾。

还是被一个小孩儿。

打开门一看，雪在院子里的葡萄架上盖了薄薄一层，闷三儿抬头看了看天，想着不知道这雪会下到什么时候。

脑海里又浮现小彭之前那次失望地说“只有下雪的冬天才是冬天”的样子，不知为何他突然就希望这雪能再下大一点儿。

——————

那天闷三儿头痛，加上左右没什么事儿，索性犯了个懒，中饭随便吃了点就又回去睡了个囫囵觉儿。

到了傍晚，看了看天，那小雪还在不紧不慢地下着，想了想，还是穿上羽绒服，戴上帽子和皮手套，推着自行车出了门。

就这样晃悠到了小彭那店附近，转了转却没见到人，想想一路上好像也没见到小彭，闷三儿琢磨着这大概是错开了，转身就回去了。

回家路上顺便又买了点晚饭回去，拎着袋子进了门，本以为小彭应该已经到家了，结果屋子还和自己不久前走时一样，空空如也。

是去别的地方玩儿了？

小彭的确有时会和店里的朋友一起去吃饭，但最近一般也都会短信告诉一声儿。

闷三儿看了眼手机，没有新短信的提醒。

那就应该只是路上耽搁了，这样想着，闷三儿也没把晚饭放冰箱里，随手搁在了桌上。转身去沙发上坐着看起了电视。

一集电视剧就这样过去了，闷三儿看了看电视机上头搁着的小闹钟，已经快七点。

小彭还没回来。

闷三儿又瞄了一眼桌上的晚饭，还是起身一袋袋拎进了绿皮小冰箱，放完了又坐回沙发上。

又过了半集的时间，前面那一集好歹看进去了点，这后面半集演的什么闷三儿完全没看进去，看了几次表，最后还是起身出门了。

又骑着车去了小彭那家店，也不知是因为小彭不在还是下雪的缘故，排队的姑娘家都不见人影，门口没什么人，闷三儿把车停好就走上前，凑过去想要打听打听。

在收银台前站着的是那个店里唯一的姑娘，圆圆脸，对闷三儿像是很有印象，很爽朗地开口，“诶，您是小彭他哥吧！”

闷三儿有时会顺路和小彭一起下班，但都是只在一边等，从没有走近过，那姑娘认识他让他微微地诧异了一下，“诶，是我。”

圆脸姑娘突然笑起来，“您声音可真好听。”

闷三儿愣了愣，“什么？”

圆脸姑娘笑意盈盈，“小彭老提您，您来接他下班的时候他就特别精神，跑得也特别快，之前有人闹事儿那会儿也是您帮的忙吧，谢谢您啦，我们都看着呢。”

闷三儿摆摆手，“嗨，这点小事儿，应该的，”他顿了顿，“但我声音怎么着和这有关系么？”

圆脸姑娘眼睛转了转，带点打趣的样子，“小彭老夸您，说得天上地下，跟超人似的，还说您声音特好听，我一直想听呢。”

她笑起来，“果然小彭他没夸张。”

闷三儿听到小彭背地里夸自己，莫名地有点高兴，但又被这健谈爽直的年轻小姑娘弄得有点臊得慌，只好低了低头，清了清嗓子，转到正题上来。

“姑娘，受累问一句，你知道小彭去哪儿了吗？”

圆脸姑娘疑惑，“他今天下午两点就请假回去了啊，我还以为他早回家了。”

说完这句，像是想起什么，转身进到里面的工作间去了，拿出来一个手机，闷三儿一眼认出是小彭的。

“这是他落下的，丢工作台上了，走得可急了，拎起包就走。”

闷三儿的心一沉，“他说去哪儿了么？”

圆脸姑娘皱眉思考了下，“嗯……好像有个修车的老头儿来找过他，然后他就跟我们说他爸回来了，他要去看看。”

——————————

离那间小院落还有一段路，闷三儿就借着那边的路灯看到了小彭。

坐在门槛上，手揣在兜里，脸埋在领口，像是整个人都要缩进那件羽绒服里，但因为个儿高，身量也不小，依然很显眼。

由于冷，他的脚时不时跺几下，上身也左右晃悠着，像是要靠这些微的运动来让自己热一点。

小彭正盯着自己的膝盖发呆，呼气的声音因为缩在领口里而被放大了几倍，白气在空气中瞬间消散，逃逸到夜色中，很快将短暂的一点温度也带走。

在这样的天气、这样的夜晚，这个平时就有些荒凉的角落显得更加萧瑟。

心里有些隐隐的焦虑，时间应该不早了，是不是应该回去店里拿一下手机，给三哥发个短信。

可是如果一走，机会又错失了呢。

或者还是应该站起来再跑两圈，热热身，再这样坐着，脚都有些僵了。

就这么胡思乱想着，头顶上传来了一个熟悉的声音。

“诶，嘛呢。”

小彭抬眼一看，就这样看到了闷三儿。

闷三儿就站在面前看着自己，旁边那盏路灯照下来，刚好把他的脸照得很清楚。

他看上去依然是那个样子，眉头一如既往地微微皱着，像是有很多苦闷需要压抑，脸的线条有些冷硬，让人联想到经历过的风霜。

但那双眼睛，此刻在灯光下，却显得非常……

非常什么呢……

小彭之前也常常能感觉到闷三儿身上这种特别的、和外表不太一样的东西，但以往它往往都蕴含在一点一滴的生活细节里，不着痕迹。

从没有一个时刻，它是如此清晰，如此直观地，几乎像是某一种真实存在的物体，被一双眼睛盛着，出现在他的面前。

……非常温柔。

细雪依然在飘飘荡荡地下着，从路灯能照射到的最上边现出轨迹，轻轻地落到闷三儿的肩膀上，落到小彭的头发上，最后落在他们之间。

小彭突然鼻子一酸，不知为什么就挺想哭，心底里像是有个海绵，被人捏紧了又放开，又酸又胀。

正想要勉力克制住，一杯他再熟悉不过的奶茶就戳到了眼前。

闷三儿单手拎着奶茶，看小彭还在发愣，下巴扬了扬。

“接着啊。”

等小彭接过，他拍了拍小彭旁边的地儿，把积的薄薄一层雪给掸掉了，然后坐了下来。

侧头去看，小彭不知为什么还在发呆，闷三儿皱了皱眉，刚想问，对方却像是从出神的状态里醒了过来，连忙插好吸管，喝了一口，脸上露出一丝惊奇。

仔细看了看纸杯子上的小标签，“古早味黑糖奶茶，加珍珠，多加糖——诶，这是我最喜欢的喝法诶。”

闷三儿从兜里掏了根烟出来，一边打火一边说，“我知道，问过你们店里人了。”

想了想，又不忘补充，“不是我请你啊，不要钱，他们请，你就别记你那帐上了。”

小彭哦了一声，捧着奶茶在手上转了转，奶茶的温度一下子让掌心都热乎起来，忍不住嘿嘿一笑，“好幸福，有热奶茶喝，”说到这里作势给闷三儿敬了个礼，“谢谢三哥！”

闷三儿没看他，叼着烟，随意地摆下手当做回应了。

两个人就这样坐在门槛上，一个抱着杯奶茶，一个抽烟，一时间都无话。

就这样沉默了一段时间，小彭偷偷往闷三儿那边看了几眼，见闷三儿没有说话的意思，舔了舔嘴唇，终于说出了口，“三哥，对不起哦。”

闷三儿侧了侧头，“嗯？”

“我手机忘带了，没跟你联系，”越讲越觉得惭愧，“我应该早点回去把手机拿回来的！”

闷三儿一拍脑袋，像是才想起这茬，从裤子袋子里掏了掏，掏出小彭的手机来，扔回给旁边的人，“这儿呢。”

小彭接了个满怀，更加感动，“啊，三哥，谢谢，我……”

闷三儿摇摇头，打断了小彭未说出口的话，“别谢东谢西的，生分。”

讲完这句，两个人又稍许静默了一会儿，这回是闷三儿开的口。

“不说说么？怎么就跑这儿来了？”

小彭被提醒了自己为什么在这儿的原因，忍不住又有点消沉，叹了口气，“顺爷爷今天下午过来，说看到我爸回来了，我就马上赶过来了。”

“然后人不见了，是吧？”闷三儿回头看了看萧索的小院，完全没有人的迹象。

“是……”小彭低了低头。

“……你就一直等着了？”

小彭苦笑了下，“可是除了等，也没有别的办法啊，只要有一点可能性……”

闷三儿嗯了一声，“打算等到什么时候？”

这问题来得猝不及防，小彭一时也不知如何回答，最后只能茫然地说，“我也不知道。”

闷三儿却不觉得这个答案有何不妥，只是点点头，也没有说话，兀自慢慢抽烟。

小彭以为闷三儿抽完这根烟就会起身离开，但是烟抽完了，闷三儿却没有走，理所当然地拿出第二根烟。

小彭忍不住捏了捏已经彻底冷掉了的空奶茶杯子，“三哥，天冷，你回去吧，我一个人再等等就回去啦。”

闷三儿转过头看了看小彭，依然是不甚在意的样子，“回家也是看电视，在哪儿不是坐着。

就这样坐了很久，两个人在这个没什么人经过的角落里，就着一盏路灯，随意地聊着天。

“你那手机的桌面，是你啊？”闷三儿指了指小彭的手机，他刚才从奶茶店那小姑娘手里接过来的时候，看到了手机屏幕。

那是一个胖胖呆呆的小男生，和他妈妈的合影。

“是啊，”小彭兴奋起来，打开桌面，给闷三儿看，“这是我，这是我妈。”

闷三儿凑近了，眯起眼观察了下，“哟呵，这还真是一大胖小子哈。不是一人儿了都。”

小彭有点得意，握拳拍了拍胸，“是吧，我喝了好多牛奶，狂练身体，就变现在这样。”

他低头看了看自己的手机屏幕，手指轻轻扫过母亲的脸，“所以啊，我很想让我爸爸看看我现在的样子，他上一次见到我，我还长那样嘞。”

“什么叫‘那样’啊，长什么样那都是他儿子，”闷三儿皱眉，又看了看小彭有些失落的脸，顿了顿，“让他看看也好，要有你这模样的儿子，谁都应该看看。”

小彭却没有继续这个话题，突然问，“三哥，你爸是什么样子啊？”

闷三儿被这突如起来的问题问得愣了愣，“什么什么样子，就那样儿呗，”他想了想，“老抽我，有事没事儿就抽。”

“哇，家暴哦！”小彭吓了一跳。

“家暴？得了吧，我们那会儿谁家不抽啊，”闷三儿像是想到了以前的事儿，脸上浮现出笑意，“嗨，干了不少荒唐事儿，搁我，我也抽。”

小彭有些忐忑，小心翼翼地问，“那现在呢……？”

闷三儿笑了笑，没回答，许久之后才开口。

“现在啊……现在我想让他抽我，都抽不着了。”

————————

就这样又等了一会儿，小彭像是终于下定决心，手撑着门槛站起身。

“走吧，三哥，我不等啦。”

闷三儿却没有马上站起来，抬眼看他，“真不等？”

“不等了，今天应该不会回来了，”小彭的样子并不见消沉，反而有种想通以后的释然，“反正我跟顺爷爷说好了，下次他回来给我打电话，一定还有机会的啦。”

闷三儿点点头，也站起身，拍了拍身上的雪花，把手里剩下的烟头往地下一扔，“走吧。我载你。”

巷子里，闷三儿在前面吱呀吱呀骑车，小彭在车后座上坐着。

因为腿太长，只能两条腿打着折跨坐，小彭看了看闷三儿那一看就很暖和的羽绒服口袋，遏制住了把两只手插进去环抱住的冲动，还是拉住了冰冰冷的铁杠。

反倒是闷三儿骑了一会儿，停了下来，转头对小彭说，“真特么冻死人，你手伸我口袋里吧，咱俩都暖和点。”

小彭心里不知为何高兴起来，从善如流，赶紧把手伸了进去。

闷三儿重新开始骑车，俩大男人这么贴一起，按道理实在有些别扭，不过夜也深了，天又刺骨地冷，赶着回家也顾不上这许多了。

雪还在下，细小的雪就这样下了快一天了。

小彭抬头看看天，一片片雪花从夜空中飘落下来，迎着自行车行进的风吹过耳边，实在是刀刮似的冷。

有一些落到闷三儿的背上，在黑色羽绒服上没有化开，两边的街灯的照耀下，显出一点一点微小的亮晶晶的光。

小彭忍不住从口袋里伸出手，沾了一点儿，在手指的温度下那一点雪花很快化了。

鬼使神差地，小彭把那手指伸到嘴边舔了一下。

是错觉吗？感觉有点甜诶。

闷三儿感觉一边的口袋空了，稍微侧头来，看了一眼，“怎么了？”

“啊，没什么啦，没什么啦！”


	9. Chapter 9

09

事与愿违的是，那下了一整天的小雪依然没有能够积起来。

“还是要等下大喽，小的不顶用。”闷三儿说。

不过这次小彭倒是顾不上失望，在十二月大冷天的外头待了一个下午加一个晚上，结果是理所当然地，生病了。

第二天醒来的时候只是觉得有点头晕，还以为只是昨晚没睡好，也没在意，用冷水拍了拍脸继续上班去了。

结果还没到中午，就被“赶”了回来。

店长看了看他昏昏沉沉眼神都变迟钝了的样子，摇了摇头，“你还是回去休息吧，不少你一天两天的。”

小彭吸了吸鼻子，还想说什么，一个信封就丢到了面前，打开一看，居然是一沓钱。

“哈？这就要解雇我了哦？！”小彭大惊失色。

“你小子瞎想什么呢，”店长被逗笑了，“这你第一个月工资，别人都打卡上了，就你没卡，只好给现金了，点点数啊。”

小彭的眼睛顿时亮了，一时间精神了起来，也不客气，拿出来仔细点了，数目正好。

从到这里以后，这还是第一笔真正意义上属于他的财富，虽然不多，但想到终于可以还闷三儿房租和伙食费，心里就一阵舒畅，连鼻子似乎都通气儿了。

“谢谢店长！”他大声说，爽朗的音调带着浓浓的鼻音。

“哎哟喂，这嗓子，”店长拍了拍他的肩，“快回去歇着。”

回去的路上也许是因为感冒的关系，觉得分外地冷，原本下班时总是闲晃过去的一段路也没什么心思慢慢走了，缩着脖子闷头往前。

走到十字路口的时候遇到红灯，等着的时候视线自然地往旁边看了看，就又看到了那家运动品牌店。

扫了一眼，就转过去了，过了五秒，还是忍不住回头，这次直到红灯过了，行人们纷纷迈步往前，他还继续看着，若有所思。

走到橱窗前，蹲下来，左看右看，想了想，还是进去了。

————

回到家，把买的东西都放好了，虽然毫无胃口，但还是勉强撑着胡乱吃了点权当午饭，又翻出从加拿大带过来的一些随身的感冒药，按照以前感冒时的用量吃了。

一切搞定后他倒到行军床上，暖气一烤，四肢都沉甸甸的，只是也不知是不是因为生病了浑身不得劲儿的关系，总觉得背后硌得慌，翻来翻去都觉得不太舒服。

最后还是爬起来，想去内间再找个枕头来垫垫。

掀开帘子，迎面的是一室阳光。

里间的窗帘没拉上，冬日下午的太阳照进来，照亮了空气中安静浮动的微尘，也照着窗户旁边的床和被褥，只是看着就感觉到了暖和。

小彭愣了愣，抓抓脖子。

三哥这还没回来呢……稍微躺一下应该没关系吧？

闷三儿回到家的时候已经是傍晚，中午接到小彭的短信，知道他在家，但整个一室一院都没有开灯，在已经昏沉的暮色里显得格外安静。

进到门里，却没见到人，行军床上的被子有些凌乱，沙发旁的茶几上还摆着水杯和药的纸盒。

闷三儿探头看了看里屋，果然小彭在里面睡着呢。

最后一点夕阳还挂在床头，照着床上裹成一团的人，比初见时微微有些长了的头发被染上一层淡金色的光，看上去很柔软。

五官隐在阴影里，看不太分明，只能看到皱着的眉头。

闷三儿愣了愣，走近几步细看，果然床上的人神情痛苦，看上去像是睡得很不安稳。

手伸了过去，摸了摸额头，有些烫。

恍惚间听到闷三儿的声音。

“彭儿，醒醒。”

他被拉着坐起身，不甚清晰的视野里光线昏暗，大灯没开，只有床边的那盏台灯亮着，昏黄的色调里闷三儿的脸模模糊糊的，看不分明。

“把药喝了。”几片药和一杯冲剂递了过来，他顺从地接了过去，冲剂的味道很不好喝，也不是苦，就是怪怪的，但还是含了药片，一口气喝完。 

那双微微扶着他的手很快松开了，困极了的他也顺势重新倒回了床上，一躺下，就马上又沉入那并不很安稳的梦乡。

再醒来的时候，是被热醒的。

出了一身汗，背脊那里黏糊糊的，头脑倒是清明了很多，像是原本大脑里压着的沉重的东西一下子被拎走了。

不过身上倒是比醒之前重了不少，一摸索才发现不知什么时候盖了一层厚被子，热极了，脑子还有些迷迷瞪瞪，抬手就要掀。

“诶，别掀啊，再捂捂。”

这一声突然出来把小彭吓得不轻，啊得喊了一声，一下子跳了起来，这才看到闷三儿就坐在床另一头角落里的那张单人椅上，靠着椅背，翘着二郎腿。

房间里依然没开大灯，只能就着台灯的暖光看一个大概的轮廓，但还是能看到三哥脸上的表情，像是也被小彭这一声叫唤吓了一跳。

“啊，三哥……”小彭拍了拍胸口，“是你啊。”

闷三儿把二郎腿放下来，拿下了耳朵里塞着的耳机，“……不是我还能是谁。”

想想刚才那句的确是废话，又看了看闷三儿，小彭有点不好意思，“你刚才一直在这里看着我哦……”

闷三儿没有马上回答，沉默了下，抬了抬手，指了指手里拿着的一个随身听，“……老看电视没意思，我这听广播呢。”

小彭哦了一声，突然又反应过来自己在闷三儿的房间里，下午只是想躺一下的，结果就这么睡到了现在，连忙想要掀被子爬起来。

“诶，躺着吧。”闷三儿起身把他按了回去，“生病就得好好歇着。”

小彭嘿嘿傻笑了下，“可是我躺得腰都好疼……”

转而又像是想起了重要的事情，突然激动地说，“三哥，外面的盒子你看到没？”

“盒子？”

小彭闻言一股脑儿地就蹦下床，还没等闷三儿反应过来，就已经飞奔去了外间，闷三儿想跟上去，还没掀帘子，小彭就又蹦回来了，手里捧着一个礼物盒一样的东西，“三哥，给你的。”

闷三儿一头雾水，接过了那个盒子，又看了看小彭那大裤衩底下光着的小腿，皱了皱眉，赶小彭回床上，“去去去，躺着去，一病号儿这么折腾。”

小彭也没什么异议，又麻溜儿地爬回床上，靠在床头很期盼地看着闷三儿，“三哥，快拆开看看啦！”

闷三儿被那眼神看得莫名有点臊，把那盒子放在刚才自己坐的椅子上，扒拉掉了外面的礼品包装，拆了开来，是一个鞋盒。

再打开来，里面是一双运动鞋，鞋上放着个信封。

看了一眼小彭，小彭眉毛挑起，指指信封，表情逗得很，闷三儿差点绷不住要笑。

打开信封，抽出来一沓钱。

闷三儿愣了愣，脸色有些沉下来，“哪儿来的钱啊你？”

“是我的工资啦！”小彭连忙解释，“房租啊，吃饭啊，还有些别的有的没的，我就按平时记下来的账，算好了这是应该还你的。”

闷三儿把钱又塞回去，也没数，啧了一声，“算这么清儿干什么呢。”

小彭摇摇头，“三哥，你说过相信我能还你房租的，你没信错哦！”

他的表情很自豪，闷三儿看看他，拿起信封拍了下对方的脑门儿，“行吧，我先收着，你要有急用我再还你。”

小彭抗议，“不行啦，这是你的钱，就是……”

眼看这接下去没完没了了，闷三儿摆摆手，“好好好，我的钱，你要有急用我也不还你，我到时候再借你，行了吧？”

说完赶忙转移话题，指了指鞋盒里的鞋子，“这你买的啊？钱够使么？”

“够的啦，”小彭点点头，转而又兴奋，“三哥你穿上试试啊。”

这倒是出乎闷三儿的意料，“不是给你自己买的啊？给我的？”

小彭笑了起来，“当然啊，这是给三哥你的礼物，谢谢你这个月这么照顾我。”

“多少钱啊这个，”闷三儿愣了下，转而皱了皱眉，“也不自己省着，你……”

“哎呀你先穿上啦！”话没讲完就被小彭打断了，小孩儿看着一脸急切。

闷三儿顿了顿，拿起鞋子，很轻，是双灰色的跑鞋。

把鞋盒从椅子上拿下去，坐下来穿上了，尺码正好。

“你怎么知道我穿多少号啊？”闷三儿问。

小彭笑得得意，“我平时就有在注意你晨跑时穿的鞋哦，有偷偷看过码数。”

闷三儿直起身，走了几步，很舒服，甚至没有新鞋的咯脚感，比自己那双旧鞋更是强了太多。

“说真的哦，其他我也不知道能买什么，但你那双跑鞋好旧了，我想买这个应该是没错。”

小彭的声音因为生病的关系很沙哑，但此刻依然满满的都是发自内心的快乐，“三哥，你喜欢吗？”

闷三儿看着仰头望着自己的小彭，从这个角度看过去，平时有些乱翘的头发因为汗湿柔软地耷拉着，额发下的眼睛里闪动着明亮的光，和台灯温暖的光线彼此映照，

“嗯。”

————

随便吃了点闷三儿买来的粥，小彭没过多久就又睡着了，闷三儿想了想，还是回外间去看电视去了。

这么闲闲无事地过了两三个小时，到了十点，闷三儿看了看表，好像是该再吃一次药的时候了。

进了里屋，小彭还在睡，不知是因为本身睡觉不太老实，还是因为觉得热，睡姿横七扭八地，一条腿和一条胳膊都伸在外面，横抱着被子。

闷三儿把他叫醒，小彭还是老样子，半闭着眼睛喝了药，一喝完就往床上原样一倒，那条腿和胳膊依然伸在外面，没有回去的意思。

闷三儿扯了扯被子，想帮他盖盖好，无果。

正想要不要就这样算了的时候，小彭伸在外面的胳膊自己抬起来了，迷迷糊糊间扣住了闷三儿正扯着被子的手。

闷三儿呆了呆，小彭的手心全是汗，盖在自己的手背上，很热。

仔细一看，小彭的脸上也沁着一滴滴汗珠，头发黏糊糊地贴在额头上，掩着底下微微皱着的眉。

是不是太热了啊？闷三儿想，也许得把最上面的毯子拿掉。

拍了拍小彭的手背，闷三儿正要把自己的手抽出去，就听到小彭的一声梦呓。

“爸……”

闷三儿的动作停住了，许久也没动弹，站在那儿，就这么看着依然在睡梦中的小彭。

他也不知道心里这种奇怪的感觉是什么，活到这岁数，他自认情绪一贯干干脆脆，喜怒哀乐都纯粹而直接，好像……好像从没有这么邪乎的时刻。

复杂难言，有种暧昧的难耐的焦躁，像是有很多小爪子在挠着心壁。

忍不住抬起手，把小彭那几缕头发轻轻拨开来，露出干净的额头。

年轻人的轮廓在光线里像是被打上了一层光晕，有种近乎不真实的感觉。

他俯下身，在小彭的耳边停住了，他们靠得这样近，甚至连小彭那带着一点病气儿的清浅呼吸声都能听得见。

“我不是你爸。”

闷三儿低低地说。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

小彭的发烧并不严重，很快就退了下去，感冒的症状倒是绵延了好几天，咳嗽倒还好，老流鼻涕，纸巾擦了一张又一张，搞得鼻子总是红彤彤的。

“怪可怜的，”闷三儿摇头，“这不知道的，还以为你唱戏去了。”

“还好啦，”小彭做了个苦脸，“就是喝药喝得我嘴巴好苦。”

闷三儿同情地拍拍他的肩，“等你好了，带你开开荤去。”

这天一早，小彭醒来，立时就觉得和前几天有些不同，呼吸通畅，喉咙完全不痛了，四肢也有劲很多，连忙颠儿颠儿地跑出来。

闷三儿正刷牙呢，突然盥洗室的门就开了，小彭钻进来。

“三哥！”

闷三儿手指了指嘴巴里的牙刷，微微点头以示回应，意思让小彭继续说。

“我感觉我已经完全好了，”小彭握拳拍拍自己的胸口，“又是一条好汉！”

最后这半句明显是学的电视里的，用平舌音的台湾腔说出来豪气顿减，喜感倍增，闷三儿想笑，奈何一嘴泡沫，差点呛到，赶忙漱了口水。

“真好了？”他侧过头去小彭，“好全乎了？”

小彭猛点头，“真的！”说完清清嗓子，“不相信哦，我可以唱高音证明一下。”

闷三儿来了兴致，咬着牙刷挑眉，“哟呵，还会唱歌啊，那你唱一个呗。”

小彭傻了一下，“啊，真唱啊。”

奈何话都说出去了，也只能硬着头皮上，“那唱什么……”

“随你，”闷三儿敲了敲墙壁，“反正这儿效果好，随便唱。”

小彭搜肠刮肚，最后想到一个自己会的，音还蛮高的，“那我唱《听海》好了！”

闷三儿一挥手，“行，你唱。”边说边又拿起牙刷开始刷牙，看闷三儿没看着自己，小彭原本泛起来的那点紧张和不好意思也减缓了不少，清清嗓子，开了口。

“听~~~海哭的声音，叹息着谁又被伤了心，却还不清醒——”

最后的尾音没上去，显得非常声嘶力竭，小彭停住了，有点尴尬，“啊，音好像起高了。”

转头去看终于还是被呛到，正猛咳嗽的闷三儿，自暴自弃地说，“……反正我感冒好了啦！”

闷三儿把泡沫都漱干净了，毛巾擦了擦，“行行行，我信你，只要你别再唱了，啊。”

转回头，看见小彭一脸臊得慌的样子，心里好笑，呼噜了一把对方那头刚睡醒的乱蓬蓬的头发。

“晚上带你涮羊肉去。”

说到涮羊肉，其实小彭店里的同事们常在聚餐的建议里提起这一选项，只可惜小彭一下班就爱回家，错过了好几次聚餐，还没去吃过。

据说牛街那儿的聚宝源，味道特别好，当然人也特别多。

所以听闷三儿这么说，小彭特意调班调得早一小时下班，兴冲冲地冲回家。

闷三儿在家呢，看到他进门，讶异了一下，“这么早啊？”

小彭抓抓脖子，“不是要吃火锅嘛，我怕人多啊。”

闷三儿不在意地挥挥手，“哪儿会啊。”

说是这么说，看了看天色，还是起身拿起外套穿上了，“也好，咱早点去。”

出乎小彭意料的是，闷三儿带小彭去的，并不是什么知名的老北京餐厅，而是一家小店。

在巷弄里七拐八弯才终于绕到了店门前，店面很朴素，不怎么起眼，店里的热气满溢开来，临街的几面落地玻璃窗都结上了一层薄雾，影影绰绰地，看着人还不少。

闷三儿推门进去，门口结账的柜台那里站着个矮胖的中年女人，看到闷三儿，敞亮的声音打了个招呼，“哟，三儿啊，今儿个有空过来呐。”

闷三儿应了一声，随便找了个空位子，小彭也跟着在对面坐下了，没过多久铜锅就端了上来，紧接着一盘盘菜也鱼贯而来。

小彭愣了愣，才想起来有点不对，“三哥，我们好像还没点菜诶。”

闷三儿刚端了两碟麻酱回来，一碟给小彭，一碟放自己面前，“不用，吃了这么久，都知道。”

想了想，又说，“你有啥想吃的，跟我说，咱再加。”

小彭摆摆手，看着面前色泽好看的一盆羊肉卷，一盆手切羊肉，咽了下口水，“没关系，先吃啦！”

点菜的伙计这时候倒是跑了过来，“三哥，还是二两白的？”

闷三儿点点头，又看看小彭，迟疑了下，“再来罐酸梅汤。”

刚点完，那中年大姐过来了，和闷三儿拉了几句家常，转头又打量了下小彭，“这小孩儿谁啊，长得真俊溜……三儿，该不会是你外头的儿子吧？”

讲完她就爽朗地笑了起来，从她的角度看不到，但小彭却发现对面闷三儿的眉毛不知为何皱了起来，看上去没有要回答这句玩笑话的意思。

直觉觉得这时候应该自己开口打招呼，小彭连忙微微鞠躬，“大姐好，我是小彭，三哥是我……”

讲到这里他突然不知道该如何接下去，似乎之前从未有需要去下个什么定义，饮料店的同事们也都默认了，三哥就是他的三哥。

该怎么说呢，朋友？兄弟？好像都不大像。

好麻烦，三哥……三哥就是三哥啊。

但话既然说了一半，这句还是得讲完，小彭停了半天，憋出了一句，……是我房东。”

这话一出，三个人都愣了一愣，中年大姐很快反应过来，朗笑着拍了拍闷三儿的肩。

“三儿，不错嘛你，出息了嘿，都当上房东了。”

不知为何，小彭隐隐有种心虚感，感觉自己说错了话，对面三哥的表情，好像更不大好了。

所幸大姐很快就离开了，铜锅底下的碳在烧着，锅还没煮开。

闷三儿没说什么，给自己面前的杯子倒上了酒，正要放下，另一个杯子伸到了面前。

抬头，小彭咬着酸梅汤的吸管，一脸无辜地看着自己。

“你要喝啊？”闷三儿挑眉，“病刚好，喝酒不好吧？”

“当然要啊，”小彭说，“正因为病刚好，才要庆祝一下嘛。”

“这白的你估计喝不惯，”闷三儿继续提醒，“劲儿大，呛得很。”

“我可以试试看，不要小看我哦。”小彭咧嘴笑开来。

闷三儿也笑了笑，摇摇头，在眼前小彭的杯子里倒了一点儿。

铜锅不久后就开了，热气腾腾，肥美的羊肉被筷子夹住了，热水一滚，由原本的血色变成淡粉，边缘粘连着一点乳白色的肥肉，肥瘦相间，提起来往麻酱里一沾，裹上一点葱花和蒜泥，入口芝麻的香味混着肉的鲜嫩口感，让人好吃到想要把舌头都咬下来。

闷三儿看着对面吃得一脸幸福的小彭，心情又莫名好了，再开口，语声里有些得意，“够味儿吧？”

“够！”小彭把嘴里的羊肉咽下去，表情很感动，“好好吃哦。”

闷三儿嘬了口酒，“这冬天啊，还是得涮羊肉，吃着舒坦。”

小彭点头如捣蒜，“没错没错，舒坦！”

每次他学闷三儿讲话，闷三儿都会笑，这次也不例外，低低的笑声，眼角笑起来的纹路中和了有些冷调的面相，显出格外柔和的气氛来。

小彭突如其来地想，不如以后多模仿模仿吧，想多看看三哥笑。

就这样两个人涮着羊肉，吃着菜，有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。闷三儿又说了不少老北京当年那些古古怪怪的轶事，小彭边吃边有滋有味儿地听着。

屋外面寒风打着卷儿从巷子里刮过，屋子里却是热气混着菜香，胃里装上了热乎乎的吃食，全身的血液似乎都流动得更通畅了。

小彭看锅里的一片羊肉差不多好了，就要伸筷子夹，没想到羊肉一飘，粘到了铜锅上，拿筷子撕，就撕下来边上的一角。

闷三儿看着小彭戳着筷子使劲儿和这片黏在铜锅上、已经差不多要焦了的羊肉碎片做斗争，忍不住想笑，手里刚夹的一片羊肉，拐了个弯儿就放到了对面的碗里。

“别瞎费劲儿了，快吃。”

刚才那样子被闷三儿看到，小彭也有点不好意思，道了声谢就把那片肉蘸上酱一口吃掉了。

“啊，完了完了啦。”小彭嚼着嚼着，突然往后一靠，做出仰天哀叹的样子。

“怎么了这是？”闷三儿看他这声情并茂的夸张样子，又觉好笑。

“哦没事啦……”小彭直起身，耷拉着脑袋，咬了一口蟹肉棒，“就是想到要是以后没办法再吃到这么好吃的东西可怎么办啦。”

闷三儿正举着酒杯要喝的手顿住了，看了一眼小彭，“你们那儿没有吗？”

小彭想了想，“也许有，但肯定没有这边好吃啊。”

“那你毕业后来这儿工作啊，”闷三儿夹了片羊肉放进锅里，语气随意，像只是随口说说，“有想过以后干什么么？”

小彭想了想，“其实没想过诶。”

闷三儿嗯了一声，“你还年轻，也不用怎么多想。”

“不用吗？”像是想到以前的事儿，小彭皱了皱眉，“我阿姨老说我没有规划，太随意太任性了。”

闷三儿摇头，“生瓜蛋子不就该随性一点么，再说了，你这都能叫任性，什么叫不任性啊？”

“嗯……找个工作？结婚？生宝宝？这样吧。”

闷三儿不以为然，“没劲儿。”

小彭点了点头，“我也觉得……”转而突然想起来一个问题，抬头问，“三哥，你为什么没有结婚啊？”

这问题一出口，就觉得不太好，像是触犯了他人的隐私，连忙摆手找补，“啊，我没有别的意思，三哥你不用理我啦。”

闷三儿看上去却像并不在意，楞了一下，抬眼看了看小彭，随即没什么所谓般地笑了笑，“嗨，这不是没遇着合适的吗，没遇着合适的，不如单着。”

小彭哦了一声，还没来得及回应，闷三儿反问了一句，“你小子呢，这么招姑娘家喜欢，学校里没少交蜜儿吧？”

小彭挠挠头，“诶，是交过女朋友啦，但是好像也就这样……前段时间还和我分手了。”

“哟，被蹬啦？”闷三儿挑眉，“伤不伤心？”

“也不是很伤心啊，”小彭越讲越不好意思，“诶，真的没什么感觉啦，就好像应该交女朋友就交了，分手后也没觉得怎么样诶。”

闷三儿却像是对此很有感触的样子，自顾自摇头，拿起酒杯嘬了一口。

小彭看着对面的闷三儿一口一口嘬酒的样子，也想起来自己酒杯那一点儿还没动过呢，没怎么多想，抬手仰头把那一口酒喝了下去。

白酒入口辛辣，立时烧得人胸口热辣辣的，一直蔓延到了脸上，眼角也有点被辣红了。

闷三儿伸过手，把小彭捏着的酒杯拿下来，“就跟你说这酒呛人了吧，喝不惯就别喝了。”

小彭还想说什么，刚开口，就打了一个酒嗝。

————————————

两个人回到家的时候，已经是九点多了，一顿涮羊肉吃了三个小时，甚是满足。

一到家，闷三儿先开了灯，挂好了外套，转身一看，小彭已经重重往沙发上一坐，瘫着不动了。

走过去想要催这小孩儿去洗漱，但最后自己反倒也坐下了，也是，从外面吃饱喝足回家以后其实都想这样坐一会儿。

点上一根烟，抽了几口，头仰在沙发靠背上，盯着不怎么白净的天花板，就这么发了一会儿愣。

突然感觉到旁边的人动了一下，正要转头去看，还没来得及反应过来，对方整个人已经往他这边一歪，他条件反射地把拿着烟的手一让，小彭的脑袋和整个肩膀就这样倒在了他大腿上。

“诶哟。”闷三儿把烟往嘴里一叼，稍微直起身探头看了看。

小彭这是就这么睡着了，整张脸泛着因为酒上头而烧起来的红，一直红到了耳根。

……以前还从来没发现，原来他的右耳耳垂上有一颗痣。

闷三儿盯着那颗痣出了会神，一会儿以后才觉得不太对，连忙转开视线。结果刚转开，就觉得大腿上那脑袋蹭了一下。

反射性地低头看，从这个角度看去，小彭柔软的头发贴在耳后，泛红的耳根、清晰的下颚、白皙的脖颈，还有微微动着的喉结，种种一起，构成了起伏美好的线条。

他的眼睛闭着，与之前生病那次睡梦中微微痛苦的神情不同，这一次的表情很平和，嘴唇微微张开，呼吸还带着些微的酒气。

————————

闷三儿很久前听匣子或者谁说过，男人简单实诚得很，对谁有意思，就一定会对那个人有欲望，虽然这个命题反过来不一定成立，但正着推导一般差不离。

而对那个人有欲望，那玩意儿就有反应。

从什么时候开始呢？闷三儿问自己，其实他自己也答不上来。很多隐秘的情绪一闪而过，一开始是觉察不到，到后来或许也是刻意不愿去觉察。

而此刻，闷三儿的身体反应直接地告诉他这个事实，不留任何余地。

闷三儿把头重新仰回靠背上，抽了口烟，然后用手臂遮住了脸。

他用压抑的嘶哑声音，低低地骂了一句。

“操。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

也许是因为天光短暂，年末的日子总是过得特别快，似乎前脚还在冬至的门口转悠，一转眼就到了十二月底。

节日的氛围浓厚起来，各个商家早早地摆出圣诞的装饰，一条商业街走过去，能看到各种样子的麋鹿和圣诞老人，街边放着圣诞期间用来特别宣传的易拉宝和海报，圣诞风格的歌曲在各色小店里此起彼伏……放眼看去，一片喜气温暖的金红色。

小彭工作的饮料店自然也不例外，圣诞前一周就发了新的工作服，红色的外套一看就质量不怎么好，倒是挂着圆球的红帽子摸着暖呼呼的，非常舒服。

他拎着衣服回家，在里间的镜子前试穿了下，觉得样子怪好玩儿的，自己乐了一阵子，刚想跑出去给闷三儿看，结果走出来看到空无一人的外间，才想起来闷三儿不在。

这么说的话，最近似乎好几天没怎么和闷三儿说上话了。

这一段时间不知为何，闷三儿像是很忙的样子，早出晚归，几乎不顺道去小彭那儿和他一起下班了，小彭常常到了点儿就下意识伸长了脖子去看那个熟悉的角落，却总见不到那个之前会靠着墙默默抽烟等他的身影。

等下了班，一看手机，总是简单的一句话。

“晚归，不用等我。”

最初小彭并没在意，后来难免有一点点失落，几天下来，失落变成了隐隐的忧心。

三哥是不是遇上什么事了啊？

脑海中自动回放先前在店门口收拾混混时候的三哥，按一般定理来说，这样的人物，八成是会有敌人的，就算没有，也可能朋友有麻烦了，就要两肋插刀，赴汤蹈火，上刀山下火海——

也许那边就在危难关头，自己却在这里戴着个破圣诞帽，什么忙都帮不上。

小彭叹了口气，把帽子扯下来，往衣服袋里一扔，寻思着要不要也重新开始跑步健身。

不知是因为这信马由缰的想象，还是因为潜意识里隐约的焦虑，小彭那晚睡得并不安稳。

所以当大门被打开的时候，即使开门的人动作很轻，他也还是醒了。

坐起身，没有开灯的屋子暗沉沉，但他知道进来的肯定是闷三儿，下意识就喊了一声，“三哥！”

闷三儿的身影在阴影里像是顿了一下，沉默了一会儿才开口，“对不住啊，吵着你了？”

小彭挠挠头，打了个哈欠，“没有啦。”

还没等闷三儿回话，他就一股脑从行军床上爬下来，跑去把灯开开了，原本模糊的黑暗瞬间都被驱散，留下满室的亮堂。

眼睛一下子不太习惯，小彭使劲眨了眨眼，等到终于对上焦以后才看到闷三儿正拎着个塑料袋站在门前，脸上没什么表情，小彭一看过去他就把目光转开了。

“把鞋穿上。”

扔下这句，闷三儿也没有理小彭，径自走到茶几旁，把手里拎着的袋子往茶几上一搁，“饿了么？”

小彭才想起来自己光着脚，正冲回床边穿棉拖鞋，听到这个问题傻了一下。

“啊？”

只听闷三儿指了下那塑料袋，轻描淡写地说，“带了点儿芝麻饼。”

——————————

小彭在小马扎上大口嚼着芝麻饼，喝着白开水，偷偷打量着对面沙发上坐着的闷三儿。

闷三儿现在正在看一本杂志，讲车的，一年半前的旧刊，六月号，封面是奥迪。

……小彭知道得这么清楚是因为他无聊的时候也翻过，这大概是这个屋子里唯一一本报刊杂志了，就搁在茶几的下面那层，除了偶尔充当压泡面的工具外，一直在积灰。

所以闷三儿现在看得这么认真着实让他纳闷，这是能看出什么花样来啊。

想到好几天没有这么两个人好好一起坐着了，又看了看闷三儿微微低头的侧脸，小彭边咬着芝麻饼，边心下惴惴的，居然莫名有点紧张。

闷三儿那边只是闷头看杂志，丝毫没有开口说话的意思，眼看着这有些难得的时刻就要在沉默里过去了，小彭把饼咽下去，又喝了口水，清了清嗓子。

“三哥。”

闷三儿没有抬头，眼睛依然没有离开杂志，“嗯？”

“你这几天，很忙哦？”

闷三儿顿了顿，这回终于看了一眼小彭，“算是吧。”

小彭哦了一声，看到又重新低头的闷三儿，突然不知道该如何继续了，想直接问闷三儿是不是有烦心事，又直觉感到对方现在好像不太想说话。

抓了抓脖子，有些焦躁，情急之下看到摆在茶几一脚的工作服袋子，封口没有拉好，露出个红帽子尖来，想都没想就脱口而出，“三哥，圣诞节要到了诶。”

闷三儿像是被这突如其来的话题搞得愣了一下，抬头，“圣诞节？”

小彭也被自己这莫名其妙的没话找话给尴尬到了，但只能硬着头皮，为了丰富下这个话题，把那红帽子又扯出来，“我们店里发了套圣诞衣服，好阳春哦哈哈哈……”

……死了，越说越嘴软。

出乎意料地，闷三儿却像是有点兴趣的样子，眯了眯眼，“别光拿着啊，戴上看看？”

小彭依言把帽子戴上了，还拨弄了下尖顶上的圆球，“怎么样”

闷三儿往沙发扶手上一靠，嘴角带了点笑意，“我觉得不错。”又停了一下，“红的挺衬你。”

小彭刚才那点剩余的小尴尬也被这句夸奖瞬间驱散了，心里一松，正琢磨着再说点什么逗逗三哥，就听到闷三儿突然问。

“圣诞节都什么时候啊？”

“十二月二十五。”小彭迅速回答。

闷三儿点了点头，没再继续这个话题，站起身，“你吃着，我洗澡去。”

小彭看着他走进里屋，拿了换洗衣服出来，却在自己面前又停下了。

坐在马扎上仰头看，闷三儿的表情背着光，看不太清，只看到他的手抬了抬，却又放下了。

诡异地安静了几秒钟，闷三儿抬手指指自己右边的嘴角。

“这儿，这儿有渣。”

小彭啊了一声，忙去抹，一时之间没分清左右，抹的左边，什么都没有。

还没反应过来，有什么带着力道擦过了嘴角。

长着茧的拇指，粗砺而干燥，指腹摩擦过去，有些痒，指尖却很温暖。

另外四根手指扣起来，虚虚地略过下巴，碰到又像没碰到。

小彭愣了愣，有一瞬间的恍惚，但闷三儿很快收回手，转了身，头也没回，大步地就出了门。

很快，隔壁的盥洗室里就传来了水声。

——————

圣诞的那天，小彭照例加了晚班，没办法，整条巷子到了晚上都是出来约会的情侣，生意自然好得不行。

待到夜色渐深，终于到了打烊的时分，这漫长的，被渲染出来的又一个圣诞节，也总算是过去了。

小彭揣着从店里拿回来的东西，刚进院门就看到屋子里的灯亮着。

心里一下子也跟着亮起来，几步就要跑进去，看了看手里的袋子，又停了脚步。

闷三儿一早就听到小彭开院门的声音了，但却迟迟不见人进来，刚起身把屋子的门开了一点儿，小彭就窜到跟前，抵着门喊。

“三哥！再等一下再开门！一下下！”

闷三儿的手停在门把手上。这小孩儿又干什么呢？

他笑了笑，还是收回了手，转身摸出打火机，点了根烟。

想了想，去靠院子的窗边扒开了一点窗帘，窗玻璃上结了一层雾，他用手轻轻抹掉一块儿。

看出去，院子里小彭正踮着脚在那萧条的葡萄架旁忙乎着，也不知在捯饬些什么玩意儿。

看了一会看不出门道，只能作罢。回去刚坐了会儿，就听到外面的小彭喊。

“三哥，好了哦，快出来看啦！”

闷三儿起身开了门。

然后他就在眼前的一方小院里，看到了无数的星光。

葡萄架的架子上，星星点点正在闪烁着，和天上真正的星星的冷光不同，这些细碎的星星形状的小灯散发着暖黄色的光，平静温柔地笼罩着原本有些冷寂的冬夜的小院。

也照耀着站在葡萄架旁的，小彭的脸。

二十出头的个儿高高的年轻人，站在院子里，像是一株秀颀的乔木，看着自己，笑意满满。

那双一直很明亮干净的眼睛，此刻满溢着兴奋的灿烂的光，和他身旁的星光辉映着，简直可以说是流光溢彩。

闷三儿听到他笑着说。

“三哥，圣诞节快乐。”

————————

于是，在这个圣诞节的夜里，闷三儿和小彭坐在屋门前的那两个小台阶上，一起看着院子葡萄架上的这一片星光。

寂静的冬夜里，一点一点的塑料小灯，每个的光芒都很弱小，但这样一起兀自闪耀着，几乎让人有种整个北京城唯有这方小院在发光的错觉。

“你哪儿淘来的这些啊？”

“不是淘的，”小彭有些不好意思地笑起来，“是店里的装饰品，反正圣诞节过完都要扔掉，我就拿回来放一下啦。”

闷三儿点点头，想起小彭的家在国外，“你们那儿，是都过这节是么，跟咱这儿过年似的吧。”

“算是吧，”小彭回忆了下以前在温哥华过的圣诞，“我家不信教，所以还好，但其实不管怎样还是会过一下，跟家人一起聚餐，送礼物啊，吃东西啊，很开心的。”

闷三儿看了一眼小彭，像是漫不经心地问，“想家么？”

小彭想了想，下了结论，“实话说，其实不是很想诶。”

“哟呵，”闷三儿侧过头来，微微挑眉，“过节不想家人啊？”

小彭也转过头看着闷三儿，他们的视线第一次相交。

也不知是不是错觉，从这个角度，闷三儿似乎能看到对方瞳孔里自己的倒影。

小彭就这样直视着他，嘴角微带笑意，眼睛里泛着暖洋洋的光。

他说，“因为有三哥你在啊。”

讲完顿了顿，觉得光这一句似乎有点太直白，不太好意思，又接了一句，“……反正有三哥你在，也是跟家人差不多啦。

闷三儿很快转回头，什么都没说，就这样安静地抽着手里的那根烟，沉默了好一阵儿。

就在小彭以为闷三儿不会再说话的时候，他却站起身，走回了屋子里，再出来的时候手里拿着一个纸袋子。

重新在小彭的身边坐下，他把袋子往小彭怀里一塞。

“回礼，”他顿了顿，没有看小彭，“……当圣诞礼物吧。”

小彭愣了一下，才明白过来前几天闷三儿问圣诞节几号是什么意思，打开袋子，是一顶红色的毛线帽。

触手温暖而柔软，针脚细密，顶部还有个毛绒绒的白色的球。

“谢谢三哥！”小彭心下一阵感动，仔细看了看帽子，又忍不住感慨，“好圣诞哦！”

把帽子往头上一戴，调整了下角度，转过头去给闷三儿看，“怎么样？”

他笑得很欢畅，发自真心，从这边看去，在暖黄色的灯光里，泛开的酒窝也像是被带上了一层淡淡的光晕。

闷三儿没有马上回答，前一刻他的眉眼隐匿在阴影中，后一刻旁边星星的灯又亮起来，照亮细长的眼角旁一点淡淡的笑纹。

“很好看。”他说。

两个人继续这么坐着，冬天的夜里有些冷，但他们都没有要站起来回房间的意思。

小彭抬眼看了看闷三儿，对方凌厉的侧脸在暖光下显得柔和了许多，明明暗暗的光线交替之间，看不太清他的表情。

犹豫了会儿，最后终于鼓起勇气问。

“三哥，你最近遇到麻烦了吗？”

闷三儿的手停在了半空，原本要凑到嘴边的烟中途拐道儿，被拿到一边弹了弹烟灰，“怎么了？我像有麻烦的样儿么？”

小彭不假思索，“像。”

感受到旁边的人疑问的眼神，又急急补充，“是我自己觉得啦，感觉这几天你心情不大好，又很忙。”

闷三儿没说话，再开口时语气却很随意，像是随口一问。

“担心我么？”

小彭愣了愣，想想好像自己是挺担心的，于是老实回答，“我很担心啊。”

想了想，很认真严肃地说，“三哥，你如果遇到什么麻烦，要跟我说哦，只要我能帮得上忙的我一定努力办到！”

说完握拳拍了拍自己的胸口，以示义气，

闷三儿看了看一脸真诚地望着自己的小孩儿，闭了闭眼，叹了口气。

他的神情很平常，但小彭莫名觉得此刻的闷三儿，好像是刚做出了一个很重要的决定，或者刚刚想通了什么困扰已久的问题一样，有一种如释重负的安然和放松，连近来总是紧皱的眉头似乎都舒展了开来。

“是有些事儿没想明白。”他摇摇头，“没事儿，刚才已经解决了。”

小彭有些懵，刚才？刚才有发生什么事吗？

想了想，还是小心翼翼地问，“……那，现在是想明白了？”

闷三儿笑了笑，没有回答，而是伸手过来，把小彭耳边从毛线帽的边缘里冒出来的几根发丝理了理，塞回去，然后很自然地揉了一下那毛绒绒的脑袋。

他的声音压得有些低，语气却很柔和。

“恩，都想明白了。”


	12. Chapter 12

12

明明是大冷天，此刻的小彭却觉得背上出了一层薄薄的汗，秋衣黏在背上，怪难受的。

他冲着长发女孩笑了笑，努力不让自己的尴尬表现出来。

“再等一会会哦，可能他们在路上塞车了，会迟一点点。”

坐在小彭对面的女孩叫小梅，是附近大学的学生，因为是小彭他们店里的常客，一来二去和饮料店的大家就都认识了，有时候还会像现在这样一起吃个饭什么的。

听小彭这样讲，她没说话，头低了低，眼睛垂下来，脸红彤彤的。

小彭觉得更不自在了，又坐立难安地捱了一会儿，试着开了几个话题，都聊得磕磕绊绊的。

……谁叫她这么容易害羞啦，动不动就脸红不说话了，搞得他自己都不好意思起来。

看了看表，六点半了，离和店里的朋友们约的时间已经过了快一个小时。小彭发了几次信息都没有得到回应，终于忍不住，偷偷跑到厕所，打了个电话过去。

电话响了好几声才接起来，“喂？”

“你们搞什么啦，”小彭捏紧了手机，压低了声音埋怨，“不是说好六点一起吃炸鸡的吗？”

电话里沉默了一会，突然传来几个人的笑声。很显然那帮家伙都在，还开了免提。

“你傻啊，这么明显的事儿看不出来，我们这是给你和她制造机会呐！”

小彭愣了一下，“制造机会？”

“是个长眼的都能看出来小梅喜欢你，我说艾迪，你一个小帅哥，别老宅家里，多和人处处啊。”

小彭反应过来，更急了，“哎，你们别………”

话没说完，电话对面又是一阵乱笑，然后就挂了。

小彭瞪着手机半晌，最后还是硬着头皮回到了座位上，小心注意着没让小梅看出来，干笑了几声说，“哎，不好意思啊，他们好像今晚有事情来不了了……”

小梅抬头看了他一眼，又快速地低下头，嗯了一声。

小彭心里叹了口气，想想该说清楚的还是得说清楚，拖着不太好，让女孩子误会了就更不好了，“小梅，是这样的，我………”

已经打好腹稿的开场白却被小梅自己打断了，“艾迪，我想他们应该是想让我们单独相处，”她停了一下，“这意思，你明白吗？”

没想到这文静怕羞的女孩子居然这会儿来了一记直球，小彭啊了一声，过了几秒才反应过来要回答，耳根有点发红，“……明白是明白的啦。”

这句一说出口，小梅就好像已经知道他的答案了，脸色暗下去，抿了抿嘴，“哦……”

小彭心里一揪，很过意不去，“……说真的，我真的没什么好喜欢啦，”他挠挠头，指指自己，“我就是卖卖奶茶诶，其实你，你也不是很了解我啊，我真的没那么好啦。”

小梅摇摇头，到这时候她反倒放得更开了一些，“可是我就是喜欢你啊。”

她顿了一顿，“喜欢就是喜欢啊，没办法的嘛。”

小彭愣了愣，看着这个女孩子的神情，突然不知道该说什么。

他以前也交过女朋友，但那些经历此刻想来都显得遥远而平面，他依然有种自己什么都不明白的茫然。

“你说的这种喜欢……到底是怎样的感觉啊？”

小梅看着他笑了，眼睛亮晶晶的，“……大概就是，看到他，就觉得周围其他的人都不再重要，只有他，嗯，只有他在发光吧。”

小彭心里一动，隐隐觉得像是被说中了什么，但又很难厘清到底是什么，像是有个小爪子在心壁的某处挠，但又怎么都找不到在哪里。

倒是对面的小梅看他兀自发呆，开口轻声问，“艾迪？”

“啊？啊？什么？”小彭回过神。

“你有喜欢的人了吗？”

小彭刚想开口说没有，但话到嘴边又停住了，心里突然乱起来，说有和没有都好像不太对，到底是——

还没想好要怎么回答，就听到手机响了起来。

跟小梅说了一声抱歉，接起电话，另一端传来熟悉的低沉的声音。

“哪呢。”

————

小彭从巷子那头一转过来，就看到闷三儿抄着口袋往自己这边走着呢。

他喊了一声“三哥！“，闷三儿听到了，抬头看到他，也停了脚步，站在原地看着他飞奔过去。

结果跑得太快，没有刹住车，到闷三儿跟前的时候脚步没站稳，打了个趔趄，被闷三儿眼疾手快一把扶住了。

“急什么呢，”闷三儿皱了皱眉说，“又不赶。”

小彭傻笑了一下，手扶在膝盖上喘气，“哈，随便跑一下啦。”

闷三儿嘴角也带上了一丝笑意，等小彭缓过劲儿，转回身往来时的方向走，“吃过了？”

小彭也忙不迭地几个大步跟上，“吃过了。”

“吃的什么啊。”闷三儿随口问。

“炸鸡，”停了一下反应过来，“三哥你这是特意来找我的哦？”

闷三儿边走边从口袋里掏出打火机，点上了一根烟，“嗯。”

小彭想到刚才那通电话，有点不好意思，“啊，刚才跟你说我这边有点状况，其实没什么啦……”

他挠挠头，正犹豫要不要把小梅的事跟闷三儿说，就看到闷三儿转过头来，眼神里带点询问，“嗯？”

一被闷三儿这样看着，那一丝从和小梅的对话开始就萦绕不去的焦躁也彻底消散无踪了，忍不住脱口而出，“其实……”

其实这事讲起来也简单，等小彭讲完，两个人离家里还有一段路没走完。

闷三儿没说话，只是沉默地听着。

“诶，感觉有点对不起她。”小彭讲完，叹了口气。

闷三儿摇了摇头，“这事儿，强求不来，”他顿了顿，“想和谁一块儿不想和谁一块儿，那都是自个儿的事儿，和旁人没关系。”

小彭觉得闷三儿的语气似乎有一点怪，但也没多想，闷三儿难得提到这方面的话题，忍不住带点促狭地开玩笑，“三哥，没想到你在这方面也这么有见地哦。”

闷三儿却没有笑，只是看他一眼，“嗨，瞎说的。”

他们走过街角的那个小杂货铺，天色已晚，小卖部里面亮着一盏灯，店主一边吸溜着泡面一边在看电视。

小杂货铺的门口放着跟杆子，插着冰糖葫芦，被杂货铺里面的灯光隐约照着，糖衣亮晶晶的。

“吃么？”闷三儿指了指说。

小彭转过头，看到的一瞬间眼睛就亮起来，“吃！”

闷三儿点点头，敲了敲杂货铺雾蒙蒙的小窗子，店主过来了，“诶，是三哥啊，您要点啥？”

“拿串儿糖葫芦。”闷三儿转回头又问小彭，“要枣泥的还是山楂的？”

小彭不假思索，“山楂的！”

晶莹的糖衣被冬天的气温冻得更实了，咬下去脆生生地响，甜滋滋的，黏在嘴里，配着山楂的酸甜，让人味蕾生津，一阵满足。

闷三儿看着吃得很满足的小彭，心想这小孩儿真是嗜甜，别看长得一米八几，人高马大的，当初一碗没味儿的小米粥加点糖都能乐得跟什么似的，现在一串糖葫芦就能这么高兴。

别说，倒是让看着的人都挺高兴的。

许是察觉到了闷三儿的视线，小彭回头来，举了举手里还剩了一个的糖葫芦，“三哥，要吃吗？尝尝嘛。”

闷三儿不爱吃甜，他知道。但被这么看着，感觉还是得礼貌性地问问。

没想到闷三儿安静了一下，突然说，“行吧，那我吃一点儿。”

他接过那串孤零零地就剩一个的糖葫芦，用嘴咬了那小球体的一半儿，卷进舌头里，甜味刹那间就涌了上来。

把糖葫芦串又递还给了小彭，闷三儿挥了挥手，皱皱眉，“太甜了。”

“有吗？我觉得还好诶……”

小彭抓抓下巴，低下头把剩下的糖葫芦咬住了。

在北京一个多月了，他的头发长得长了些，原本短短的刘海现在落下来，遮住了垂下来的眼帘，从侧面这个角度看去，只能看到他咬着那剩下半块山楂的嘴唇，一点蜜色的糖渣还挂在嘴角。

闷三儿觉得嘴巴里的甜味更重了，重到让人难耐的程度。

他转回头，抽了两口烟，烟的一丝苦味中和了嗓子里的甜，让人跟着清醒了一些。

小彭吃完了一根糖葫芦串儿，两个人差不多也走到了家门口，闷三儿掏钥匙开门的时候突然说，“彭儿，你是不是该剪剪头发了？”

小彭愣了一下，下意识摸了摸额前的刘海，“啊，好像是诶。”

闷三儿嗯了一声，“有家店我熟，下次带你去。”


	13. Chapter 13

13.

小彭原本以为闷三儿会带他去一间街边的小理发店，特别老式的那种，剃头师傅七老八十，穿一身白褂子，飚一口正宗京腔，只要抖一抖肩上的毛巾，被刷刷刷干脆剪下来的头发就掉了一地。

然而面前的这位剪头师傅，虽然的确一口正宗京腔没错，但除此以外的一切，都南辕北辙。

……甚至这都不是理发店，外头写着“震颤bar”几个字，进去一楼一个小舞台，摆着吉他……这分明是个酒吧嘛！！

靠在窗台上，一身皮衣的短发女人看着小彭，眼角微挑，似笑非笑，把小彭看得都有些不自在了，只能迎上一个笑容来掩饰。

“我说，你们这是把我这儿真当发廊了啊，”话匣子拉长了语调，转头看闷三儿，“还让不让我做生意了。”

闷三儿在一边的沙发上吐出一个烟圈，“拉倒吧，你这儿大白天有生意么，半个人都见不着。”

话匣子随手就把桌上一个苹果扔了过去，“我他妈不是人啊。”

闷三儿接住了，在手里掂了掂，“要是我自个儿剪，我也不会麻烦你，”他顿了一顿，“这不是他毕竟年纪小，讲究点儿，你的手艺要强些么。”

话匣子像是很意外一般地看了看闷三儿，啧了一声，还待要说些什么，闷三儿手机就响了。

接起来后闷三儿沉默地听了一会儿，只说了一句，“你们先兜着点儿，我马上就到。”

挂了电话，他把手里的烟往嘴上一叼，起身拿了外套，对话匣子说，“兄弟们有事儿，我得过去一趟，你俩先剪着。”

话匣子耸了耸肩，挥挥手正要站起身送客，就看到对面的人停了脚步。

闷三儿看了看坐在椅子上，一双圆咕隆咚的眼睛瞪着自己的小彭，想了想，把刚才手边的那个苹果扔了过去。

“晚上我可能不回了，你自个儿待着。”他低声说，抬了抬手，看了一眼话匣子又放下了，只点了点头，“走了。”

闷三儿这一阵风地来了又走了，剩下一个小彭坐在一个酒吧二楼的椅子上等着剪头发。

短暂的沉默有些让人难耐，小彭等了一会儿，看话匣子没有开口的意思，索性自己打了个招呼，露出一个灿烂笑容，“霞姐……好。”

话匣子也笑了笑，“哟，叫我姐不叫我姨啊，”她起身拍了拍小彭的肩，“就冲这，姐喜欢你。去，洗个头去。”

洗完头，刘海湿哒哒地垂在眼前，小彭伸手捏了捏，还真的是有些长了。

“想剪个什么样儿的啊？”话匣子把塑料外罩抖了抖，往小彭身上利落地一披，拍了两下。

“都行啦。”小彭很好说话。

话匣子拿出剪刀，捋好袖子，一边笑说，“你是都行，我看三儿更行，还巴巴地送我这儿来。”

大概是觉察到小彭有些困惑的眼神，她又补充，“怎么着啊，不相信啊，你霞姐以前开发廊的，手艺还在呢。”

看到小彭恍然大悟的样子，话匣子笑了一声，手下却不停，剪刀嚯嚯地扫过，落下细细密密的头发来。

“我说奇了怪了呢，三儿最近总不见人，也不知道跑哪儿溜达去了，”她的语气带点玩笑的意味，“初我还以为他这是终于戏上果儿了，没想到是养了个小白脸儿。”

小彭听了这句，一时大窘，吓得整个人一弹，连带着把话匣子都给吓一跳，“哎，你急什么呢，我这逗你玩儿呢，小心剪子不长眼啊。”

小彭闻言又僵住，保持不动，只一双眼睛跟着话匣子转，明明“不好意思”四个大字都一干二净地写在脸上，还逞强装出没什么所谓的样子，唯有泛红的耳根暴露了他自己。

话匣子心下暗笑，别说，这小孩儿还挺可爱的。

头发没过多久就剪好了，小彭看着镜子里的自己，刘海短了不少，摸一摸脑后，原本贴着脖颈的发尾也被理清爽了，显得精神了许多。

霞姐手艺还真不错诶，小彭想，不知道有没有给三哥剪过头发。

这么想着，楼梯上传来话匣子噔噔噔的铿锵脚步声，她端着两杯咖啡上来了，往正坐沙发上啃苹果的小彭面前一放。

“咱这儿除了酒就是这个，将就着喝。”她也一屁股在对面的沙发上坐下来，冲着小彭举了举杯。

这天下午他们就这么着在这二楼消磨过了。

小彭一直知道闷三儿有一群很铁的发小儿，是从小一起的交情，经常出去聚会见面，只是之前他还从未和闷三儿的这群老朋友有这么近距离的接触。

……好像不知是有意还是无意，他和闷三儿在一起的时候，就总是两个人，各自都很少引荐另外的人给对方认识。

不过虽然是第一次见面，和话匣子瞎扯闲聊的这一个下午却并不难挨，甚至过得很快。多半是因为话匣子是个很爽气的人，讲话也有趣。

更重要的是，她口中的“闷三儿”让小彭感觉像是借着别人的眼睛，看到了和自己平时相处时不太一样的另一个三哥。

比如外表跟闷葫芦似的，但脾气要上来，“栓都拴不住，轴得很”的三哥。

比如小时候帮人打架打输了，怎么揍都不吭一声，转头练好了就再去“找回场子，闹再大也不怕”的三哥。

比如兄弟里有谁家里出了事死了人，眼角总是第一个红了的三哥。

“他们当初那帮子人啊，过了这么些年，多多少少都有点儿不一样了，”话匣子嘴边的笑意带着丝怀念，“……但闷三儿啊，还真跟最开头儿一样，都不带变的。”

沉吟一会，又挥挥手，“就长相变了，大小伙儿时候那可比现在俊了去了，想不到吧？”

小彭终于忍不住接话，“怎么会，现在也很帅啊！”他莫名自豪，“而且我看过三哥年轻时候的照片的啦！”

话匣子愣了一下，噗嗤一声笑出来，“你这是认哥呢，还是追星呢。”

——————

转眼到了傍晚，话匣子正要留小彭吃饭，就接到一个电话。

挂了电话，她叹了口气，看了眼小彭，“你三哥今晚的确回不去了。”

小彭啊了一声，然后就听到她接着说，“下午和人茬架呢，又被抓去号儿里蹲着了。”

小彭刚喝进去的一口咖啡差点喷出来，呛得直咳嗽，还不等缓过口气就要跳起来，“啊！死了死了！这、这怎么办！”

“哎哟，我说彭儿，你姐要是改天得心脏病啊，准是被你炸猫儿炸出来的。”话匣子从旁边倒了杯水给他，摇摇头，“什么怎么办啊，且等着吧，听这情况，隔一天差不多就能放出来。”

小彭发懵地看着话匣子这淡定的姿态，“啊，可是被关到警察局诶，警察局诶。”

小彭的眼前已经出现了闷三儿和一群穷凶极恶的罪犯关在一起等待审讯的画面，还没等细想下去，脑门上就被话匣子拍了一下。

“嗨，什么警察局，就一派出所儿。”话匣子挥挥手，转身下楼，“吃面么？”

————————

下午两点的阳光有些苍白，懒洋洋地把闷三儿的脸照了一半儿，另一半儿隐在派出所大门的阴影里。

他现在和一群兄弟正并肩站着，准备等门卫把门开了以后就可以出去了。

“三哥，这回都是兄弟我的错，让您受累了。”

这场约架的发起人之一，之前被分到另一个地方关着，因而没怎么说上话的马猴这会儿从那头挨过来道谢。

闷三儿看了看他，微微挑眉，“你丫少跟我来这套，”他顿了顿，“你先避避，回家陪你媳妇儿去，以后少跟那帮孙子来往。”

马猴忙不迭点头，看着闷三儿又一次抬手看表，有些不耐的样子，忍不住问，“三哥赶着回去啊。”

闷三儿瞥了他一眼，又把手抄回口袋里，“……不赶。”

马猴傻笑了下，“是啊，我还记得您上次说巴不得多关几天，外头不如里面好呢。”

闷三儿却没再回答他，不置可否。

像是因为冷，他低头跺了跺脚。

脚上一双崭新的运动鞋突兀地沐浴在日光里。

门打开的时候，闷三儿照例大马金刀地头一个出去了。结果刚迈出几步就停了脚步。

走在后面的马猴差点撞上去，停下来探了探头，“三哥？”

发现闷三儿正盯着前面看，也顺着视线望过去，却什么都没看出来。

门前一条马路上车来车往，对面的人行道上倒是人烟稀少，有几个姑娘刚走过去，还有个高个儿小伙子闷头坐那儿不知道干啥。

“嗨，我媳妇儿估计还生我气呢，这接都不来接我。”马猴扫了一眼空空荡荡的周围，不禁感慨。

“你们先走吧。”闷三儿突然转头跟他们说。

小彭坐在马路对面的路牙子上，穿着厚实的羽绒服，裹得跟个熊一样，头发被风吹得有些乱也就算了，连眼睛都突然被沙子给迷了。

努力瞪大眼睛低了头，想让沙子掉出来，未遂。

只能去揉眼睛，使劲闭了闭，再睁开的时候，闷三儿就已经站在他跟前了。

暖融融的日光照下来，闷三儿的表情因为背着光看不分明，小彭仰起来看着他的脸却正好迎着光线，一览无遗。

看清以后闷三儿像是愣住了，沉默了一下才问，“你……哭什么啊。”

小彭反应过来，唰得一下站起身，“哎，三哥！”

他抹了抹眼角，“啊，这个是因为刚才眼睛里进沙子了啦……！！”

他答得急切，像是生怕真被误会哭了——但话一出口，又觉得这事实被他一讲就很像借口，内心很是郁闷。

他蹲这儿蹲一下午了，就这一会儿没盯着门，三哥就出来了，还正好看到自己被沙子迷了眼后眼泛泪光的丢脸样子，自己这运气真是……

小彭兀自懊恼，还以为对方会拿这个开几句玩笑，闷三儿倒像是很自然地相信了，并不在意，只是皱紧了眉认真仔细地盯着小彭看了会儿。

“头发，剪得不错啊。”

小彭啊了一声，他都快忘了昨天剪头发的事儿了，下意识去揪了揪自己短短的刘海，“啊，对哦。”

也是很自然地，闷三儿把手伸过去呼噜了一把他的脑袋，剪短了的头发触手没有以前那么蓬松，但依然很柔软。

闷三儿把手收回来，插进了口袋里。

他说，“走吧，这儿冷，咱回家去。”

他们一起在小彭来时坐的公交车站等着，闷三儿靠在广告牌上掏出根烟，点上了，“你怎么知道来这儿等我啊？匣子告你的？”

小彭老实点头，“是啊，霞姐跟我说你差不多这个时候能出来。”

闷三儿摇摇头，“我要没法出来呢？下回你要等，去家里等去。”

小彭愣了下，下回？这还先预定了下一次啊？

又隐隐觉得这话听着还有哪里有点不对，但说不上来，只能含糊地哦了一声。

所幸公交车这时候来了，闷三儿掐了那没来得及抽上几口的烟，和小彭一起上去了。

这个时间点既不是周末也不是上下班高峰，车上没几个人，大多数座位都空着。

“哎哎，坐那边坐那边。”小彭兴高采烈地一路蹦跶到后面去了，挑了个并排的两人座，他坐靠窗那个位子，闷三儿坐他的旁边。

车子很快启动了，在北京宽阔的街道上不紧不慢地开着。

也许因为人少，电视和广播都关了，除了引擎一点隆隆的背景音，一切突然安静下来。

闷三儿和小彭也一时之间都没说话，这默契的空白并不让人觉得难熬，反而有种奇妙的安心感。

直到转过一个街角，小彭才突然打破了沉默，哇了一声。

闷三儿侧过头去看，在他们这一边，看到了后海。

如今它已经和往年这个时候一样，结了厚厚的冰，像一块白色的玉一般坠在那儿。

好多男女老少正在这白色的玉上滑得起劲呢。

闷三儿看了看盯得目不转睛的小彭，“会滑么你？”

“只会一点点额已。”小彭挠挠脖子，不太好意思，“虽然加拿大很多人会滑啦，但我在温哥华就一直在……打篮球呃。”

闷三儿笑了笑，“想滑么？”

“想！”小彭转过头来，一脸期待。

他的刘海剪短以后，饱满的额头和英挺的眉毛就露了出来，还有底下一双毫无遮挡的大眼睛。

此刻这双眼睛盛着笑意看着自己，午后的眼光折射进去，显得剔透而明亮。

————————

马猴说得没错，闷三儿的确说过，在外头不如在里头。

在里头日复一日，时间仿佛能够终于如他所愿一般冻结在那里，保持不变的节奏和规矩。

外头？外头的日子是掰着手指头在熬，不停地在变，但左右都没劲儿。

明天只会比今天更糟，一天天地糟下去。

而现在，在这个再寻常不过的，安静的冬日下午，在一辆再寻常不过的公交车上，他们一起看着窗外不断略过的老房子和高楼大厦，还有期间来来去去的行人。

午后的阳光从窗外斜斜地照进来，落在他们身上，暖洋洋的，像要把人都包裹起来，融到一起，化成空气里淡淡的尘埃。

这一刻，闷三儿突然觉得，外头，其实还是比里面好的。

明天，也或许会比今天，更好一点呐。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

闷三儿带小彭去北海公园滑冰的那天，是个感觉很快就要下起雪来的阴天。

小彭歪头看了看坐在一边，闷头穿冰鞋的闷三儿，“三哥，我有一种神秘的直觉。”

闷三儿没转头看他，系好了右边系左边，“嗯？”

“我觉得……”小彭像是自己确认自己的猜测一样重重点了点头，“三哥你一定很会滑冰。”

闷三儿把双脚都放到地上，站起身，动了动，确认都穿紧实了，“还行吧。”

话讲完，小彭就眼看着闷三儿滑了开去，看着没事人一样，脚下却流畅生风。小彭的眼睛都来不及追着他跑，时而有其他男女老少在视野里滑过，挡一下视线，但不到一秒就又能看到闷三儿的身影滑出来。

几个大拐弯儿全不打磕巴，轻松地就好像是绕着冰场这么随随便便地用脚跑了一圈儿。

一个急刹车，冰鞋一蹬一点，激起一点碎冰的脆响，闷三儿利落地停在小彭面前，恰恰好，和他出发的地方几乎不差分毫。

“喔哦！”小彭情不自禁大力鼓掌，虽然带着棉手套的手拍不出什么声音来就是了，“好厉害！！”

闷三儿看他眼睛发亮地叫好，忍不住上手呼噜了一把那毛茸茸的脑袋，“你啊，也别坐着了，起来动动。”

小彭直起身，踩在脚下的冰鞋给人一种微妙而危险的平衡，他也学着闷三儿之前的样子，蹬蹬腿，想确认冰鞋穿紧了，结果刚抬起一条腿，另一只脚底就打了个滑，哧溜一下就出去了。

眼看着滑冰事业还没开始就要摔个跟头，闷三儿眼疾手快地一把把他扶住了，皱了皱眉，“您这会一点儿，到底会什么了？”

小彭本人却像是没被这小意外打击到自信心，咧嘴一笑，依然很自信，“会很多啊，试试看嘛！”

几分钟后，闷三儿看着一路滑得歪七扭八的小彭，可以确定他“会很多”是不至于，“会一点儿”倒是真的。

技巧是真完全没有，但小彭胜在有挑战心，敢往前滑，加上长手长脚和不错的运动神经，倒也能滑得挺快，一打眼看上去像模像样。

……但也只是一打眼，一遇到转弯就全凭运气乱来，等到要刹住脚的时候就彻底歇菜了。

比如现在，小彭往闷三儿这儿滑过来，大老远儿就挥着手喊，“三哥！三哥！”一边示意闷三儿让开道儿。

闷三儿早看到了，本想侧身让开，想想还是不行，不会刹车的哪儿叫会滑冰啊。

于是兴头上来，迎着小彭滑上前一段儿，扯着嗓子喊，“脚来个内八！两脚往外撑！”

小彭听到了，显然也马上付诸实践，只可惜一时半会依然没完全掌握到要领，虽然速度是慢了些，但依然没停下来，往前直冲了过来。

等到闷三儿跟前，眼瞅着这就要撞上了，闷三儿侧了侧身，抬起左手想要一把兜住小彭。

结果可想而知，小彭这么高一人，冲劲儿太大，闷三儿兜是兜住了，自己也整个被带了下去。

两个人就这么摔在冰面上，冰面上阻力小，还又往前粗溜了一段才彻底停下来。

小彭此刻面朝下，一时间大脑有点发懵，视野是一片灰白，底下的冰块寒意蹭蹭地照着面部袭上来，鼻子还有点刺辣辣地疼。

愣了几秒才反应过来自己胸口底下还压着闷三儿的胳膊，小彭刚想爬起身，就听到旁边传来闷三儿的笑声。

“新鲜了，我这得有多少年没在这儿摔过跟头了，”闷三儿像是自个儿觉得这情景好笑，“少说得有，小二十年吧哈哈哈……”

他的声音本就磁性，现在位置又离小彭很近，低低的笑声在耳鼓边炸开，灰烬像是可以钻到听者的耳朵里，一路跌跌转转落到心脏，激起人没来由地一阵心痒。

小彭没有起身，侧过身体。闷三儿也没有急着起来，他的左胳膊依然压在小彭的身体下面，他们就这么侧卧着躺在冰面上，正对着彼此。

被闷三儿这样看着，几乎隐隐绰绰能在对方的瞳孔里看到自己的样子，两个人呼出的白气互相混作一团……小彭心想，这气氛好像有哪里不大对。

正又要心乱起来，没想到闷三儿却突然笑了，抬起没有被压着的右手，小彭还没反应过来，就被他使劲儿捏了两下鼻子。

“成猪八戒咯，”他这次似乎是纯粹被小彭的样子给逗笑了，“鼻子红成这样儿了。”

小彭也抬起左手摸了摸，倒是没破皮流血，但刺刺痒痒，看来是摔下来的时候擦到了。

“诶，有什么办法啦，”小彭撇撇嘴，“谁叫我鼻梁高。”

“还显摆上了，”闷三儿挑眉，“鼻梁高，滑冰的技术倒挺寒碜的。”

“那三哥你教我啊，”小彭不假思索地回答，眼睛一亮，“我拜你为师！”

闷三儿拍拍他的肩，“行了，咱先起来，这儿说话像什么样儿啊。”

小彭这才意识到两个人在人来人往的冰场里这么侧躺着聊天，姿势实在怪异，连忙撑起身。

闷三儿的胳膊总算获得了自由，不费什么力气地就重新站正了，倒是身旁的小彭还在一边努力小心着脚下的冰刀不打滑，一边要平衡着站起来。

“来。”闷三儿把手递过去。

小彭毫不犹豫地把手按在闷三儿的掌心里，闷三儿的力道一下子把他拉正了。

正要松开手，没想到闷三儿却没有把他的手放开，反而紧了紧，向上提了提。

“不是说想学么，正好教你，”他顿了顿，“咱从基础学起。”

——————

闷三儿的手指不算长，但骨节分明，手背的皮肤有些粗糙，指尖长着老茧，小指习惯性留着微微长一小截的指甲。

那不是一双很好看的手，但一看就是一双很有力量的手。

小彭的手就不太一样，白净很多，手指很长，手腕细瘦，但指节处也是一样，筋骨分明，显出力道来。

这两双皮肤颜色差别很大的手，此刻戴着黑色的棉手套。

紧紧扣在一起，分不出你我。

“别看脚下，”闷三儿往后一点点地滑，带着小彭往前走，“眼睛看前面。”

“哦好。”乖学生小彭闻言抬头。

“转弯儿的时候，这只脚用力……”闷三儿微微低下头，针对小彭的步调指点着。

他们就这样慢慢滑着，一个往前，一个往后。

小彭看着闷三儿，他想，自己平时其实经常看三哥，但现在，现在似乎不太一样。

“别看脚下，眼睛看前面”————前面，前面就只有三哥啊。

因为前面只有三哥，才可以看得这么正大光明，肆无忌惮。

甚至不止是前面，也许是因为他们滑得越来越快，越来越顺的关系，周围的背景也都变得模糊起来，连带着四周的人声笑语也跟着湮没无闻。

似乎只剩下对面那个占据了全部视野的人，成为唯一的清晰的存在。

这种奇异的感触，几乎让人有一种错觉，错觉这好像不是在溜冰，而是在跳一支默契的舞，步调一致，你进我退，观众纷纷退场，消失不见。

唯有场中的他们，隐隐地，近乎有一种缱绻的姿态。

小彭没来由地想，如果整个世界能停在这一个瞬间，就这一瞬间，再多一会儿。

让时间在这里被拉长，一直蔓延到看不到尽头的远方，或者静止，像流动的水被冻成厚厚的冰，经年不化，一切都静止在最激昂，最美好的一刻。

那该有多好啊。

“会了么？”这片刻的少男文艺思绪被闷三儿的话打断了，“要自己来一遍么？”

小彭啊了一声，“会什么啊？”

“好么，合着我这是对牛弹琴。”闷三儿挑眉，“转弯儿啊。”

“不行啦。”小彭抓抓手臂，“哎呀，感觉还没学会诶。”

但闷三儿还没等小彭再说什么，就放开了小彭的手，做了个请的手势，“嗨，别磨叽，刚滑了这么多圈儿呢，可以的。”

小彭也没法，只能硬着头皮赶鸭子上架，磨磨蹭蹭地往前滑去。

说实在话，刚才闷三儿讲那些要领，他是半句都没记住，光看着闷三儿发呆了，也不知道在想什么——

眼看着就要到第一个该拐弯儿的地方了，小彭一遍遍告诉自己用刚才身体的记忆去找感觉，结果……结果还真的顺利地转了过去，都没怎么用力，已经画了一个漂亮的弧线。

这下内心大为放松畅快，忍不住就抬眼要找闷三儿的身影，却发现闷三儿就在离自己不远的地方看着自己，想必刚才是跟在后面滑着的。

“三哥！真的会了诶！”

小彭兴奋地大喊，双手奋力挥舞，脚下却也没停，一转头以闷三儿的位置为圆心，绕起了圈儿，使劲儿地转弯。

“悠着点儿！”闷三儿皱眉大喊，眼角却带上了一丝笑意。

不知什么时候，雪花终于落了下来。

玩着冰车、滑着冰鞋的各色人等都纷纷停下来看看天色，犹豫着是否要打道回府。

只有闷三儿的视线全不停留，只紧紧跟着那个还在开开心心滑着的身影。

周围的一切像是都淡去，在或不在，全不重要，重要的只有那个人而已。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

滑冰那天下午开始下的雪，一直到他们晚上回家的时候都还没有停。

闷三儿一手拎着冰刀，一手揣在兜里，嘴里照例叼了根烟，眯着眼看小彭在前面蹦跶。

他们俩都没带伞，倒是也都没什么所谓，小彭把羽绒服的帽兜拉起来，抽绳抽紧了，回过头来喊闷三儿。

“三哥！”

闷三儿没答话，只扬扬下巴示意他说下去。

“你从后面看，我这样像不像个保龄球瓶？”他说完就又回过身，背面对着闷三儿，做了个立正的姿势，大腿并拢，双手紧贴裤子。

他一身黑，上半身羽绒服穿得鼓鼓囊囊的，盖着帽兜的头就显得尤其小，配合这个站姿，从后面看去倒真像个高高的黑保龄球瓶。

这天外飞来一笔的模仿把闷三儿搞得一愣，也是不知道小彭这神奇的脑袋瓜子怎么能想到这个，刚想开口打趣一句，差点忘了叼着的烟，一晃，烟灰抖了不少下来。

拍开外套上的烟灰，连带着也抖落了不少落在衣服上还未及融化的雪花。

小彭见背后没什么动静，转回头看到闷三儿低头在拍衣服，有些不明所以，于是几步小跑地跑回来。

“怎么了三哥？”

“没事儿。”闷三儿把烟从嘴上拿下来，黑色的棉手套上还沾着一些残留的雪片，厚实饱满。

他顿了顿，看了看面前的小彭，突然说，“今儿这雪，估计能积成你喜欢的样儿。”

也是，转眼这都快过年了，也是该好好下场大雪了。

果不其然，第二天闷三儿才刚醒来，积雪反射的晨光就已经隐约地透进了窗帘的缝隙，掀开一看，雪还在纷纷扬扬地下着，小院子里各处都已经盖上了一层纯白的新色。

那小孩儿可该高兴了，闷三儿想到这儿，也忍不住有点高兴起来。

轻手轻脚走出去，外屋很安静，光线依然黯淡，小彭还在床上睡得不省人事。

今年过年早，一月二十几号就是除夕了，小彭工作的饮料店已经早早地放了年假，不用再上早班就意味着可以在大冬天有暖气的屋子里睡到自然醒。

闷三儿悄么声儿地换好衣服鞋子，临走前看了看床上从被子里伸出来的一截手臂，想了想还是走过去，把被子拉了拉，掖紧了。

出门晨跑，多年来雷打不动的习惯，下雪天也没什么大碍。这北京城，甭管什么天儿，都是他的北京城。

雪在脚下发出脆生生的被压过的响儿，闷三儿喜欢听这个声儿，跟秋天落在道儿上的梧桐叶子一样，平白让人觉得有精神。

跑得差不多了，回来的路上又顺道儿去拐角的早点铺子买了些炸糕，拎在袋子里这就回了家。

刚一拐进家门前的胡同口，就传来一阵阵小孩子咯咯的笑声，隐隐绰绰还能听到小彭的声音。

加紧脚步，走得近了，果然看到两个附近街坊的小孩子，一个八九岁叫小诚的，一个五六岁叫阿光，现下正忙着在闷三儿那小院门前的一小片空地上攒雪球呢。

小彭也在旁边，弯着腰和他们一起全神贯注地捣鼓，一点儿都没注意到走近的闷三儿。

“哟，这是要堆雪人儿？”闷三儿有些好笑地说，“倒是会赶趟儿啊。”

俩小孩，不，是仨小孩闻声这才一起抬头看向闷三儿，小彭直起身跑过来，闷三儿也不等他说话，把手上的袋子往他怀里一扔。

“早饭，趁热儿。”

下雪天穿着运动服，出的汗一干透，还是怪冷的，闷三儿回屋里换好暖和的衣服，等再出来一看，小彭他们已经都坐在门槛子上，一人手里一个炸糕，啃得正香。

那俩小孩坐着倒是正好，就是小彭这么高一人儿也坐那儿，一双长腿只能打着对折，他自己倒混不在意，和小孩子们嘻嘻哈哈闹得欢。从背后看去，一大两小一字排开的场景还怪有意思的。

闷三儿走上前，也一屁股坐在小彭旁边，四个人挤挤挨挨地正好把门槛子坐了个齐活儿。

“什么时候起的？”闷三儿随口问，习惯性地从兜里掏出一根烟，刚想点上，看了看旁边那俩小孩，又放回去了，烟只能在指尖摆弄，“挺早啊。”

“当然啊，”小彭嘴里塞得满满的，有些口齿不清地说，“北京的大雪诶，不能错过这种机会啦。”

闷三儿笑了笑，看小彭狼吞虎咽，嘴边沾上了一点油渍，掏了掏口袋，没掏到什么纸巾一类的东西，尽是钢镚儿了，想了想，还是直接把袖子伸过去抹了一把。

“慢着点儿，不赶这一会儿。”

小彭顺从地微侧过脸任闷三儿抹掉那点油渍，有点不好意思地哦了一声，还待要说什么，旁边的阿光已经举高了手，“我吃完了！我赢啦！彭哥哥我要坐飞机！”

“好，好，等等我哦。”小彭三下五除二地也吃完，起身抱起阿光，往肩膀上一放，开始绕着这一小块门前的空地转圈儿，把肩上的小男孩逗得笑个不停。

小彭边跑还不忘看向闷三儿旁边一本正经慢条斯理还在吃早饭的小诚，“小诚你再不抓紧没得玩了哦！”

小诚正值觉得自己很成熟的年纪，哼了一声，“这么幼稚，我才不要玩。”

小彭停下来，做出很受伤的样子，和肩膀上的阿光默契地一起抓了把刚才揉到一半的雪球，往小诚那边飞过去。

小诚被打了个正着，这下不装了，也跳起来要反击，三个人这是一转眼又玩上了雪仗。

原本挤得满满的门槛，猛一下就剩闷三儿一人了，他也不急，把吃好的袋子归置归置，又回来坐在原地看着他们玩儿。

偶尔有一两颗流弹打过来，他就随手也攒一个雪球扔过去，一扔一个准。

“哇，三哥神射手诶！”小彭被砸个正着，还不忘崇拜。

那可不，玩儿了多少年了啊。闷三儿想，然而只是抬抬眉毛，掏出打火机把那根待命了很久的烟点上了。

抬起头看看天色，雪还在下，回旋着一片片落下来，覆盖在没有遮盖的每一寸地方，似乎要把整个世界都染成白色，仔细听可以听到簌簌的落雪的声音。

但一低下头，立刻就能看到不远处的小彭，他戴着那顶红色的毛线帽，在一片白色里分外显眼，和那俩孩子的嬉笑声传过来，一起平添了热闹的氛围。

不知是不是点上了烟的关系，闷三儿突然觉得这天其实也不怎么冷了。

——————

等到快中午的时候，雪人总算堆好了。

仨人还为要堆什么样的雪人商量了半天，小诚说想堆个大白，阿光说想堆个雪宝，闷三儿不知道大白雪宝是什么玩意儿，大概左右是动画片儿里的人物。

最后还是堆了个比较简单的“古典派”雪人儿，一个大圆球上面放个小一点的圆球，眼睛是黑色的纽扣，鼻子是短树杈包上红色的毛线，嘴巴是用剩下的红毛线拉出弯弯的角度，就变成了一个傻乎乎的笑脸。

头上还戴着顶红帽子，闷三儿认出来，是之前圣诞节小彭店里发的那顶。

“怎么样？”小彭问闷三儿，他的鼻子被冻红了，但明显精神头十足，眼神明亮，“我觉得还挺成功的诶。”

闷三儿走了两圈，左右看看那雪人，又看了看小彭。

要不怎么说物似主人型呢，他想。

“还不行，”闷三儿说，“少了点儿东西。”

“啊？”小彭一愣。

“等着啊。”闷三儿丢下这句转头就走，五分钟后再回来的时候手里又拎着个袋子，里面居然是四串儿糖葫芦。

小诚和阿光俩小孩欢天喜地地就上去拿了，闷三儿一人给了一串儿，拎着袋子走过来，却不到小彭身边，径自往那堆好的雪人儿旁走去。

拿出一串儿糖葫芦，往雪人的侧边一插，顿时雪人儿就多了一只糖葫芦做的手。

小彭走过来，吹了个口哨，“喔！好对哦！点睛之笔诶。”

闷三儿嗯了一声，“这样才对。”

他依然没什么表情，也没有得意的样子，只有眼角弯起，漏出一点笑意。

侧过去看了看小彭，把剩下那串儿糖葫芦递给他，“山楂的。”

小彭一脸幸福地接过，两指并拢在额角，又往前边一甩，敬了个礼，“谢谢三哥！”

四个人又跟早上一样，坐回门槛子上，其中三个在那里啃糖葫芦。

闷三儿看着小彭和那俩小孩笑闹的样子，忍不住感慨，“看不出来，还是个孩子王啊你。”

小彭听到这句转回头，嘿嘿一笑，“是啊，我妈常说我很受小朋友欢迎的，说我说不定最适合去当幼稚园老师。”

闷三儿笑了笑，看了看那小彭手里的糖葫芦串儿，“还老师呢，你自个儿不也就一孩子。”

这句半开玩笑的话，小彭听了却不知为何显得有些低落，他顿了一下，晃了晃手里的糖葫芦串儿，低了低头说，“……我已经不是小孩子啦。”

闷三儿本想说你在我眼里就是小孩啊，但突然不知怎地也说不出口了，两个人都沉默下来，旁边阿光小诚忙着互相推来推去，传来的笑声反倒让这边的气氛更安静了。

最后打破沉默的是闷三儿，他转头问小彭，“过几天大年三十儿，地坛那儿有庙会，要去么？”

小彭侧过头，想克制一点自己的表情，但嘴角已经忍不住上扬。

“好啊！”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

往年地坛的庙会都是初一开张，今年提前了一天，大年三十儿就开始了。

下午下了地铁，小彭就被人流的阵仗吓一跳，乌央乌央的，都往一个方向，“哇，好多人哦！”

闷三儿没多说什么，就揣着兜闲闲地跟着人潮往前走，小彭挨在他身边，很是好奇地东张西望。

等到进了大门，小彭才觉得刚才那都是小巫见大巫，放眼四顾，没了叶子的树上挂着各种大红灯笼，大红横幅和各种颜色的羽绒服充斥着视野的边边角角。

四周全是人，拖家带口的，小情侣牵着手的，还有些半大小子三五成群嘻嘻哈哈的。

小彭感慨，“感觉这里都有温哥华一半的人了诶。”

闷三儿看了他一眼，随口问，“你们那边没有庙会么？唐人街什么的？”

小彭想了下，“可能有，但我没怎么去过，都在家里过。”

讲完这句，就看到前面路的尽头有一群人围着，凑热闹的心上来了，“诶三哥三哥，看看那个啦。”

闷三儿望着那哧溜一下就蹦开去的高挑身影，自个儿依然没什么表情地插着兜往前走，但脚下还是不自觉加紧几步跟了上去。

走近一看，是个相声表演节目。

红色高台子上安了几块红色的背景板，俩相声演员在前面一站，说得正欢，底下里三层外三层全是站着听的人。

小彭找个地方站着，也跟着认真地听了会儿，可惜很多包袱有点文化隔阂，他只能听懂个五成，但还是很配合地在周围的人笑起来的时候也跟着哈哈笑了两声，权当捧场。

转头看站在旁边的闷三儿，倒是听得挺认真的，只是一脸严肃，完全没有像是要笑的样子，忍不住小声问，“三哥，不好笑哦？”

闷三儿闻言也凑得近了点，压低了声音说，“全是老段子了，听了得有八百遍。”

讲完这句他像是为了证明自己的话一般，台上的捧哏讲了上半句后，他悠悠然地就跟着接了逗哏的下半句，一字不差，只是台上讲得惟妙惟肖，他讲得语气冷静，酷得很。

这反差倒反而有种奇异的冷幽默，小彭这回还真忍不住笑出声来，周围的几个人看过来，他做了个鬼脸，拉着闷三儿又从人群里钻出去了。

“诶，那边那些棚子是干什么的？”小彭很快又找到了新目标，踮起脚张望。

闷三儿微微低头看了看还拉着他袖子的那只手，嗯了一声，“吃的吧。”

“啊，可以诶。”小彭拍拍肚子，“刚好有点饿了的说。”

等走到近前，果然是一排搭起来的棚子，每个都主营一种小吃，棚子前人头攒动，看得人眼花缭乱。

“好像台湾的夜市哦，”小彭说，“只是这边开在白天。”

闷三儿像是不以为意，“不都卖些吃的，白天和晚上有区别么？”

小彭立刻回答，“当然有区别啊，晚上会比较有气氛。”

仔细地想了想，发现很难详细地描述那种气氛的独特之处，只能说，“啊啊算了啦，等有机会带你去看啦！”

闷三儿看着他很热切的样子，忍不住笑了笑，“成啊，说好了。”

两个人随着人流慢慢往前走，走到有个挂着驴打滚招牌的小摊面前。

闷三儿注意到小彭脚步放慢了些，也不多问，直接探头过去，掏钱买了一点，让店家装进纸袋子里。

出来以后直接上手拿了一个，其他连同纸袋子都塞给了小彭。

小彭愣了一下，有些急，“三哥，我可以自己买。”

“别又来这套啊，”闷三儿已经要吃了，听到这句斜着看了他一眼，“我这是自己要，顺带便儿捎给你一个。”

小彭只能听话地不来这套了，转而很新奇地翻出一个驴打滚，一口咬了下去，出乎意料地居然没有非常甜，豆面的香味混杂着豆沙的一丝甜味，满溢在口腔里。

“好吃么？”闷三儿也吃完了手上的，看了看细细嚼着慢慢品味的小彭问。

“好吃！”小彭口齿不清地说，本来很圆的眼睛笑起来眯成了缝，两个酒窝也泛上来。

闷三儿看着他的样子，刚还不觉如何好吃，突然又有点馋了，伸出手勾了勾，“行，那再给我一个。”

两个人就这样又买了点艾窝窝和糖耳朵，且走且吃着，突然间只听小彭惊呼一声，“啊！”

闷三儿差点没被吓一跳，也顺着小彭的视线看过去，是一家写着蚵仔煎的摊位，“怎么了这是？”

小彭震惊，“为什么这里会有蚵仔煎啊！明明是台湾小吃诶！”

闷三儿明白过来，摇摇头，“这儿现在就是这样，什么玩意儿都卖，没劲。”

他看了看四周挂着的各种商业横幅和贴画，有些厌恶地皱紧了眉，“我小时候那会儿，庙会才不这样儿，好玩了去了。”

小彭听闷三儿讲老北京的事儿讲得多了，自是知道话里的情绪，也跟着重重叹口气。

闷三儿反倒笑了，抬手呼噜了一把他的脑袋，“你叹什么气儿啊，跟你见过似的。”

小彭咧嘴一笑，“我是没见过，所以觉得现在这样也还好啦，”他伸长了脖子，指了指另一边人头攒多的地方，“再去那边看看？”

看都没看一眼所谓的“各地美食区”，闷三儿和小彭直接就到了杂货区。

面人儿、糖画，还有杂七杂八的一些布偶泥人风车，各色手工不手工的产品摆得满满当当，红红火火。

小彭还是第一次这么集中地见识到北京的这些特产玩意儿，兴致勃勃，东挑西拣，和卖东西的大妈大伯们都能聊得挺热乎的。

最后站定在了面人儿那里，弯下腰聚精会神地看着老师傅捏，没几下就和旁边一群同样在看的小孩子混熟了，用那些一个个摆好的面人儿讲故事，从孙悟空讲到米老鼠，最后在一只羊上绊了跟头。

“这个故事我不知道啊。”小彭老实承认。

“切，喜洋洋都不知道，你外星来的吧！”小孩子们纷纷表示嫌弃。

小彭也不生气，笑嘻嘻地说，“那你们给我讲啊。”

天已近黄昏了，冬天天黑得早，夕阳早早地打下来，照着小彭弯弯的笑眼，柔软的头发在光线中甚至染上了一点暖金的色调。

闷三儿在旁边找个树墩子靠着，看着那一边的热闹劲儿，突然又想到之前第一次去小彭那家饮料店的时候。

那会儿好像也是这么在一边等着，也是在傍晚的光景，不远不近地看小彭在收银台那儿招呼人。

想想一眨眼的功夫，都快三个月了。

那会就觉得小彭这小孩招人喜欢……当然现在看他笑起来的样儿，也还是挺招人喜欢的。

只是自己这看客的心思，倒是平白复杂了起来。

想到这里又觉得烦闷，正想寻摸根烟抽，小彭那边似乎已经好了，拿着根面人儿跑过来。

“三哥！”

“这什么啊？”闷三儿凑近了看，是一只孙悟空。

“他们说我比较像这个啦。”小彭腾出手拉了拉自己的耳朵，瞪圆了眼睛，还真的肖似那个圆圆眼睛招风耳的面人儿，哦不，面猴儿。

闷三儿心想，群众的眼光倒真是雪亮的。

他没说什么，接过小彭另一只手拿着的放小吃的两个袋子，“你拿着吧，小心别蹭掉了。”

不知不觉消磨了一下午，差不多也该到了回去的时候。

刚好赶上散场的时间点，人潮汹涌地都往大门口去了，两个人也只能顺着人流，慢慢地往门口走。

小彭第一次体验了一把北方的庙会，甚为满意的样子，转头看了看依然没什么表情的闷三儿，问，“还是觉得不好玩哦？”

“还行吧。”闷三儿挥挥手，“嗨，也就骗骗你们这些傻小伙儿。”

“那三哥你还每年都来？”小彭不解。

闷三儿抬了抬眉毛，“谁特么每年都来啊，咱哥几个没几个会来这儿的。”

小彭诧异，“诶？那你为什么今年带我来？”

闷三儿侧过头看了一眼一手拿着面人儿，另一只手还拿着根焦圈儿的小彭，脱口而出，“你没见过，就带你见见呗。”

他停了一下，像是不经意地又补充了一句，“……你别管我，你自个儿高兴就成。”

小彭一愣，支吾了一下，“不能就只顾着我高兴啦……”

闷三儿想，这小孩真烦，你高兴，我不就高兴了么。

————————

两个人这么说着话，小彭一不留神，鞋带被人踩散了，赶忙低下身去系鞋带。

再站起身的时候，想要跟旁边的人说话，却是一张不认识的脸。

一惊之下，转头四顾，却怎么都找不到闷三儿了。

他站立在人群中间各种张望，四周的人嫌他挡路，推搡着经过，还都不忘递来埋怨的眼神。

但小彭却像是无知无觉，只是努力想要在纷纷攘攘的人群里辨认出那个熟悉的身影。

没有。

回忆了下刚才的场景，他想可能是闷三儿没发现自己停下来了，所以往前走了，说不定还在前面呢。

于是也赶紧顺着人流，往大门的方向走去，一边走一边四处看。

然而和先前进来时一样，各种颜色的羽绒服，各种身形的男男女女，年轻人的嬉笑声，孩子的吵闹声，父母的呵斥声……

依然没有。

一路就这样慢慢走到了门口，每多走一步心就多乱一拍，即使理智告诉他，他完全可以打电话发短信给闷三儿，再不济直接回家总不会有错。

但不知为何他就是很想直接找到三哥，在这一刻，这一秒。

就好像有某种奇妙的预感，在前面隐隐绰绰地等待着他，而只有看到三哥，那种不安才会得到缓解。 

面前就是大门了，他眯着眼看着门口的人群，手心渗出了细细密密的汗。

还是没有。

一咬牙，转头逆着人潮重新走一遍刚才的路，他想，三哥一定不会马上就走的，一定还在这儿。

然而艰难地走完了半截，还是没有闷三儿的踪影。

就在后背开始出汗的时候，有人拍了小彭一下。

他跳起来，回头一看，却不是闷三儿，是一个刚才和他一起等面人儿的小孩子。

她被母亲拉着，仰着头说，“哥哥，你是在找人吗？”

小彭点头，开口时才发现声音有些哑了，“啊，是啊。”

她指了指后面的方向，“我刚才看到之前和你在一起的那个叔叔也在找人，是在找你吗？”

小彭继续往前走了几步，终于看到了闷三儿。

闷三儿背对着他，站在路中央，目光在面前的人群里巡梭，显然也在找他，只是一时还没看到自己就站在身后。

余晖斜斜地打下来，正好照着闷三儿的背，黑色的羽绒服上一片明晃晃的反光。

他们的周围，他们之间，都是人，摩肩接踵地向着他们而来，又纷纷走过他们身边，消失在身后。

小彭喊，“三哥！”

闷三儿听到了，回过头。

时间和空间像是在这一秒之中，一起用了某种奇异的魔法。

人们的脸都模糊，形体都虚化，如同某种长曝光摄影会出现的灰色带状物。

在这些带状物的尽头，是那个人的身影，在阳光下，清晰明亮得投影在虹膜之上。

那一刻，小彭听到了小梅的声音。

那个女孩温柔的细语回荡在耳边。

“……大概就是，看到他，就觉得周围其他的人都不再重要，只有他，嗯，只有他在发光吧。”

小彭的手一抖，差点没有捏住那根面人儿。

啊，这就是喜欢啊。

他想。

原来如此，原来如此。

闷三儿跑过来的时候，小彭正站在那儿。

因为背着光，闷三儿看不太清他的表情，只感觉他木愣愣地在盯着自己发呆。

“怎么了？”闷三儿有点不安，忍不住上手想要像以往那样呼噜一把他的脑袋。

手才刚碰到，小彭却像是被惊醒一样跳了一下，侧了侧头，有些僵硬，但这一侧头闷三儿可算是能看清他的脸了。

那双圆圆亮亮的眼睛里，有什么东西被光线照得亮晶晶的。

……竟然像是眼泪。

闷三儿心一沉，刚想问，小彭却突然抬起手，抓住了闷三儿还没来得及收回去的手臂。

他听到小彭轻声说，“三哥，回家吧。”

像是为了避免再走散，小彭的右手一直拉着闷三儿的左边袖子，拉得很紧。

直到回家，都没有松开过。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

从地铁里出来，闷三儿和小彭并肩往家的方向走。

正值华灯初上，按说一年里最有年味儿的一个晚上就要开始了。

闷三儿低头的时候眼光扫过小彭扯着自己袖子的手，现在四下无人，但对方似乎也没有放开的意思。

又瞥了一眼身旁的小彭，他的侧脸在胡同两边路灯的映照下显得有些心事重重，眉毛不自觉地皱着，和他平时总是开朗跳脱的样子不太一样。

好像是从庙会回来的路上开始的，闷三儿也不知道小彭这是怎么了，自己想说些什么干些什么又都好像有些不合时宜，焦躁地单手摸出一根烟想抽，打火机却怎么都找不到了，只能就这么叼在嘴里。

正心烦着呢，听到小彭喊了一声，“三哥。”

闷三儿抬头应了，“恩？”

小彭转过头，看着闷三儿，动了动嘴唇，却什么都没说，“没事啦。”

闷三儿哦了一声，突然想到什么，手伸过去摸小彭的额头。

小彭晃了晃，似乎下意识想躲开，但很快又不动了，任闷三儿有些粗糙的掌心碰着他的额头。闷三儿停留了一会又收回手，嘀咕了一句，“也没烧着啊。”

小彭失笑，“我没生病啦。”

他这一笑起来倒是打破了原先低落的情绪，闷三儿心里稍微松快了些，手肘推了推小彭，低声说，“没病就好。”

到家的时候差不多也是吃年夜饭的时候了，小彭去洗澡了，闷三儿先打了个电话，再拾掇拾掇把角落的桌子搬出来，拉到茶几旁边。

简单地整理了一番，告一段落的时候，话匣子也刚好到了。

她手里拎着一篮东西，一进门就风风火火地直奔主屋，把篮子往桌上一放，自己往沙发上坐了，翘起腿，长舒一口气，“可累死我了。”

闷三儿一边走过去翻那篮子一边问，“买齐活了？”

话匣子嗯了一声，拉长了调儿，“都齐了，连你那小祖宗的都买了，好么，我那会儿都快到了，你还临时加菜，有这么折腾人的么。”

闷三儿笑起来，“行，还是老规矩，咱下回请吃饭。”

话匣子却没接话，转头看了看四周，“你这小破地儿倒是变了不少。”

闷三儿也直起身看了看自家屋子，皱了皱眉，“有么？”

话匣子笑了笑，还没回答就看到洗好澡的小彭从外面进来，喊了一声，“诶，小祖宗来了。”

小彭一进门就听到这句，傻了一下，但也笑着打招呼，“霞姐。”

闷三儿指了指桌上的篮子，“你霞姐给送年夜饭来了。”

话匣子眉毛一挑，“哟，‘送年夜饭’，这是铁了心赶我走了。”

“……这不是往年你自个儿都有安排么，”闷三儿看了小彭一眼，莫名有点不自在，“怎么着？今儿个和咱哥俩一起过？”

话匣子撩了撩头发，站起身，“的确还有场子要赶，耽误不得，先走了，”走过小彭身边时还不忘笑着拍拍小彭的脸，“不打扰你俩了，回见。”

话匣子一阵风地来又一阵风地走了，小彭还在东想西想她走之前那句“不打扰”是什么意思，就听闷三儿喊他过去，“来，吃饭。”

平时俩大老爷们在家吃饭总是从简，用到这张桌子的机会不多，今天日子特殊，两个人还是好好地一起摆上了碗筷餐具。

话匣子拿来的菜都装在保温盒里，闷三儿拿出来热了热，用盘子盛了，转眼之间就铺了一桌，又往杯子里倒了点啤酒，看着还挺丰盛挺像样的。

篮子最底下是几大盒饺子，新鲜出炉的，还热乎着。

闷三儿挨个打开看了下，翻出一盒，皱了皱眉，“糊了。”

小彭凑过去看，居然是一盒汤圆。

“……忘了这玩意儿不比饺子。”闷三儿有些挫败的样子，看了一眼小彭，“这个点儿估计附近也没得卖了，要不凑合凑合？”

“北方不是都吃饺子嘛？”小彭疑惑地看着这盒孤零零的汤圆。

闷三儿却像是无法自我说服，已经起身拿外套了，“你等等，菜先盖上，我马上回来。”

讲完这句他也一阵风地走了，留下小彭一个人对着一碗有些糊了的汤圆发愣。

闷三儿果然很快再回来了，进门的时候喘着气，像是一路赶回来的，精神头却很高兴。

他手上拎着一个食盒，一打开，热气就窜上来。

“也是赶巧儿了，胡同口老王那家铺子有这个，他媳妇儿是南方人，每年会做点儿。”装完汤圆他才想起来去脱外套，一边朗声说，“来来来，开饭。”

小彭帮着把桌上的菜都重新掀了盖子，这才坐下来用勺子舀了一个汤圆吃了，糯米混着核桃仁和芝麻的香味，热乎乎地一路熨帖到胃里。

小彭吃得两颊鼓鼓，咽下去后抬起头看着闷三儿，眼睛亮晶晶的，“三哥你是为我特地去买汤圆的哦……？”

闷三儿冲着小彭笑了笑，“嗨，你这不是南方人么，过年总得吃点儿习惯吃的，”他顿了顿，“……要真想家也能当个念想。”

小彭啊了一声，反应过来闷三儿这是把他傍晚的不对劲当成想家了，

他想，自己其实以前在家过年，也没怎么吃过汤圆的。

但他没有说，只是抿了抿嘴，心里有种又甜又涩的鼓动，一下子软下去，又一下子膨胀开来。

也许是因为这种感觉在作祟，另一句话在他意识到之前就已经脱口而出。

“三哥，你为什么对我这么好？”

一问出这个问题他就一阵懊恼，在心里暗暗嫌弃自己。

这都什么跟什么，是想要得到什么样的答案啦。

闷三儿正拿着醋往饺子上淋，听到这句的时候手上顿住了，抬起头看了一眼小彭，却没有马上回答，低下头继续，过了一会儿才开口反问，“……怎么着，对你好你不乐意啊？”

小彭啊了一声，还没来得及辩解，闷三儿却像是想起什么，有些好笑地悠悠然道，“也对，咱就一，你当时怎么说的来着，‘房东’？对，一房东。”

这下小彭更急了，差点跳起来，急急开口，“啊，不是啦不是啦！”

闷三儿抬眼看他，“那是什么？”

急切之下，小彭并没有留意闷三儿语调里隐隐的打趣，只梗着脖子想要努力推翻当初那个烂答案。

“不是房东啦，是……是……”

是我喜欢的人啊。

这句话像是跟着心跳的潮水，一点一点被推到胸腔的上端，随着呼吸推到舌尖。

就在差点一个冲动下就要说出来的时候，对面的闷三儿却笑着挥了挥手。

“行了行了，逗你呢，”他放下筷子，拿起装着啤酒的玻璃杯，碰了碰小彭的杯子，“甭管是房东是兄弟还是朋友，今儿个啊，咱是一块儿吃年夜饭的人。”

小彭愣了一会儿，哦了一声，低下头去拿起杯子，脸上莫名一阵阵地发烫。

那句差点就要溜到嘴边的话，又随着潮水慢慢落下去了，留下空落落的回音和一团乱麻般的思绪。

“怎么了？”闷三儿注意着小彭的神色，开解般地说，“别又想家啊，来，咱想点儿别的。”

“想什么啊？”小彭抬头闷闷地问。

“想什么……想想新一年，有什么愿望啊，念想啊，过年不都这么着么。”

“三哥你有什么愿望吗？”小彭突然问。

闷三儿愣了一下，像是没有想到会被反问，事实上他自己还真的不曾想过这个问题。

愿望……对以往的他来说，更像是虚无缥缈的，不接地气儿的词儿，没多大意思。

他看了看小彭，他的头发还未完全干，湿漉漉的，额发下那双圆圆的眼睛此刻一眨不眨地看着自己。

电视机开着，正放着广告，有欢天喜地的新年配乐，夹杂着一墙之外胡同里孩子跑过的叫唤与路人的笑语。

更远处，隐约有新年爆竹的响声。

他笑了笑，仰头喝光了杯中的啤酒。

“我没什么愿望，就现在这样儿呗，挺好的。”

——————

两个人就这么吃了一顿简单，但还挺温馨惬意的年夜饭。

吃完了饭收拾完了碗筷放好了桌子，闷三儿打开了电视，小彭把先前买的一些个零嘴拿来放到茶几上，两个人坐在沙发上看今年的春晚。

“诶，这都什么呀，一年比一年没意思。”闷三儿才看了会儿，就忍不住抱怨。

小彭嘴里咬着一片山楂，看着电视上花花绿绿的舞台，有些困惑，“以前很有意思吗？”

闷三儿摇了摇头，“比现在可有意思多了，我还记得头一届，哪年来着？对，一九八三年，那会儿……”

看一会儿聊一会儿，大年夜晚上的两三个小时似乎也就这样懒洋洋地过了。

小彭出去上了趟厕所，回来的时候一时兴起，跑到窗边，结着霜的窗户一片白，看不到外面，他哈了口气，化了一小块，从这一小块视野清晰的圈圈里看出去，能看到灰蓝色的夜空。

院子里葡萄架的影子依然安静地立在那儿，圣诞节的时候自己亲手缠上去的灯还没有拿下来，开关当然没开，但能隐隐绰绰看到灯管的曲线，在夜风中微微地晃动。

又晃荡回沙发上歪着，屋里屋外浑然两个世界，烤着暖气的室内暖意融融，隔绝了外界所有的寒风与冷意。

偷眼看着身旁像是在认真看电视的闷三儿，原本凌厉的脸部线条在晚上的灯光下也显得柔和了许多。

他的右手随意地放在沙发上，和此刻自己的左手靠得很近，像是在和着电视里的戏曲节目一般，一下下轻轻扣着。

小彭闭了闭眼，似乎这样就能听到那本应听不到的指尖的叩击声，一如自己心脏的跳动。

哒、哒、哒。

“睡着了啊？”突然听到身边传来闷三儿的声音。

睁开眼一看，闷三儿果然正侧头看着他，目光相接，小彭竟有些心虚，干笑两声，“哈……没有啦。”

闷三儿看了看表，点点头，“没有最好，也差不多到点儿了。”

说着他就站起身去拿外套了，不止拿了自己的，还拿了小彭的，连带围巾和毛线帽，一起扔给仍在沙发上眨巴眼看他的小孩儿，“来，带你出去晃一圈儿。”

小彭不明所以地跟上，回头看到电视上节目左上角的报时，十一点多了。

这就快要跨年了，是要去哪儿啊。

一边手忙脚乱系着围巾戴着帽子一边出了屋门，闷三儿已经走到院子那头的墙角，拉过那台三八杠，推着出了院门。

小彭一头雾水地跟着出去了，闷三儿在胡同里等着他，拍了拍车后座。

“上来吧，载你看看北京。”

直到闷三儿骑着自行车上了长安街，小彭才知道闷三儿这句话的意思。

平时宽阔的路上永远飞驰而过的各种车辆如今都不见踪影，空旷的大马路上寂无人声，但又灯火通明，璀璨明亮。

天安门、国家博物馆、人民大会堂、国家大剧院……那些高大雄伟的著名建筑，就这样耸立在他们的两侧，沉默而宁静地凝视着他们。

小彭当然曾和同事在两个月间来过这里，整个都城最标志性的这片区域。

彼时像是永远有无数人，熙熙攘攘，纷纷扰扰，喧闹的游客，叫卖的商贩。

而此刻，此刻只有他们。

就好像整座城市，偌大的北京城，在这奇异的新年交替的瞬间，是只属于他们的。

夜风吹过耳侧，但面对此情此景，却让人不觉寒意，只觉得一阵畅快。

小彭的心跳得很快，他探头对前面的闷三儿喊，“三哥！”

闷三儿应了一声，“啊？”

“我想站起来可以吗？”

闷三儿像是知道他在想什么一般笑了笑，拉长了调儿，“行啊”

小彭踩着横杠试着站起身，手搭在闷三儿的肩上，小心翼翼地平衡着自己，他的腿长，个头也挺大，实在废了好些功夫才算是站稳了。

站得高了，视野毫无阻拦，能看到长长的路在闷三儿的三八杠前一径延伸出去，两边建筑物金色的灯光把他们的投影照在路面上。

风在耳边呼呼地跑，让人几乎有种乘风而行的快意。

刚想抒发胸臆地欢呼一下，却突然听到从上方传来一声响。

小彭本能地抬头看。

是烟花。

先是一点细小的红色圆点，随后绽开成红色的烟火，像一朵明亮而灿烂的花朵，在灰蓝色的画布之上怒放，又在最极致的一刻隐于暗夜之中。

随后另一声响，另一朵烟花再次腾空而起，从花芯开始盛开——

就这样，几乎是在片刻之间，数不清的烟花在他们头顶的夜空，被点燃，升空，绽放。

光华四溢，如一场盛大的典礼。

“喔————！”小彭终于忍不住高呼出声，尾音夹杂在烟花的声响里，满是少年人兴奋的快意。

闷三儿没有停下来，但小彭能听到他低低的笑声，被风吹到耳边。

——————

直到骑得累了，玩得够了，他们总算是停了下来。

闷三儿抱着手臂靠着车座垫，小彭侧坐在车后座上，一双长腿伸直了，仰头看着天上的烟花。

明明如此地遥远，却又有种美丽而切近的错觉。

他就这样愣愣地看着，直到身旁的闷三儿低头又看了看表，转过头来。

他的声音很低沉，却又很清晰，“彭儿，新年快乐。”

小彭微微侧过头来看向他，烟火的色彩在短暂的一瞬间将闷三儿的脸照得格外鲜明，锋利的眉宇，眼角旁淡淡的纹路，原本深邃的眼睛倒映着一点流光，彷如飞散的火花直接落进了他的眼底。

下一秒，烟花逝去，色彩消散，只有柔和的路灯照着他模糊的一点轮廓，直到再下一秒，另一种色彩再次笼罩下来。

明明灭灭之间，光影交错，让人辨不清虚与实，真与幻。

小彭没有回答，半晌之后才笑了，他的眼睛在烟火的照耀下，显得更加清亮而通透。

“新年快乐。”

他们默契地很久没有说话，就这样在这座城市空无一人的正中央，靠着一辆破旧的三八杠，看着整座北京城被点亮。

“三哥。”小彭轻轻喊了一声。

“嗯？”

“……没什么啦。”小彭笑了笑，“我就叫叫你。”

“怎么又没什么啊？”闷三儿拍了下小彭的脑袋，“当心狼来了啊你。”

小彭挠挠头，“好啦好啦，想说我想好我的新年愿望了，有两个哦。”

“哟？这是要跟我说道说道？”闷三儿挑眉。

“有一个暂时不能说，”小彭吸吸鼻子，“这种事情，要仔细想清楚，不能随便乱讲啦。”

“那另一个？”

“另一个……另一个需要三哥你帮忙。”

小彭转过头来，直直地看向闷三儿的眼睛。他悄悄地深呼吸，然后认真地说。

“我希望明年这个时候三哥也能带我看这样的北京。”

年轻人的嘴角带着笑，酒窝泛开来。

“这就是我的新年愿望。”

闷三儿看着他，他们之间有一刻沉默。

小彭能听到自己的心跳声，砰砰地震着耳鼓。

闷三儿没什么表情，只是眼睛闪烁了一下，随后就重新掉转头，没有再看小彭。

但是小彭听到了，闷三儿的声音，一句淡淡的回答，隐约带着一点笑意。

“好啊。”

小彭在一瞬间想，他错了，他不希望时间停在他们滑冰的那一刻。

他希望停在这一刻，就这一刻。

离他们很近的地方，又有一朵烟花绽放。

在一个极其短暂的瞬间，在某个一闪而过的错觉里，它无限地扩大，延展。最后笼罩着整个北京城和里面唯二的两个人，将他们一起裹挟着，收拢进夜空的深处。

在那里，午夜的钟声永不停歇，烟火总不熄灭，时间停滞不前。

他会一直在他的身边。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

大年初一的清晨，胡同里起了一点隐隐约约的晨雾，从暖烘烘的干燥的室内走出来，清爽而凛冽的空气让人精神一振。

这就又一年过去了啊，闷三儿抱着脸盆站在屋子门口，抬头望了望，日头刚起来，朝阳和煦温柔地挂在门外柿子树的枝头，阳光洒进院子里，照着那一如既往沉默而安然的葡萄架，也照着上面覆盖着的星星点点形状的小灯。

闷三儿洗漱完，随手扒拉了两下头发，换上运动衣，戴上帽子出了门。

木制的院门因为老旧，开关的时候总有声音，因为小彭还在屋里睡着，闷三儿特地放轻了动作。

照例先在门口拉伸了一会儿，权当热身，这么着难免又看到杵在门口的那个还没有化掉的雪人。

在它横空出世以后的几天，天气没有回温，又断断续续下过一两场雪，它也因此得以保持个囫囵样儿，就是手上拿的那根糖葫芦串儿早没了，剩一根棍儿意思意思。

此刻那颗大大的脑袋上圆咕隆咚的黑纽扣眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着闷三儿，连带着红毛线勾出来的歪歪扭扭的笑容，看着还挺逗的。

闷三儿随手拍了拍那顶原本应着圣诞的景，但现在看着还挺有新年气氛的红帽子，转身开跑了。

身后的屋里，小彭在床上翻了个身，好梦正酣。

梦中有璀璨的星光，有绚烂的烟花，当它们落下时，又变成纷纷扬扬的雪片，铺天盖地地将整个梦境笼罩其中。

有一束不知何处而来的光，明晃晃地照射下来，把一个人的影子投影到他的脚边。

他坐着，抬起头，就看到了那人的眼睛，看到了他眼尾延伸出去的纹路，细长而温柔。

手里被塞进了一样热乎乎的东西，他莫名地有一种预感，那一定是杯古早味的黑糖奶茶。

低头本想去确认的，最后却没有留意那杯饮料，反而盯着掌心发起了呆。

梦里的他怔怔地想，原来自己掌中的掌纹，和那人眼尾的线，居然是相合的。

后来这梦会如何发展，小彭已经不得而知了，因为院子外头响起了敲门的声音。

迷迷糊糊地从被窝里探出头，听了一会儿，这敲门声和四周街坊那些调皮的孩子会闹的恶作剧不大一样，声儿不大，但听得出来很坚持。

这是三哥没带钥匙？等等，他出去的时候还锁上了？

一边恍惚地想着，一边起身穿上拖鞋，在睡衣外面直接搭了件羽绒服，缩着脖子去开了门。

“三……”

一句三哥还没叫出来，他就彻底清醒了，整个人从头激灵到脚。

“……妈、mammy？！”

————

闷三儿回来的时候，手里惯例拎着买回来的早点。

也许是空气里多的那一丝香水的味道，也许是主屋虚虚掩着的门，他进院子的时候就总觉得有哪里不太对劲，但又说不上来。

这种隐约不安的预感，在他进门后看到沙发上坐着的女士后，才算得到了清晰的印证。

小彭看闷三儿进来，唰得一下站起身，眼睛直盯着他，但嘴唇动了动，一时没说出话来。

那双又圆又大的眼睛里，昨天还满盛着期待和兴奋，此刻却只有一种不得不被压抑下去的仓惶和茫然，闷三儿一看到，心就猛然一沉。

“哎呀，你哦，愣着干什么啦，”中年女士站起身，“来，介绍一下啦。”

闷三儿听到小彭终于开口，声音有些闷，“……三哥，这是我妈。”

—————

小彭坐在沙发上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着眼前的茶几。

前一天大年夜时放在上面的零食还没有来得及拿下来，没吃完的山楂片，豆沙味的袋装面包，巧克力饼干，橙子汁，再加上刚刚加入的放着早点的塑料袋，看形状，像是糖花卷儿。

一切就像是寻常生活的断面，昨晚的延续，任何一天的开始，只是也如有时候的生活一样，会在意想不到的时刻戛然而止。

一想到这里，小彭就觉得自己的心口像是被某种不知名的东西紧紧堵住了，它们有如带着毒液的藤蔓，一路迅速蔓生攀援，纠缠住呼吸的管道，让人平白地喘不过气来。

头低下去，手紧紧抠着沙发有些粗糙的边缘，一切人声，即使就来自最熟悉的人，即使就在自己的耳边，也像从很遥远的地方传来，听得断续而不真切。

“……这段时间真的添麻烦了………很感谢………”

“……先回台湾……等到开学再回温哥华……”

“……啊是啊小孩子哦……我们以为他在同学家……幸好还是找到……”

他听到闷三儿的声音，几句简短的回应，应该的，不用谢，没事儿。

音色一如既往地低沉，有些沙哑，此刻听来也像是隔得很远，有种不真实的质感。

他没有抬头，心里莫名地发慌，但又不知道自己在逃避的究竟是什么。

是此时此刻闷三儿的反应，还是即将到来的离别？也或者都是。

只是他听得很清楚，在自己此刻堵得发闷的胸腔里，还有一个躁动的声音在拼命地呐喊着，尖锐地似要冲破那些压在心头的乱麻。

我不想——

大脑里正这么乱糟糟地僵持着，隐约听到闷三儿开口，“嗨，我这……都没给您倒水，您坐会儿啊。”

小彭垂下的视野依然能看到对面的人站起身，走去房间的另一边。

身旁的妈妈道了一声谢，转头看了过来，似是感觉到自己的难受，没有说话，只是用手轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

安静的室内一时间只有水壶里的水往杯子里倒的咕咚声，直到一声玻璃碎裂的脆响猛然将所有凝滞的状态都惊醒。

小彭反射性地抬头去看，在昨晚还一起吃了年夜饭的那张桌子旁，闷三儿举着水壶，家里唯一的玻璃杯碎在地上，一地亮晶晶的残片。

小彭不及多想，已经跳起来，跑了过去，看到闷三儿依然站在那里，没动，也没什么反应。

“三哥……？”小彭低头喊了一声，“……没事吧？”

眼光扫到闷三儿的手指，拇指那里划了一道口子，看着倒是不严重，但依然渗出点血珠来。

“啊，我去拿创口贴！”

小彭转身就要跑去里间，刚迈出一步经过闷三儿身边，手臂就被一下扣住了。

扣住他的手力道不轻，攒得很紧，小彭吃痛，忍不住啊了一声。

听到这一声儿，闷三儿才像是从愣怔的状态里回过神，手迅速放下了，看了一眼小彭就偏过头去。

小彭听到他哑声说，“不用了。”

转而径自去拿了扫帚和簸箕过来，小彭不容分手地抬手要接，闷三儿顿了一下，还是把扫帚给他了。自己又去拿了抹布过来擦满是水渍的桌子。

小彭一边扫着地上的玻璃碎片，一边偷偷抬眼看背着他的闷三儿。

从这个角度看不到闷三儿的脸，只能看到他拿着抹布按在桌上擦拭的手，此刻像是过度用力一般，骨节发白，微微地颤抖。

————

小彭本来觉得至少还能再待一晚上，但离别来得比预期的还要突然，机票已经订在了下午一点。

“……再一起吃个中饭吧。”小彭说，这句话梗在喉咙里许久，说出来的时候仿佛被揉皱了一样惨淡。

“对啊，一起吃中饭吧，”小彭的妈妈也笑着看向闷三儿，热情地说，“谢谢你这几个月的照顾，我来请客啦。”

闷三儿没答应，看了看挂钟上的时间，“首都机场是吧？这儿过去还挺久的，还是别请了，先收拾收拾，别赶不上了。”

小彭嗯了一声，垂下了头，用只有自己能听到的声音嘀咕，“……赶不上最好”。

闷三儿没说话，他知道小彭心里很不好受，一脸快要哭出来的样子。

这孩子啊，什么情绪都写在脸上，不高兴也好，高兴也好。

当然，还是高兴的时候多些的。 

比如在雪堆里打个滚啊，滑冰滑出个大拐弯儿啊，就会很高兴。

再比如吃到涮牛肉和糖葫芦，小米粥和烤红薯，还有任何好吃的玩意儿，也会高兴。

或者更简单，一两句玩笑话，一两个突发奇想的歪点子，这孩子都能自己乐个半天，酒窝泛上来，眼睛荡着笑意。

不过看着没心没肺的傻样儿，有时候又会突然轴得很。

从大老远的地儿跑来人生地不熟的北京，穿着个长袖衬衫坐在长椅上。

或者在下雪的天儿里跑人门口坐一宿，回头就感冒着凉病个好几天。

但是吧，总归是年轻，转头身体就能立马好起来，又是生龙活虎了。

就像这事儿一样，甭管现在是不是感觉天都要塌了，回头来看，大概也都不算事儿吧。

谁叫人家眼跟头还有大把大把的日子，和这些金灿灿的时间比起来，在这小屋子里和一个老北京待的三个月，必然会显得那么短暂而微不足道。

闷三儿自嘲地想，也行吧，至少这孩子日后回想起来，这一段儿肯定还是个挺好的回忆。

要真告诉了，掏心窝子了……说不定连个回忆，连个念想都不成了。

——————————

行李不久就收好了，来的时候不过一个双肩包，这三个月也算添置了不少东西，包被塞得鼓鼓的，闷三儿又拿了两个塑料袋子给他，这才算都装齐活了。

闷三儿帮着叫了出租，让司机就停在胡同口，然后和小彭一起把行李搬了出来，小彭的妈妈怕闷三儿麻烦，执意不让闷三儿多送，这就在院门口告别了。

小彭背着包，提着袋子转回身，尽力想要平缓自己心底的情绪，却怎么都驱散不去那种如影随形的窒息感。

他深深地吸了一口气，闭了闭眼，然后张开眼睛直视着闷三儿。

“三哥，”他轻声说，“再见。”

闷三儿深深看着他，然后笑了笑。

他平时不太笑，但和小彭在一起的时候每次被逗笑也都是发自真心。

只有这一次，笑得近乎勉强。

抬起手，又胡噜了一把小彭的脑袋，他依然戴着自己送的那顶红色的毛线帽，触手温暖柔软。

“再见，彭儿。”

——————

往胡同口的方向走的每一步，跟灌了铅似的沉重，小彭耳边是妈妈的唠叨，但那些话语都像化作字符，漂在空气里，一句都没有听进去。

直到一条路走到了头，终于还是忍不住回头去看，从这个位置望过去，已经看不见那个熟悉的身影了。

小彭愣了一会，脑中骤然闪过许多片段，它们林林总总地堆叠在一起，细小地填满每个缝隙。 

每一次穿过院子里的葡萄架，缩着脖子冲进温暖的室内。

每一次坐在自行车的后座上穿过整条胡同。

每一次去吃早饭时迎着的冬日暖阳。

每一次在沙发上昏昏欲睡的无事的夜晚。

所有这些画面如跑马灯般掠过，最后都融在一起，分辨不清。

而在最后，于尽头浮现出的，是三哥的样子。

那张冷峻的总是没什么表情的脸，初见时也许会让很多人发怵，当初的小彭其实也不例外。

但是，小彭想，我是知道的。

他笑起来眼角会有一条淡淡的纹路。

他心情好的时候会吹着口哨哼着老歌。

他难过的时候也会掉下眼泪。

心脏开始跳得比任何时候都要剧烈，心底那个从未停息呐喊的高亢声音，在此刻终于要破茧而出。

我不想——

我不想离开你。

“妈！”小彭突然说，“我忘了件东西，我去拿一下！”

还未等身旁的妈妈反应过来，小彭已经往相反的方向飞奔而去。

刚刚才离开的院门并未锁上，直接一推就能推开。

猛地打开门，一眼就看到院子那头的闷三儿，正插着口袋站在主屋门口的台阶上，盯着院子不知在想什么。

听到开门的声音，他抬起了头，然后他就这样看着刚刚才说了再见的小彭，几步穿过院子里的葡萄架，站定在面前，圆咕隆咚的眼睛望着自己，只是微微喘着气，不说话。

“彭——”

一句话还未说完，就被卡在了喉咙里，再也说不出口了。

小彭温热的唇靠上来，印上了他的嘴唇。

——————

在发现自己对小彭有那种心思以后，闷三儿曾经闲来无事地想过，跟男人亲嘴是什么感觉。

大概和女人差不多吧，都是两片嘴唇，能有什么区别。

直到这一瞬间，他才明白自己原来想错了。

原来和男人接吻，会接得跟打架似的。

冲上来的小彭，闭着眼，孤注一掷。

没有研究过角度，也没有做好准备，只是不管不顾地撞上来。

他们的鼻子差一点儿就碰上了，牙齿撞牙齿，嘴唇撞嘴唇，冲击的力道疼得人上颚一阵发麻。

没有甜蜜，没有缠绵，没有技巧，那些以往亲吻里让人愉悦的部分，什么都没有。

有的，只是一种近乎破釜沉舟一般的呐喊，汹涌澎湃，纯粹而炽烈。

只几秒之后，闷三儿反应过来，按着小彭的肩头，把他推开一点。

小彭顺从地退开去，依然站在台阶的下面，平视着他，什么都没说，唯有一双眼睛亮得摄人。

他们的目光交汇在这电光石火的一瞬间，时空仿佛呈现一种彻底的寂静。

零点零一秒一样短暂，几个世纪一般漫长。

很多话，突然就不必再说出口了。

闷三儿微微倾身，抬起手，捏着小彭的小巴，吻了上去。

小彭睁大了双眼，用了几秒时间才意识到此刻的情状，忍不住“啊”了一声。

在他唇瓣张开的一刹那，舌头就卷了进来，不容分说地侵占着更多空间。

凶猛地，热烈地，不留一丝暧昧余地的回应。

小彭有一瞬间感到剧烈的头晕，胸腔里心跳的声音震荡着耳鼓，整个大脑都好像在放着昨晚的烟花。

还没来得及闭上的眼睛，能清晰地看到闷三儿近在咫尺的高挺鼻梁，垂下的眼帘。

嘴唇的上缘被胡渣轻轻刮蹭着，细细的躁动的痒。

鼻腔里有一点烟味，是闷三儿常抽的那个牌子的味道。

而在所有这些感官体验之上，是一种从未有过的，无法形容的感觉。

那是狂烈的喜悦。

怎么办怎么办怎么办？

能怎么办呢，现下表达这种喜悦的唯一，也是最好的方式，似乎就是去回应这个吻。

他闭上眼，左手不自觉地抓紧了闷三儿的衣服，右手臂勾上闷三儿的肩膀，唇舌不再只是被动地承受，开始反过来追逐着，索取着。

闷三儿顿住了，停了下来，他的唇微微挪开，眼睛垂下来看着小彭。

小彭还闭着眼，直到感受到闷三儿的离开才慢慢睁开。

那双眼睛里，此刻重又满溢着期待和兴奋。

他的气息有些不稳，耳根发红，空下来的舌尖像是有些不适应一样，下意识舔了下嘴角。

眼神相接，在这短短的一刻间，他们终于达成了某种无需言明的默契。

几乎是同时，再度凑近彼此。

一个越加深沉而热烈的吻，唇舌互相纠缠着席卷过每一寸敏感的神经。

闷三儿的另一只手抬起来，从后面捧住小彭被吻得往后仰的脑袋，箍紧的姿势不再让人有躲闪的空间，灼热的呼吸相互交换，直到分不出你我。

扣着小彭下巴的手，长着茧的拇指在下颚的线条处摩挲着，伤口渗出来一点淡淡的血，映在白皙的皮肤上，一路顺着手指被带到已经滚烫的耳根，最后沾染上耳垂。

小彭呜了一声，勾着闷三儿肩膀的手臂更紧了一紧，修长的手指死死地抓着闷三儿肩后的那一块衣服。

不知过去了多久，恍惚间门外传来小彭母亲的呼唤，伴随着扣门的声音。

“艾迪，艾迪？好了吗……”

门里的他们却恍若未闻，热烈到近乎让人窒息的吻屏蔽了一切外界的打扰，身体贴着身体，紧密的拥抱驱散着每一寸寒冷的空隙。

也许是因为紧贴着对方，他们能听到彼此的心跳声，竟似有一种要慢慢同一的错觉，像是一起和着声，重复着同一句话。

“再近一点，再近一点。”

近到不能再度分开，近到永远无需离别。

——————

过了傍晚，冬天天黑得早，虽然最后一点金黄色的阳光还挂在天边，但整片胡同和这一方小院已经都罩上了一层朦胧的夜色。

闷三儿从主屋出来，抬头看了看天。

算了下时间，小彭在天上的哪儿呢，也或许已经到台湾了吧。

闷三儿点了支烟，慢慢抽着，四下突然显得格外安静。

眼睛闲闲巡着院子跑了一圈儿，扫到葡萄架，上面圣诞节缠上去的灯管还在。

想了想，走过去找到了开关，按了下去。

灯一下子亮起来，将院子里影影绰绰的黑暗驱散了一些，也照亮了挂在葡萄架上的一串东西。

闷三儿走过去，即使已经看了一下午了，还是又看了看，不自觉地笑起来。

就这么一边抽着烟一边看着，等差不多了，他把烟头往地上一扔，踩灭了，转身回了屋。

一阵晚风吹来，吹动着用夹子别在葡萄藤上的一张纸条。

纸条上活灵活现地画着一个超人，红披风，蓝色的衣服，在空中飞，只是嘴边多了好多小点，像是留着胡渣，还皱着眉头，一脸不高兴的样子。

旁边圆圆的手写字体写着：

谢谢你，Superhero三哥！

PS：我喜欢你！

纸条的旁边还夹着一串挂饰。

一个蓝色大脑袋的哆啦A梦，脖子上拴着铃铛，在风里笑得开怀。


	19. Chapter 19

19

正月，法定假日还没过，装扮得很喜气的北京城人比年三十多了些，但依旧充溢着比寻常工作日更宁静和煦的氛围，连一早初露的阳光都有些懒洋洋的，让人只想倒头睡个回笼觉。

不过对有些人来说，某种习惯多年养成了，还真轻易改不了。

在门口热完了身，闷三儿开始了今天的晨跑。

照旧是那个路线，跑过的每一片砖瓦都早已熟稔在心，路上遇到的也是早起的那几个老街坊，擦身而过时喊一嗓子，权当默契的招呼。

脚上那双灰色的跑鞋，一开始就已经很合脚，穿到现在更是非常舒服了。

有时闷三儿跑着跑着会想到它，脚步也都跟着不自觉地更轻快点儿。

就只这一会儿的工夫，日头升得高了，等到拐过胡同的一个拐角，晨光便迎面而来，明晃晃地，是冬日那种特有的灿烂却不灼热的光芒。

闷三儿边跑边眯起眼，抬起手挡了挡，在光线隐隐约约的晕轮里，视野的正中间，仿佛能看到那个年轻男孩颀长的身影。

彭儿，彭儿。

没来由地，闷三儿在心底念了几句。

跑步时急促的呼气一出来就变成了白气，裹挟着那个名字，迅速地消散在空气里。

——————

跑完一圈，回来的路上照例拐进了早点铺子。

“来了您嘞。”小伙计熟门熟路地露出笑脸，“要点啥？”

闷三儿没怎么多想，点了芝麻饼和油条，等到拎着塑料袋出来，往家走了一小半儿了，才突然回过劲儿来。

干嘛打包啊，在店里吃不就完了么。

一边这样想，一边扒开塑料袋往里瞅了瞅，果然，店家也想当然，给了双份儿的。

……坏了，估计一大早吃不了这么多，得往冰箱里搁。

闷三儿缩缩脖子，像是想到什么，又自个儿笑了笑。

他一路揣着兜，拎着双份的早点慢悠悠地走。偶尔有一大早蹬着自行车的年轻人在身边骑过去，嘻嘻哈哈地留下一串朗朗笑声。

走过杂货铺，小老板正蹲在门口捆报纸呢，闷三儿停下脚步，从上头凑过去看了看，“哟，这么勤快啊。”

店老板抬头，见是闷三儿，笑着打了招呼，从兜里掏出根烟抬手递过去，闷三儿接了过来。

“还没开张呢，等过了初五再开，咱也歇几天。”

闷三儿寻摸了好几个口袋才找着个一次性打火机，眯着眼点了烟，一边随口说，“敢情这几天要少个打火机什么的，还得出去买去。”

“那您尽管上我这儿啊，我要在，准保给您，”店老板笑道，又想了想，“哦对，糖葫芦也还有，您要还想吃了，尽管来。”

闷三儿哦了一声，想说点什么又一时想不好，最后只挥了挥点着烟的手。

“嗨，谢了。”

这么晃荡着到了家门口，那个年前堆的雪人到现在总算是快要寿终正寝，已经没什么正形了。

唯独五官还挺完好，帽子下俩圆圆的大眼睛，挺起的红鼻子，一个大大的笑脸。

闷三儿绕着转了两圈，又盯着看了会儿，脑海里浮现出那张总能时不时想起的脸，和眼前的雪人重叠在一起，也傻乎乎地冲自己笑。

他又站了一会儿，最后还是转回身往屋里去了，换下了运动服，拎了个铲子出来，把周围零零散散还没化干净的雪搬过来，往雪人身上拍实了。

这么倒腾了一会儿，突然听到旁边传来小孩子的声音，“三叔，你这干嘛呢？”

回头一看，是小诚，小身板裹得鼓鼓囊囊的，一边用戴着棉手套的手往嘴里塞虾条一边歪头看他。

闷三儿停了动作，把一直叼在嘴上的烟拿下来回了一句，“还‘干嘛呢’……没看我这护着你们内雪人呢么。”

“护什么雪人哪，”小诚一脸看破一切的小大人样儿，“总要化的呗，没了就没了吧。”

闷三儿嗯了一声，表示同意，“理是这个理儿，”转回身又拍了一铲子下去，“可我还真就不想它化了。”

“怪人……”小诚嘟囔着，说是这么说，还是一口气把虾条都倒嘴里，拍拍手自觉地帮着搜刮残雪去了。

一大一小闷头捣鼓了半天，才算把那雪人勉强又拉回了原先的样子，就是残雪没那么白净，雪人的身体变得有些发灰。

两个人停了手，并肩欣赏了一会儿这修复后的大作，小诚突然问，“三叔？”

“嗯？”

“小彭哥哥去哪儿了？”他仰起脸，“是回家过年去了吗？”

他没有马上得到回答，过了一会儿才听到闷三儿说，“是回家了。”

“什么时候回来呀，”他舔了舔嘴，“他还答应带我去吃好吃的呢。”

闷三儿伸过手，摸了摸小诚圆圆的脑袋，“……我也不清楚。”

“怎么不清楚啊……”小诚嘀咕了一句，抬眼看了看闷三儿的表情，也不说话了。

这么安静了一会儿，小诚又问，“三叔？”

“嗯？”

“你一定挺想小彭哥哥的吧？”他做了个鬼脸，“我看得出来！”

闷三儿这次干脆不回答了，只是把那根没怎么抽的烟往地上一扔，踩灭了，推了推小诚，“走，回屋，三叔请你吃早点。”

————

小诚吃过早点就捧着肚子回去了，闷三儿又回屋里倒头睡了一觉，醒来的时候已经是中午，起床去胡同口小饭馆那儿吃了顿简易的午饭，又像早上那样依原路走回家。

像这样，这段路他这些年独自走了也不知道多少遍，从极其炎热的盛夏到下着大雪的寒冬，从一个人晨跑的清晨，到帮人代驾晚归的夜晚，尽头总是自己那个杂乱和拥挤的小小院子。

穿过葡萄架，迈上两节台阶就进了屋，外屋的沙发电视桌子挂钟，内屋的床和台灯，浴室的洗手台和镜子……每块地儿他闭着眼睛都能摸出来。

明明每个角落都再熟悉不过，但现在看来却陡然有种似是而非的感觉，像是每个地方都不一样了。

也许是因为改变发生得缓慢而细微，才让身在其中的人无知无觉。

现在他才醒过了神，总算明白了话匣子大年夜时说的那句话是什么意思——这小破地儿，的确是变了不少。

走去随手拉开了窗帘，窗台上搁着个空啤酒瓶，里面插着个孙悟空的面人。

午后的阳光从窗格子里漏进来，照着那大大的招风耳朵，吐着舌头的样子，活泼而跳脱。

——————

晚上，闷三儿在约定的时间去了网吧。

按照小彭写在纸条上的提示，装好了那个叫skype的软件，屏幕上一个蓝色的话筒，将小彭的号码输进去，加了好友，对方迅速通过了，按下旁边的绿色通话键，耳机里就传来了嘟嘟的通话音。

闷三儿想，真新鲜哪，这电脑上居然也能打电话了，还不用电话钱，时代进步挺快啊——

当然网吧的钱还是要付的，他转头看了看四周，现在人很少，有一两个小伙子在对面的角落打游戏。

回头盯着屏幕，不久后窗口亮了起来，但还没有画面，只有耳机里传来了声音。

“喂，喂？三哥吗？”

那是熟悉的，小彭的声音。

闷三儿心里莫名一紧张，下意识坐直了身。“诶，在呢。”

画面这时候跳了出来，小彭的脸猝不及防地出现在面前。

他明显正站在路边的路灯下，举着手机寻找光线适合的地方。

即使画面不那么清晰，还有些卡，也不妨碍闷三儿一眼就看到他。

显然对方也看到了闷三儿，整个脸瞬间亮了起来，然后那熟悉的带着酒窝的笑容，就这样占据了整个窗口。

闷三儿刚才横空生出来的一丝紧张好像都没了，也跟着不自觉地笑起来，戴着的耳机里传来小彭确认一般的询问，“三哥？三哥？看得到吗？”

愣了一下才回过神，连忙回答，“啊，看得到。”

小彭哦了一声，像是很高兴地松了口气，“看得到就好。”

两个人一时间沉默下来，只是看着对方，突然都不知道该说什么，但奇妙地也都不觉得尴尬，似乎就这样互相瞧着不说话也挺好的。

耳机的外面，几个打游戏的年轻人呼喝的声音时不时传来，耳机里边，能听到小彭后面不间断路过的人群的说话声，全都是台湾固有的那种软绵绵的腔调。

像有很多小彭，闷三儿突然想。

转念又暗自否定，只是像而已，都没有小彭听着好。

相对无言了一会，闷三儿先开的口，拉长的语调里不自觉地带上了笑意，“哪儿呢？这么热闹。”

小彭像是才反应过来，眼神发亮地举着手机扫了一圈给闷三儿看，“这是夜市啦！”

扫完了又把镜头对准自己，“你看，是不是晚上比较有气氛！”

闷三儿反应了一会儿才明白过来小彭指的是之前他们逛庙会时候说的话，想来其实也就是五六天前的事儿，这会儿回忆起来，倒有种隔了很久的错觉。

“晚上有晚上的好，”闷三儿说，想了想又问，“都有些什么啊？”

小彭顿时生出一种向闷三儿介绍家乡特产的使命感，连忙举着手机开始往前走起来，在熙熙攘攘的夜市里一边拍一边说。

闷三儿就这么听着，偶尔插两句话，眼睛一刻不离屏幕。

他其实并不在意台湾的夜市都有些什么，会这样问也不过是想多听小彭说说话，能多待一会儿是一会儿。

从镜头里看过去，小彭穿着蓝色的衬衫，第一个扣子开着。头发剪短了不少，额前的刘海几乎被剪没了，露出干净的额头，倒是更显精神了。

唯独脑后那一两簇乱毛照旧不怎么受控制地立着，让人看了依然很想去呼噜一把。

在小彭的身后，男男女女，老老少少，被镜头框进来，又不知不觉地走出去，消失在镜头外，留下模糊的身影。

只有画面正中的小彭是清晰的，从闷三儿微微俯视的角度看过去，那双眼睛一如既往地清亮，身边的纷扰也许能在里面投下一闪而过的影子，却留不下一丝痕迹。

此时此刻，大千众生，都似与它无关，它只一门心思地投影着闷三儿一个人。

闷三儿想到这里，抱着手臂，把自己更陷进椅子里一点，低低地笑了笑，小彭似是察觉到了，挠了挠头，“三哥？”

他调整了下坐姿，手搭在椅子的扶手上，支着脑袋说，“没事儿，你继续。”

就这样走完了夜市，小彭站在丁字路口的尽头，一手捧着中途买的盐酥鸡，一手拍了个全景给闷三儿。

“有趣吧？”小彭把镜头又调转回来，一脸期待地问。

“挺有意思的，”闷三儿点头，指了指小彭手里的炸鸡，“好吃么？”

“好吃！”小彭单手把纸袋子往嘴里倒了倒，艰难地吃进去一个，立刻浮现幸福的表情，不知道的还以为他吃的是天下第一美食。

闷三儿想到之前几次两个人一起吃小吃的样子，“别吃嘴上了啊。”

小彭不好意思地撇撇嘴，“知道了啦。”

这么着不知不觉地，两个人又回到了最开始通话的状态，就这么看着彼此，也不说话了。

这次是小彭先打破了沉默，他眯眼看了看手机，哀嚎一声，“啊，好像要没电了诶。”

闷三儿心里一沉，面上还是一样，顿了顿说，“那就先挂了吧，改天再打。”

小彭皱皱鼻子，“好吧……”

话是这么说出去了，却谁都没有先动手挂电话。

两个人不吭声地这么拖着，直到小彭突然喊了一声，“三哥？”

“嗯。”

却没有下文了，小彭低下头，又像是自己跟自己念叨一样说，“……三哥。”

“……嗯。”

他本想开玩笑说，这还真是玩儿狼来了玩儿上瘾了，但话到嘴边没有说出口，还是应了。

镜头对面的年轻人抬起头，不出意外又是一句，“三哥！”

他的眼里星星点点，盛着很多东西，像是要满溢出来。

“……我好想你。”

闷三儿愣了一下，最后还是笑起来，原本有些凝重的眉宇也因为这个笑变得柔软了许多。

回答的声音有些沙哑，低沉而肯定的语气。

“嗯。”

我也很想你。

————

这么又在网吧里用网络和小彭打了两次电话后，闷三儿用先前存的一些钱在家里开了个宽带无线，又买了个能通视频的智能手机，原先那个用了好些年的，啥都装不了的旧手机正式宣告退休。

“三儿你这是好歹赶上了时髦啊，”吃饭时一群兄弟知道这事儿后都打趣起来，“咱们最后一块时代阵地也沦陷了嘿。”

“去去去，”闷三儿低头研究着这手机的用法，研究半天后懊恼地低声骂了句，“你大爷的，这也忒复杂了。”

再复杂也总算是在和小彭约定的下一次通话前弄明白了，不管怎么说，至少比一次次跑网吧要省事儿多了。

小彭到了点儿接起视频邀请，一冲眼就看到闷三儿这边的背景不再是昏暗的室内，换成了敞亮的屋外头，设备也明显从电脑换成了手机，吃惊不小。

“诶！三哥你换手机啦！”

闷三儿嗯了一声，也没出门，就举着手机在院子里晃悠了一圈儿。

换成手机后距离近了很多，小彭感觉自己几乎能模模糊糊地看到他眼角的一丝笑意了。

这回最后要挂电话的时候，闷三儿叫住了小彭，“内个，我这头儿以后都用手机打了，所以……”

他没马上接下去，小彭重复了一句，“所以？”

“……所以以后有什么事儿要想打给我，随时打吧。”闷三儿讲完像是难得有些臊得慌，不自在地转开了视线。

小彭却很开心，咧开嘴，眼睛笑得眯起来，“你说的，随时哦？”

闷三儿被他的笑脸感染了，也笑了笑，点点头，“随时。”

“那我没事也想打给你，可以打吗？”他又问。

闷三儿一愣，“……当然行啊。”

小彭嘿嘿一笑，这次笑得就不止开心了，还隐约有些得寸进尺的得意。

第二天闷三儿刚跑完步回来，正吃着饭，手机就开始振了，掏出来一看，居然是小彭。

连忙点了接通，小彭顶着一头乱毛从画面的侧边冒出来，嘴里还塞着一个牙刷，一嘴的牙膏泡沫。

“嗨，三哥早啊。”他口齿不清地说，眼睛似乎还在犯困，眯成了一条缝，笑容却已经像一大早的太阳一样灿烂。

闷三儿差点被嘴里的豆浆呛着，有些狼狈，“这么早啊。”

小彭跑去旁边吐掉了嘴巴里的牙膏泡泡，一手捏着牙刷又窜回镜头里，“你说可以没事随时打给你的嘛！”

闷三儿想了想，嗨，还真是。

自从开了这个头，两个人的通话频率和通话时间都直线上升，经常一接通两个小时就过去了，有时还能唠上一整个半天，连带着充电宝也一跃成了两边都必不可少随身携带的道具之一。

闷三儿还是内敛些，觉得成天举着个手机到外面晃荡也忒腻歪了点儿，一般就在家里打，小彭倒是完全无所谓，言之凿凿地发誓要靠视频通话带三哥去台湾所有有趣的地方转一转。

没成想，才去了一两个地儿，小彭就像是突然遇到了学业上的问题，没日没夜地关在房间里赶起了报告和作业。闷三儿问起，说是有个临时的课题要申请。

他俩倒也默契地都不挂断，小彭把手机往书桌上竖着一搁，便自管自地奋笔疾书起来，闷三儿也该看电视看电视，偶尔各自都往手机那头看一眼，说两句闲话。

到后来小彭越赶越晚，大半夜还在对着电脑和书打字做笔记，黑眼圈青光光地，咖啡喝了两杯都架不住垂下来的眼皮。

闷三儿看着有些不落忍，这外国学校的作业就有那么多么？

“要睡就睡去吧，为这几个小时，不值当。”已经大半夜了，闷三儿靠在床头对着镜头里的小彭说。

小彭眼睛都要睁不开了，话讲得嘀嘀咕咕，“没事啦，我再看二十页……”

说是这么说，没过五分钟就趴桌上了，笔还握在手里，呼吸均匀，像是已经进入了梦乡。

闷三儿喊了几声，叫他回床上歇着去，可惜从电话里传来的声儿再大也起不到实际的作用，最后只能作罢。

本想挂了电话，结果左看右看，倒有点不舍得挂断了。

其实……就这么看小彭趴着呼呼地睡觉，也挺好的。

不知不觉困劲儿跟着上来，意识再清醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的早上了，自己什么时候睡过去的也不知道。

手机依然架在床头柜上，两边都很有先见之明地充着电，所以这视频通话竟然还在继续着。

闷三儿揉了两把眼睛，看到画面里小彭依然趴在桌上睡得死死的，书桌正对的窗帘没拉严实，阳光斜斜地洒进来，映在他的脸上，把那俊朗的五官都照得分明。

……当然也把他趴着的那本书上的一点口水印子也照得一清二楚。

闷三儿看着忍不住想笑，就自个儿乐了一会。

乐完了，又看了会儿，伸出手去，用手碰了碰屏幕里依然睡得无知无觉的小彭。

“早啊，彭儿。”

——————

快两个月后，北京总是姗姗来迟的春天才算是有了来临的征兆。

那天是个晴天，日头不错，已经很暖和了，唯独在屋里头待着还会有些凉意。

闷三儿得了空，在院子里捯饬那荒废已久的葡萄架，先把小彭挂上去那些灯小心地收下来，再把那些杂乱无用的藤蔓都剪了个干净。

正一个人忙得起劲，就听到了院子那头传来敲门的声音。

从梯子上爬下来去开门，葡萄架的上端现在没了遮盖，正好把阳光切成一段段投射下来，闷三儿就这样一步步穿过这交错的光与影，直到站在院子的门前。

问了句谁啊，没有人回答，他便直接握着门把手，往里一开。

当看清门外的人的一瞬间，闷三儿突然生出一种错觉。

错觉整个北京城里所有正苏醒着的温暖的春风，都在这一刻一起涌入了这方寂静的小小院落。

高大的年轻人背着双肩书包，双手插着兜，站在门外头。

除了头发剪短了，原本鼓鼓的两颊也瘦下去些，身板看着也结实了，整体看过去俊朗挺拔了不少。

这次学聪明了，格子衬衫外套着一件外套，就算真来了倒春寒，也不会再缩着袖子被冻得脸发白了。

但那双明亮的眼睛，从最开始在大马路上的第一次见面，到此时此刻隔着一个门槛的重逢，一直一直都没有变过。

闷三儿听到他用熟悉的腔调喊自己的名字。

“三哥。”

“我回来啦。”

“这次不走了，我赶着申请了交换生的项目，以后会在北京上学。”

看了看还在愣神盯着自己的闷三儿，年轻人想了想，咳了一声，突然后退一步，伸出手，摆出一个要握手的姿势。

他的眼睛笑得眯起来，酒窝明晃晃地挂在嘴角。

“突然想起来，死了啦，好像这么久都还没自我介绍过诶。”

“我叫彭，彭于晏。”

“于是的于，一个日一个安的晏，”他顿了顿，笑着说，“……意思是天气晴朗的那个晏。”

闷三儿定定地看着他好半响，最后低头，握住了向自己伸来的手。

然后手上一用力，年轻人就被拽了过去。

未及反应，吻就落在了嘴角。

————

几个月前，当闷三儿骑着三八杠穿行在深秋的京城时，眼前的这个年末，看上去似乎会和以往的任何一年一样，没有什么不同。

谁都没有想到的是，他就这样遇见了人生中最温暖的一个冬天。

小院的上空，阳光乘着暖和的风温柔地照下来，仿佛预示着这个暖冬终于过去。

晴朗的春天，即将到来。

END


End file.
